


Zodiaque

by Natalea



Series: Zodiaque [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Astrology, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Rewrite, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: A chaque mois son signe, et à chaque signe son personnage. Histoires croisées : violentes, cruelles, timides, inavouées, refoulées... Histoires d'amour, en somme.





	1. Vierge (23 Août - 22 Septembre)

Vierge. Je suis vierge, putain.

J’ai 16 ans. Pour certains, rien de plus normal. Pour d’autres, je suis en retard.

Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre, vous me répondrez.

Rien, justement.

Bon, assez de vannes cyniques. Assez d’apitoiement. Ce n’est pas moi, ça. Je sais que ce n’est pas moi.

Ce n’est pas mon genre d’accorder de l’importance à ce que disent les autres. A ce qu’ils peuvent penser de moi. Je doute que la sexualité d’Hermione Granger leur traverse souvent l’esprit, de toute façon.

Il faut être lucide. Je sais très bien comment j’apparais, aux yeux des autres.

Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Princesse des glaces.

Et encore, ce sont les plus softs. Je sais très bien les commentaires qui circulent sur la relation entre mon derrière et un balai de Quidditch.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Je m’en fous.

Cette bande d’imbécile pourrait aussi bien se branler sous un kilt, j’en aurais toujours rien à foutre.

La seule chose qui m’atteigne, c’est lui.

La seule chose qui me blesse, dans les murmures méprisants que l’on me rapporte ou que je perçois, c’est que lui aussi partage cette opinion de moi. Qu’il me voie comme ça, à travers ses yeux si bleus. Les seuls qui comptent.

Vas-y, regarde-moi, enfoiré.

La salle commune des Gryffondors est pleine. Comme tous les soirs, la plus dissolue des maisons de Poudlard noie sa jeunesse dans l’alcool, la drogue, l’orgie des corps et des sens, jusqu’au petit matin.

Ils se détruisent pour coller à ce monde dégénéré qui les attend derrière les murs du château. La nuit est le témoin silencieux de leurs espoirs morts, de leurs rêves jetés par les fenêtres, de leur résignation. Ils se détruisent pour oublier, se désinhiber, et pour que lorsque la mort viendra, elle n’ait plus que leur vie à leur prendre.

Ils se détruisent parce qu’ils savent que leur existence sera courte. Alors ils la brûlent.

C’est ainsi qu’ils m’apparaissent, à l’heure où je les observe. Je ne peux m’empêcher de les envier, je crois. Il y a une forme de beauté dans cet abandon total. Ce suicide à petit feu. Cette absence de limites.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme eux ?

Pourquoi suis-je incapable de les rejoindre ?

Les extrêmes, ça n’a jamais été pour moi. Et aujourd’hui je me sens lâche, honteuse et seule. Spectatrice du péché sans pouvoir y participer. Sans que personne ne songe une seule seconde à m’y inviter. Ils n’imaginent même pas que je puisse en avoir le désir.

Je les envie, c’est vrai. Et en même temps, ils me dégoûtent.

La jeune fille sage en moi – l’insupportable jeune fille sage en moi – ne peut s’empêcher de s’insurger devant cette bacchanale de tous les instants, cette absence totale de retenue et de pudeur, cette attitude blasée qui dit merde à la vie pour lui préférer autre chose, quelques minutes de plaisir, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Je les regarde boire, danser, se vautrer les uns sur les autres dans des odeurs de bière, de sueur et de sexe, le tout sous une musique qui donne le rythme, comme le cœur immense et fou d’une créature multiforme.

Avant, tout cela m’indifférait. Parce qu’avant, le combat contre Vous-Savez-Qui m’écartait du quotidien désespéré de mes congénères. Parce qu’avant, Harry et Ron formaient le centre de mon monde. Le trio gagnant.

Mais à présent, même si Vous-Savez-Qui est bien là, plus présent que jamais, préparant son retour au su de tous sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour l’en empêcher, cette sixième année se révèle désespérément calme. Peut-être la plus calme que nous ayons jamais vécu à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, Harry a ses petits rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, et je me doute bien qu’ils ne restent pas plantés là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en se tournant les pouces. Mais quel que soit ce combat, Harry ne l’a pas partagé avec moi. Il est vrai qu’Harry a beaucoup changé depuis l’année dernière.

Depuis la mort de Sirius.

Il est là, ce soir. Avachi dans un canapé, avec tous les autres. Une fille sous chaque bras. L’une d’elles lui embrasse le cou comme si elle voulait le dévorer.

Il sent que je cherche son regard, alors il me l’accorde. Harry a toujours été là pour moi. A sa manière. Il me regarde, comme si le monde autour de lui n’avait plus la moindre importance. Il perçoit ma détresse, elle fait écho à la sienne. Il comprend. Et en même temps, il sait qu’il ne peut rien y faire.

Harry est amoureux de Ginny. Cela aussi, je le sais. La vie a quand même une putain d’ironie.

L’année dernière, il aurait suffi d’un mot de lui pour que Ginny se jette dans ses bras.

Mais cette année, c’est trop tard. Ginny en a eu assez d’être ignorée. Elle a rejoint les autres, elle a rejoint les bacchantes. Pour le dire moins élégamment, elle est devenue une salope.

Ça la regarde. Je me retiens de la juger. Mais pour Harry, ça a été le coup de trop.

Harry n’est plus le même depuis cette nuit au Département des Mystères. Quelque chose s’est brisé en lui. Le destin l’avait déjà suffisamment éprouvé, mais cette fois… Il s’est perdu. Il n’est plus le petit garçon que j’ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Il se battra contre Vous-Savez-Qui, il se battra jusqu’au bout. Mais il a laissé tomber tout le reste. Il ne croit plus en rien. Il a décidé de tout envoyer en l’air, et sa vie avec. Il se comporte comme le pire des connards, peut-être pour faire payer à ce monde d’avoir été si cruel avec lui. Ou peut-être pour n’avoir plus rien à perdre. Tout semble plus facile, lorsqu’on n’a rien à perdre.  

Quoi qu’il en soit, lui aussi, il a rejoint le flot. Il boit beaucoup. Il se drogue, lorsque l’envie lui en prend. Il ne fout plus rien en cours, sauf avec Slughorn. Il se tape tout ce qui bouge. Peut-être pour se venger de Ginny. Peut-être pour oublier. Tout cela à la fois.

Les seuls moments où je le retrouve, c’est lorsqu’il sent que je vais mal, et qu’il reste auprès de moi, sans rien dire. Plus que jamais conscient que nous ne sommes plus les mêmes, et ne le serons plus jamais.

Un rire attire mon attention. Je quitte Harry des yeux, pour le laisser à sa petite soirée.

C’est elle. Cette sale poufiasse de Lavande. Depuis deux semaines qu’ils sont ensemble, elle ne lâche plus Ron d'une semelle. Sa bouche semble vissée à la sienne comme la ventouse d’un tentacule de poulpe. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Ron ne m’aperçoit pas, ne fait même pas attention à moi. Quel enfoiré…

Déjà je sens les larmes me brûler les yeux, et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Je me sens tellement conne de pleurer pour un salaud pareil…

Ce n’est pas vrai. Je sais pourquoi je pleure. Je sais que je ne fais que l’insulter pour dissimuler mes sentiments. Je l’aime, cet enfoiré.

Je me lève, et les bouscule alors qu’ils s’embrassent devant la cheminée. Ron prend son air d’imbécile interloqué, puis Lavande se jette de nouveau sur lui comme un animal en rut.

Je n’ose pas imaginer ce qu’ils vont faire cette nuit. Comme toutes les nuits.

J’ai beau fermer les yeux, m’enfuir très loin de la salle commune, je ne peux m’empêcher d’imaginer ses mains courant sur son corps, sa peau nue contre la sienne, ses baisers descendant dans son cou, sur ses seins, lui en elle, tout simplement, et leurs soupirs alors qu’ils s’unissent encore et encore…

J’ai vraiment envie de vomir.

Je marche inconsciemment jusqu’à la salle de bain des préfets, dont je referme la porte derrière moi avant de m’y appuyer, les yeux fermés. Mon pouls bat trop vite. Dire que je me mets dans des états pareils, pour ce type qui ne le mérite même pas… Je suis vraiment trop conne.

Reprenant mes esprits, je rouvre les yeux pour m’apercevoir que je ne suis pas seule. Et merde. Cette soirée aura vraiment décidé de me faire chier.

 

\- Insomniaque, Granger ? fait Drago Malefoy sans se lever du bord de l’immense baignoire qui se remplit doucement.

 

\- Je ne suis pas d’humeur, Malefoy.

 

\- Moi non plus.

 

Il est assis contre une colonne, une main dans l’eau moussante, l’autre portant une bouteille à ses lèvres. Il boit une gorgée, puis me la tend :

 

\- Une bière ?

 

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

 

\- Tu as l’air d’en avoir plus besoin que moi.

 

Je soupire :

 

\- J’étais venue ici pour être seule…

 

\- Moi aussi.

 

Il repose la bouteille et ne dit plus rien. Et puis merde. C’est peut-être la preuve de mon désespoir, mais je préfère encore boire une bière avec Malefoy plutôt que de retourner dans la salle commune. Au moins, je pourrai passer mes nerfs sur la fouine.

Je viens m’asseoir en face de lui et je bois une gorgée de sa bouteille.

 

\- Ça ne te dégoûte pas de boire après une Sang-de-Bourbe ? j’attaque, pressée d’en découdre. 

 

Il m’accorde un rictus désabusé qui me donne envie de le frapper :

 

\- Tu crois vraiment que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre de toutes ces conneries, Granger ?

 

Pour le coup, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il le voit. Sourit de plus belle :

 

\- Je te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe parce que c’est ce qu’on attend de moi. Je me comporte comme une merde parce que c’est ce qu’on attend de moi. Quand on s’appelle Malefoy, on n’a pas le choix. Soit t’es un salopard, soit tu crèves.

 

Je secoue la tête :

 

\- Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça.

 

\- Pourquoi, parce que je t’ai insultée quand on avait douze ans ? Parce que j’ai blessé ton orgueil de petite fille ? Parce que j’ai traité ton copain ? Je t’en prie. J’y croyais peut-être quand on était mômes, parce que c’était fun et qu’il n’y avait aucune conséquence. Mais maintenant, ne me prends pas pour plus con que je ne le suis. Si je croyais vraiment à toutes ces conneries, je ne me foutrais pas en vrac au milieu de la nuit avec une de mes pires ennemies.

 

Il ricane, puis recommence à boire. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. L’instant me semble surréaliste. Au moins, j’ai momentanément oublié Ron et sa pouf. C’est déjà ça.

 

\- Pourquoi tu te fous en vrac ? je m’entends demander d’une petite voix.

 

Malefoy plisse les yeux, d’un air qui n’en a rien à foutre sans le penser vraiment. Il sort sa main de l’eau et relève sa manche droite. Je sais ce que je vais voir. Je ne suis pas surprise.

 

\- Tu t’en doutais, n’est-ce pas Granger ? C’est pour ça que ton petit pote Potter ne me lâche plus depuis la rentrée.

 

Il boit à nouveau avant de rabattre sa manche, comme si la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras lui était insupportable.

 

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? je lui demande, et je me rends compte que c’est la seule chose que je trouve à lui demander.

 

Je suis pétrifiée. Je ne sais si je devrais avoir peur, ou courir le dénoncer. Je reste assise là, tout simplement, transpercée par ses yeux de cobra :

 

\- Parce que je suis foutu, dit-il, et son corps se soulève d’un rire nerveux. Cette marque, c’est mon ticket pour l’abattoir. Elle n’a pas d’autre but.

 

Il doit voir mon air ébahi, car il ajoute :

 

\- Quoi, tu croyais que je m’étais porté volontaire ? Tu crois que j’ai eu le choix ?  

 

\- Je…

 

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après ma famille, Granger. L’anéantissement des Malefoy, c’est un passe-temps pour lui. Ça l’amuse de nous arracher les pattes et de nous regarder couiner.

 

Il boit jusqu’à finir la bouteille. Il en exhume une autre de derrière la colonne :

 

\- Et toi, dis-moi…, fait-il comme s’il était résigné à tout entendre. Quels sont les malheurs de la petite Granger ?

 

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que…

 

\- Je parie que ça a à voir avec cette andouille de Weasley.

 

Il lève la bouteille comme s’il portait un toast :

 

\- Sans rancune. J’ai jamais pu le blairer celui-là.

 

Je secoue mes boucles. Je sais que je ne devrais pas répondre. Mais le désespoir en moi se rebelle. J’en ai assez de faire ce qu’il faut. J’en ai assez d’être la petite fille sage que tout le monde laisse à l’écart. L’alcool m’aide, sans doute, car je décide de griller ma raison :

 

\- Ron sort avec Lavande Brown, je lance, du ton le plus neutre qui soit.

 

\- Et toi, tu en pinces pour lui.

 

Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire :

 

\- Tu es au courant de ça, toi ?

 

\- Tout le monde est au courant de ça.

 

Je ne me laisse pas démonter :

 

\- Et toi ? Miss Pansy Parkinson fait toujours tes quatre volontés ?

 

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

 

\- Je t’emmerde, Malefoy.

 

Il porte un nouveau toast à ça. Son regard se perd dans le vide un moment, puis il déclare :

 

\- Tu sais, la solution à ton problème est simple.

 

\- Ah oui ? J’ai hâte de l’entendre.

 

Malefoy hausse simplement les épaules :

 

\- Tape-toi d’autres mecs. Fais-lui payer, rends-le jaloux. A défaut de pouvoir l’avoir, agite-lui sous le nez ce qu’il a manqué.

 

J’ouvre la bouche sur une répartie qui ne vient pas. Et merde. Je le sens, ce caractère prude qui m’empêche de parler de ça, surtout avec Malefoy. Il perçoit ma gêne, ce bâtard. Ça m’apprendra à baisser ma garde. Qu’est-ce qu’il va encore inventer pour tirer parti de ma faiblesse ?

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui te pose problème, Granger ?

 

\- Je n’ai pas envie de me vautrer avec le premier venu…

 

\- Personne ne t’oblige à prendre Londubat.

 

Il sourit de sa propre vanne, puis reprend :

 

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner… Tu ne l’as jamais fait, c’est ça ?

 

Je ne réponds pas.

 

\- Réponds-moi, Granger. C’est ça ?

 

Je ne peux plus m’échapper. Ce n’est pas un Serpentard pour rien, l’enfoiré. Lentement, je fais non de la tête. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur Malefoy ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la discussion s’oriente là-dessus ? Pourquoi cette nuit ?

 

\- Maintenant, on sait pourquoi Weasley t’a préférée Brown, fait-il en ricanant.

 

Je me lève, prête à sauter du haut de la tour d’astronomie si cela pouvait effacer ma honte.

 

\- Déconne pas, Granger ! Reviens ! Excuse-moi.

 

Ce sont ces derniers mots qui me font me retourner.

 

\- « Excuse-moi » ? je répète.

 

\- Ouais, ça peut être sensible comme sujet… J’aurais dû me retenir. Tu me connais.

 

Jamais je n’aurais cru entendre Drago Malefoy s’excuser. Encore moins auprès de moi. Et pour un truc aussi con. Cette fois, je commence à croire à ce qu’il dit. Tout son couplet sur l’être et le paraître lorsqu’on est un Malefoy…

Je me rassois, lentement.

 

\- Je suis vierge, j’énonce doucement, comme pour le mettre à l’épreuve.

 

\- Tu n’as qu’à prendre Londubat alors, finalement. Au moins, vous serez deux.

 

\- Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries !

 

Il sourit. J’ai toujours envie de le gifler, mais c’est… différent. Peut-être parce que cette nuit, Drago Malefoy m’apparait plus humain que tous mes camarades réunis. Plus vivant. Il m’a adressé la parole, il m’a regardé, il s’est… révélé. Sans son humour à deux ronds, je pourrais même presque croire qu’il a de la compassion pour moi. Qu’il cherche à m’aider.

J’ai vraiment trop bu…

 

\- J’ai toujours été de celles qui pensent que l’on ne doit pas… passer à l’action pour de mauvaises raisons, je dis sans m’en rendre compte, faisant de Malefoy le réceptacle de mes pensées refoulées depuis trop longtemps.

 

\- Il n’y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons, Granger. C’est un contrat entre deux personnes. Ou plus.

 

Il comprend le message et renonce définitivement à l’humour :

 

\- L’important, c’est que les participants connaissent les termes du contrat, et les acceptent.

 

\- Justement, je ne veux pas imposer à quelqu’un… ma jalousie, mon mal-être…

 

\- Mais les mecs n’en auront rien à foutre, Granger. Tout ce qu’ils voudront ce seront un peu de bon temps, pas d’attachement, et la possibilité de voir comment Miss-Je-Sais-Tout se débrouille au plumard.

 

\- Tu me mets à peine la pression…

 

Malefoy se lève lentement, abandonnant ses cadavres de bouteille sur le sol :

 

\- La balle est dans ton camp, Granger. Tu ne m’as pas demandé mon avis, mais je te le donne quand même. Tu devrais commencer à réagir, au lieu de subir. Si ce crétin n’en a toujours rien à foutre de toi après ça, au moins tu auras retiré un peu de plaisir au milieu de cette merde.

 

Il fait mine de s’en aller, mais je le retiens :

 

\- Tu t’en vas ?

 

\- J’étais parti pour prendre un bain, mais tu m’as pourri mon plan, Granger. On va pas se dessaper tous les deux, pas vrai ? Qui sait où ça pourrait nous mener…

 

Il m’adresse un clin d’œil, toujours moqueur :

 

\- Remarque, si tu cherchais un moyen de foutre Weasley en rogne, je serais la cible idéale…

 

Il se retourne et me plante là, avec son sourire en coin. Les mots sortent de mes lèvres avant que j’ai le temps de les penser :

 

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

 

Il s’arrête sur le seuil de la porte, me regarde :

 

\- T’es sérieuse ?

 

\- Tu as raison. Il n’y a pas de meilleur moyen d’offenser Ron.

 

\- T’oublie que je m’appelle Malefoy, Granger. J’ai pas envie qu’on aille crier sur tous les toits que je me tape la Sang-de-Bourbe de Weasley.

 

\- Je ne le dirai à personne.

 

\- Mais à quoi ça sert, alors ? Si ton Weasley chéri n’est même pas au courant ?

 

\- Moi je le saurai. Ça me suffira.

 

Je me lève, j’avance jusqu’à Malefoy et sans le laisser réagir, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il n’y a plus de place pour le raisonnement, ni pour le doute. Je sais que je suis folle. Je sais que j’ai trop bu. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n’ai plus rien à foutre de rien.

Malefoy me repousse, je le laisse faire. Ça a eu le mérite de lui fermer sa belle petite gueule. Il me dévisage, incertain :

 

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais Granger ? Il y a une heure, tu m’aurais étripé si je t’avais fait un truc pareil.

 

Je hausse les épaules :

 

\- Tu n’es pas plus mal qu’un autre, Malefoy.

 

C’est un euphémisme. Je n’ai jamais pensé à Drago Malefoy de cette manière, mais force est de constater qu’il est plus que canon. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en dire autant…

 

\- Comment tu me trouves ? je demande directement, envahie par une pointe d’inquiétude.

 

L’alcool me rend vraiment trop conne… Et vraiment trop franche…

 

Malefoy semble se prendre un nouveau coup de poing en pleine figure :

 

\- La vache, Granger… Si on m’avait dit que…

 

Il secoue la tête :

 

\- Laisse tomber. T’es une jolie fille. Trop jolie pour Weasley.

 

\- Alors viens.

 

Je lui prends la main pour l’attirer vers la baignoire. Il me suit sans plus me quitter des yeux. Personne ne m’a jamais regardée de cette façon. C’est étrange. C’est agréable.

Je retire mon haut, que je laisse tomber sur le sol. L’eau chaude de la baignoire dessine des volutes de vapeur qui me chatouillent la peau.

J’approche mes mains de Malefoy, doucement, pour ne pas le faire fuir, et je défais sa cravate.

Mon cœur bat très vite et très fort. Ce n’est que le début, et pourtant, je n’ai jamais rien vécu d’aussi sensuel de toute ma vie.

Malefoy me regarde longuement. Comme s’il pesait le pour et le contre, une toute dernière fois. Je dégrafe mon soutien-gorge. Il se décide enfin à entrer dans mon jeu.

Il défait les boutons de sa chemise et la retire, révélant une peau très blanche, et une silhouette plus maigre que je ne l’aurais cru. Puissante, mais comme creusée par les soucis, dévorée par les ombres.

Il sait que je l’observe, et il me laisse faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il pose ses doigts sur ma peau et fait glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge.

Quelque chose a changé dans ses yeux. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé voir une telle expression sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Il est calme, et déterminé. J’ai perdu toute l’assurance qui s’était brusquement emparée de moi. Tel un chasseur capturant irrésistiblement sa proie, il me rapproche de lui et passe ses mains dans mon dos dans une étreinte forte, et froide. Il m’embrasse et cette fois, il ne me laisse pas repartir.

J’ai déjà embrassé Victor Krum en quatrième année. Mais cela n’a rien à voir avec ce baiser. Cela reviendrait à comparer une flamme et une étoile. Drago Malefoy m’embrasse, avec une intensité presque douloureuse, presque cruelle, comme si ses lèvres cherchaient à s’emparer d’un petit fragment de moi, une part que je perdrais et qui me hanterait à jamais. Lui me donne quelque chose en échange. Un petit fragment de lui, pour que je n’oublie jamais. Et pour qu’il me hante plus encore.

J’ai conscience de mes seins mis à nu tout contre son torse. Je n’ai jamais ressenti un tel contact humain. Et ce n’est que le début…

Libérant ses mains, Malefoy défait la fermeture de mon jean. Il me laisse le retirer ainsi que mes chaussures, tandis qu’il en fait de même.

Nous sommes nus, mais il ne reste pas là à me fixer, sans doute pour ne pas me mettre mal à l’aise. J’ai encore la présence d’esprit de m’en rendre compte… Et de m’étonner d’une telle prévenance, venant de Drago Malefoy.

Cette fois c’est lui qui me donne la main, et il nous fait entrer dans l’eau.

La chaleur fait naître des frissons tout le long de mon corps. J’ai l’impression de flotter. J’ai l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Je me sens belle.

Une petite voix au fond de moi cherche à me rappeler que ce moment n’est qu’une bulle sur le point d’éclater. Que lorsqu’elle le fera, ma folie m’explosera en pleine figure. Je m’en fiche. Je veux vivre ces instants intenses que je pressens. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Malefoy m’attire contre lui et m’embrasse à nouveau. Brusquement, je suis désorientée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pars en quête de ma lucidité perdue, et elle me dicte mes gestes. Sous l’eau, je trouve ce que je cherche, et je me prépare, autant mentalement que physiquement.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Granger ? fait Malefoy en m’écartant tout à coup.

 

\- A ton avis ?

 

Il me prend par les épaules, comme une enfant à qui l’on fait la leçon :

 

\- Je ne suis pas une bête sauvage. Si on doit le faire, il faut y mettre les formes.

 

\- Malefoy…

 

\- Non, même pour te rendre service, je ne donne pas dans les formalités vite expédiées.

 

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c’est que… Pour une première fois… Je n’ai pas l’intention de te réciter tout le Kama Sutra.

 

Il éclate de rire :

 

\- Je le sais bien, imbécile.

 

Il me saisit par la taille et nous fait tourner dans l’eau, jusqu’à m’appuyer contre la paroi carrelée. Je me laisse guidée, surprise d’apprécier le sentiment de sa force sur mon corps.

 

\- Détends-toi, murmure-t-il. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je ne vais pas te demander quoi que ce soit de bizarre. Mais la vie est déjà assez merdique, Granger. Si on est foutus pour tout le reste, essayons au moins de ne pas foirer ça.

 

J’acquiesce, étonnée de trouver dans ses paroles une profondeur comme je n’en avais encore jamais deviné. Ses yeux luisent à la lueur des torches.

 

\- Tu sais, je n’avais encore jamais réalisé à quel point tu étais beau, je murmure.

 

Il sourit. Je ne me sens plus idiote. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Il m’embrasse doucement, et murmure :

 

\- Et tu devras l’oublier dès le lendemain… 

 

Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut dire. Il ne me laisse pas le temps d’y réfléchir : ses doigts me touchent, comme jamais on ne m’a touchée auparavant.

Je suis d’abord plus curieuse qu’autre chose. Mon taux d’alcoolémie, et l’eau environnante, me donnent plus que jamais la sensation de flotter. Puis je m’éveille à ce contact si différent du mien. J’ai peur que cette différence ne me bloque. Il ne me touche pas comme je le ferais. Pas au rythme que j’emploierais. Mais petit à petit, je sens s’éveiller en moi une chaleur nouvelle. Je passe un bras autour de son cou et je soupire dans le creux de son épaule.

Il ne s’arrête pas, doucement, fermement. Il m’embrasse sur la joue, les lèvres, dans le cou. Comme si j’étais un diamant dont il chérissait les multiples facettes.

Je le sens durcir tout contre moi, et de sa main libre, il me guide jusqu’à lui.

J’ai une vague idée de ce que je dois faire. Je me laisse entraînée par le rythme qu’il exerce sur moi. Cette fois, nous partageons quelque chose, je le sens. Cette sensation qui monte en moi monte aussi en lui.

Il redresse son visage, appuie son front tout contre le mien pour me regarder dans les yeux. La gêne me donne envie de le fuir, mais ses iris sont deux pôles magnétiques qui ne me relâchent plus.

 

\- Maintenant, Granger…

 

Il m’embrasse longuement. Il retire ses doigts, met sa main sur la mienne pour le guider jusqu’à moi.

Je me plaque contre la paroi lorsqu’il entre en moi, et je ne peux m’empêcher de fermer les yeux, les bras serrés autour de son torse.

Il reste sans bouger. Il a reculé son visage, et il m’embrasse doucement, chaque parcelle de mon visage, en me murmurant de me détendre. Sa voix est si douce et si calme… Jamais je n’aurais cru entendre la voix de Drago Malefoy habitée de tels sentiments. Il dégage mes cheveux humides de mon front, et me sourit avant de continuer :

 

\- Ça va ?

 

\- Oui…

 

\- Il va falloir que tu t’habitues un peu… Dis-moi si tu veux que je m’arrête.

 

J’acquiesce, et soudain c’est moi qui l’embrasse, de toutes mes forces. Il bouge et cette fois, je le sens en moi. La douleur revient. Je n’y prête pas attention, je me perds dans la douceur des lèvres de Malefoy, le va-et-vient de sa langue autour de la mienne.

Ses gestes se font plus profonds, et petit à petit, la douleur reflue. Je la sens s’évanouir en moi, remplacée par autre chose. Le feu éveillé par les doigts de Malefoy ne s’est pas éteint. Le voilà qui grandit à nouveau, et je peux détacher mon visage de celui de mon amant, pour le contempler tandis que nous ne sommes plus qu’un.

Je ne suis plus frappée par la folie de l’instant. Je voudrais que cet instant demeure hors du temps.

La respiration de Malefoy se fait plus rapide, il se laisse emporter lui aussi. Je m’agrippe à lui autant qu’il s’agrippe à moi. Nous y sommes presque, presque au seuil de quelque chose, une chose que je ne peux que deviner…

Soudain je me contracte autour de lui, et mon plaisir s’échappe de ma bouche, en même temps que le sien. Il me serre très fort. J’ai la sensation de n’être plus qu’une seule chair. Un seul être. J’ai la sensation que si l’on venait à nous séparer, cela me déchirerait. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter la sécurité de cette étreinte qui n’est dédiée qu’à moi.

L’excitation reflue, pour laisser place à une étrange quiétude. Je me sens chaude. Je me sens entière.

Malefoy me dévisage, et caresse mes cheveux. Il m’embrasse encore de cette douceur surprenante.

Il se retire, mais me garde un long moment dans ses bras sans rien dire. Il laisse l’eau du bassin nous bercer dans la nuit.

J’ai la gorge serrée. Je suis trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. A part que je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

Alors Malefoy m’embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres, très vite, avant de murmurer :

 

\- Ne laisse pas Weasley te priver de ça, Granger.

 

J’avais complètement oublié Ron. Je ne veux pas penser à lui.

Malefoy sort, se sèche rapidement et m’invite à le rejoindre. Il passe une serviette autour de mes épaules, encore une fois comme si j’étais une enfant. Il joue avec les mèches de mes cheveux trempés.

Son silence donne à l’atmosphère un caractère presque religieux. Je ne sais ce qui m’a le plus touchée cette nuit. Cette étrange maturité que j’ai découverte, dans les traits de mon ennemi…

Il se rhabille. Il m’embrasse sur le front. Puis il disparait, aussi brusquement qu’il s’est révélé à moi.

Je remets mes vêtements moi aussi, plus pour éviter de penser qu’autre chose. Il y a de l’eau dans mes yeux, et du feu dans mon cœur. J’ai l’impression de le sentir encore en moi…

Lorsque je rentre me coucher, la salle commune des Gryffondors est déserte. L’aube ne tardera plus.

Au petit déjeuner, je regarde Ron bécoter sa Lavande. Je regarde Harry faire du pied à sa voisine de table, pour oublier que Ginny est encore dans la tour à se taper Dean Thomas. Je regarde ce spectacle, et cette fois, j’ai l’impression d’en comprendre le sens. De partager un secret sur lequel je ne peux poser de mots.

C’est stupide, je le sais. J’ai rompu le serment que je m’étais fait à moi-même. J’ai trahi mes convictions, trahi mes sentiments. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne regrette rien ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de recommencer ?

 

Le soir suivant, au milieu de la fête, je m’éclipse à nouveau. Je retrouve le chemin de la salle de bain des préfets, sans savoir exactement ce que j’espère. Ou plutôt si, je le sais. Je refuse simplement de me l’avouer.

J’ouvre la porte, et Drago Malefoy est là. Assis au pied d’une colonne, une main dans l’eau moussante. Il me regarde entrer, et il dit simplement :

 

\- Une bière ?


	2. Balance (23 Septembre - 22 Octobre)

Balance. Je ne suis pas une balance.

J’entre dans la Grande Salle ce matin, et comme d’habitude, tout le monde m’ignore. Oh, ils savent que je suis là. Juste le temps de détourner le regard. Après quoi ils retournent à leurs petites occupations. Leurs problèmes. Leurs vies. Ils se disent : « Voilà celle qui pleure sans arrêt. Pitié, pourvu qu’elle ne déverse pas son chagrin sur moi ! »

Je les comprends. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie. Cela fait si longtemps que je suis comme ça… J’ai du mal à me rendre compte. Bloquée dans ce sentiment de chute perpétuelle, ce vide qui me fait redouter le sommeil, seule avec moi-même, et le matin plus encore.

Les jours se succèdent, dans l’attente d’un changement que je ne provoque pas. Je sais que c’est un cercle vicieux. Je suis prisonnière. Selon les jours, je suis prisonnière de ma lâcheté, ou prisonnière de mes choix. Marietta dit que c’est simplement la malchance, et que les autres sont trop cons pour en valoir la peine.

Marietta parle comme ça. Pas moi. J’ai toujours été la jolie fille bien sage, trop sage. Je n’ai jamais rien eu à faire pour me faire aimer. J’aimais les gens, spontanément, et ils me le rendaient. Mais à présent, je suis toute seule. Quelle que soit cette chose qui attirait mes camarades, elle s’en est allée. Cho Chang n’est plus. Elle n’est plus qu’un fantôme, une pâle copie délavée. Un souvenir désagréable sur lequel on glisse, de peur qu’il ne nous atteigne.

On dit toujours que nos vrais amis se dévoilent le jour où le malheur frappe. Et bien le malheur m’a frappée, et mes amis ne se sont pas dévoilés. Sauf Marietta. Elle est la seule à m’avoir soutenue. La seule à être restée auprès de moi lorsque… lorsque Cédric est mort… Pendant l’été que j’ai passé dans un état proche de la catatonie, refusant de manger, ne dormant que pour renouveler mes larmes.

J’ai été touchée par quelque chose durant cette cinquième année. Par l’amour, bien sûr. Mais surtout par la mort. Et les gens ont coutume de fuir devant la mort. Il n’y a rien de plus encombrant qu’un ami en deuil… Une personne atteinte d’une souffrance si vive qu’elle vous la communique, et qui pourtant demeure inaccessible, incompréhensible à la conscience des autres, à jamais changée, à jamais différente.

Oui, je comprends qu’ils aient fui. Je ne leur en tiens pas rigueur. Même encore maintenant, quand je vois ce que je suis devenue… Je ne peux leur en tenir rigueur.

Je m’assois à la table des Serdaigles, en face de Marietta. Comme d’habitude, elle a dissimulé ses furoncles sous une triple couche de maquillage. Le résultat n’est pas très concluant, mais je serais la dernière à la critiquer pour cela. Marietta endure les mêmes souffrances que moi.

Elle est seule, elle aussi. Rejetée de tous. Condamnée à se regarder tous les jours dans le miroir avec le mot « Cafard » écrit sur le visage. Je suis là pour elle, comme elle l’a été pour moi. Et c’est cela mon crime.

Marietta est une balance. Marietta a dénoncé l’Armée de Dumbledore à Dolores Ombrage, l’année dernière, parce que le Ministère menaçait de faire perdre son emploi à sa mère. Granger n’a rien trouvé de mieux que ce châtiment barbare pour la punir : ces furoncles…

Je ne peux pas approuver le choix de Marietta. Mais au moins ai-je fait l’effort de le comprendre. Il est facile de condamner. D’ailleurs, c’est ce que tous les autres ont fait. C’est ce que Harry a fait…

Mais Marietta est mon amie. La seule à être restée auprès de moi lorsque je n’étais plus rien, la _seule_. Alors je l’ai soutenue. J’ai refusé de l’exclure, comme tous les autres. Et c’est comme cela que j’ai tout perdu…

Harry est là lui aussi, ce matin. Il prend son petit déjeuner seul avec Granger, depuis que Ron Weasley sort avec Lavande Brown. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, et tous les signes d’une gueule de bois. Cela ne l’empêche pas de sourire, d’un sourire qui me rappelle ceux qu’il m’adressait autrefois. J’ai beau voir qu’il a changé… J’ai beau voir qu’il est différent… Je n’y peux rien, mon cœur se sert encore dans ma poitrine, et je souffre.

Harry, tu es si cruel avec moi…

Je ne m’étais jamais rendue compte d’à quel point Harry divisait le monde en noir et blanc, avant cet affrontement qui nous a opposé au sujet de Marietta. J’aurais dû le deviner, cependant. Harry a été frappé par la mort, lui aussi. Pire encore : par le mal. Lui aussi en est ressorti marqué. Il vit désormais dans le rejet de tout ce qui ne correspond pas à sa vision de la probité… Selon lui, Marietta aurait dû sacrifier sa mère, et le seul revenu de toute sa famille, pour la survie des entraînements clandestins de l’AD…

Encore aujourd’hui, alors que j’y repense, ma colère se réveille. Je n’ai jamais été colérique. Et pourtant, Harry, tu as éveillé la colère en moi…

Tu n’as pas cherché à comprendre. Tu as vu quelque chose qui t’a semblé indigne, alors tu l’as rejeté, et moi dans la foulée. Pas une seconde, tu ne t’es posé la question. Pas une seconde, tu n’as tenté de te mettre à ma place, encore moins à celle de Marietta. Et pour cela, je t’en veux, Harry. Je t’en veux autant que mon amour pour toi me le permet. C’est-à-dire beaucoup, et très peu.

Tu m’aperçois, là, tout de suite. Mon regard trouve le tien. Il ne le retient pas. Tu dérives, comme si tu ne m’avais pas remarquée. Tu ne m’évites même pas, c’est pire que cela. Tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne me vois plus.

Je ne sais ce qui me fait le plus mal. Le fait que tu aies été capable de me rayer si complètement de ta vie, en l’espace d’un battement de cœur. Ou le fait que tu n’aies plus d’yeux que pour elle.

La belle, la magnifique. Ginny Weasley.

Qui aurait cru que la fragile petite fille qui avait dansé avec Neville Londubat au bal de Noël deviendrait cette rousse plantureuse, objet de toutes les convoitises ?

J’avoue que la transformation m’a choquée moi-même. Avant cette année, je n’ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments particuliers envers Ginny Weasley, en bien ou en mal. Tout juste avais-je l’impression de me retrouver un peu en elle. Parce qu’elle était belle sans le savoir. Parce qu’il y avait dans sa réserve une douceur qui séduisait mon caractère si semblable. Là, j’ai l’impression de me tenir devant une autre personne.

Comme Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley n’est plus. J’ignore ce qu’il s’est passé, dans son esprit ou dans sa chair, pour qu’elle devienne ainsi. J’ignore si ce changement est volontaire ou non. Autour de moi, les garçons parlent d’une chenille qui se serait transformée en papillon. Je ne suis pas d’accord. Moi, cette métamorphose me met mal à l’aise, et pas seulement parce qu’Harry s’y est pris au piège, comme tous les autres. Elle me met mal à l’aise, parce que je ne peux plus me retrouver en Ginny. Elle m’apparait vulgaire. Même dans le secret de ma conscience, cela me parait terrible à dire… Et pourtant, c’est ce que je ressens.

Dire qu’Harry marche pour cette créature toute en effets de crinière et en décolletés… Dire qu’il se torture, qu’il souffre, qu’il fout sa dignité en l’air pour cette espèce de succube qui a remplacé la timide Ginny Weasley…

Rien que d’y penser, je repousse mon assiette loin de moi. Marietta ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle a l’habitude. Beaucoup de gens pensent que nous passons notre temps ensemble parce que nous n’avons plus personne d’autre à qui nous raccrocher. Je refuse de penser ainsi. Je sais que ce n’est pas vrai. Mon amitié pour Marietta est sincère. Et la sollicitude dans son regard à cet instant est la seule chose qui m’empêche de fondre encore en larmes devant toute la Grande Salle.

Je m’en veux de pleurer. Je me déteste de pleurer. J’en suis venue à haïr ce personnage de princesse en détresse que je semble condamnée à incarner. Je suis plus que cela. Je suis moins que cela. Je suis une pauvre imbécile amoureuse, prête à n’importe quoi, absolument n’importe quoi pour un regard de celui qu’elle aime… rien qu’un regard… Je ne vis qu’à travers lui. Je le ressens, dans la douleur fulgurante qui me déchire constamment, et vers laquelle je reviens sans cesse, comme si je ne pouvais lâcher prise, comme si je voulais y goûter encore plus, dussé-je en mourir…

Harry, je t’en prie, reviens à la raison. Ma mémoire rejoue sans arrêt les images de ces instants que nous avons partagés. A l’époque où tes regards n’étaient que pour moi. A l’époque où tu te figeais et rougissais dès que tu m’apercevais. A l’époque où me voir souffrir t’étais insupportable…

Je me souviens de notre premier baiser. De mes larmes. De ce rendez-vous si étrange, où Cédric se tenait encore entre nous, d’une certaine façon. Je me souviens de ta main dans la mienne. Je me souviens de notre première fois. Ta première fois. Cédric m’avait déjà aimée, mais avec toi, c’était différent. Je me rappelle ne pas m’être sentie à l’aise à l’idée de devoir être celle qui te guide… Ce n’est pas dans ma nature… Mais tu as pris confiance, et chaque nouvelle fois était merveilleuse.

Imaginer que tu accordes tout cela à la première venue… Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Harry ? Je sais que tu aimes Ginny. Je sais qu’ironiquement, tu dois endurer les mêmes souffrances que moi. Et pourtant, même avec un couteau sous la gorge, jamais je ne pourrais donner à un autre ce que je brûle de te donner à toi. Pas même pour te rendre jaloux. Pas même pour attirer ton attention…

Cela doit être parce que je suis faible. Tout le monde autour de moi parle de sexe d’une façon si détachée… Comme si cela n’avait pas d’importance. Comme s’il s’agissait d’une drogue dont il faudrait abuser avant la fin. Je sais que le monde va mal, mais… dans ces moments-là, j’ai simplement envie de me réfugier dans tes bras, et d’oublier que le monde existe. Je veux croire encore en de belles choses, de vraies choses. Un amour sincère. Un amour plus fort que les épreuves.

Marietta dit que si tu m’as si facilement abandonnée, c’est que tu ne m’as jamais vraiment aimée. J’ai peur de la croire. Une partie de moi y croit déjà. Mais alors, je me souviens de la complicité que nous avons partagée. Et cela me semble tout simplement impossible… Dire qu’il y a quelques mois à peine, nous nous parlions encore tous les jours… Et à présent tu m’ignores, comme une étrangère. Je sais que je ne te traverse pas l’esprit, pas même une seconde. Et cela me rend malade.

Qu’ai-je fait de si mal, Harry ? Pourquoi me condamnes-tu d’avoir été loyale envers ma seule amie ? Pourquoi me condamnes-tu pour une vertu que tu estimes, que tu exerces toi-même, auprès de tes amis ? Pourquoi n’as-tu pas cherché à comprendre ? Pourquoi ne t’es-tu pas battu pour nous sauver… ?

Toutes ces questions, je brûle de te les poser, et pourtant, je sais que jamais je n’oserai. Je sais quelles réponses tu m’apporterais. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Ce serait mettre un terme à notre histoire, des mots sur notre rupture, et je ne le supporterai pas.

Marietta dit que je suis stupide. Que je devrais trancher dans le vif, une bonne fois pour toutes. Me libérer de toi. Aller de l’avant. Mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas aller mieux. Je ne veux pas t’oublier. Je préfère cette mort à petit feu, plutôt que de te perdre définitivement, de lâcher prise, de te dire adieu. J’en suis tout simplement incapable. Je m’agrippe au souvenir de toi, et je me sens misérable.

Je me lève et je sors de table. Je fais signe à Marietta de ne pas me suivre. Elle sait ce que cela signifie. Je n’irai pas en cours aujourd’hui. Peu importe si je rate mon Aspic.

Je remonte la table des Gryffondors, et je ralentis en arrivant à hauteur d’Harry. Instinctivement, il me regarde. Je m’immobilise. Je trouve ce courage en moi, parce que j’ai trop soif de lui. Pendant un bref instant, je crois qu’il va me parler. Qu’il me donnera mes réponses, en fin de compte.

Et puis Ginny Weasley s’esclaffe à l’autre bout de la tablée. Il se retourne. Je le perds. Je n’existe plus pour lui.

La douleur me poignarde sur place, et je ne peux plus respirer. Je sors de la Grande Salle, sans me précipiter. Mon éducation reste ancrée en moi, même en cet instant…

Je monte les étages jusqu’à la Tour d’Astronomie, déserte à cette heure matinale.

Là, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Encore une fois. Je me déteste, et je le déteste, je me sens idiote… J’ai envie de me faire mal… J’ai envie que toute cette douleur s’arrête. J’ai envie de ressentir quelque chose, et qu’il ressente quelque chose, lui aussi… Je veux l’atteindre, quel que soit le moyen.

Essuyant mes larmes, je me relève et m’écarte du mur où je m’étais appuyée. Le paysage est si beau, vu d’ici. Le monde semble si vaste. Si prometteur. Si tranquille. Indifférent aux tempêtes qui nous écrasent, pauvres enfants inutiles…

Harry, rien n’est pire que le sentiment de t’avoir eu un jour, et que ce jour n’est plus. Rien n’est pire que d’avoir goûté à tes lèvres, cru que ce serait pour toujours, et ne pouvoir en garder que le souvenir. Le sort m’avait déjà pris Cédric. Mais avec toi, c’est pire. Parce que tu es en vie. Parce que tu incarnes tous les jours tout ce que j’ai perdu. Parce que tant que nous sommes en vie, il reste encore un espoir. Parce que tant que je serai en vie, je t’aimerai. Et je ne pourrai pas te laisser partir. Et je souffrirai.

La solution m’apparait comme dans un rêve. Cela ne devrait pas me surprendre, en fait. J’y pense depuis tellement longtemps. Je n’en ai jamais parlé. Ce n’est pas dans ma nature d’en parler. Mais je suppose que c’est dans ma nature de le faire.

Je grimpe sur le parapet, toute entière habitée par mes larmes. Le vide m’attire, irrésistiblement. Il fait écho à ce déséquilibre en moi. Peut-être que je pourrai voler. Oui, m’envoler, et partir loin de tout ceci. Laisser mon cœur derrière moi. Ne plus être moi, ne plus être rien. Ne plus ressentir.

\- Cho ?

Je sursaute, m’agrippe à la paroi.

\- Luna ?

Je distingue sa chevelure blonde à travers mes mèches de cheveux battues par le vent.

\- Comment tu as su que j’étais ici ? je demande, ne pouvant refouler la colère qui grandit en moi.

J’y étais presque… J’y étais… J’y suis encore.

\- Tu souffres vraiment beaucoup, répond Luna de sa voix rêveuse. Ça m’étonne que pas plus de gens ne l’ait perçu. Dans les histoires, on ne dit jamais à quel point le perdant du triangle souffre.

Je la dévisage, sans la comprendre. Comme d’habitude avec Luna. Mais aujourd’hui, je ne veux pas faire d’effort. Je n’en ai plus la force. Je veux me briser comme mon cœur l’a été.

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça, répond-elle comme en écho à mes pensées.

Luna s’avance, sans avoir peur que je saute, et elle me tend la main :

\- Si tu meurs, Harry pensera à toi, dit-elle. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour t’en apercevoir. Plus personne ne pourra lever les yeux sur toi. Il n’y aura vraiment plus aucun espoir.

Je sens un gigantesque sanglot me déchirer la poitrine :

\- Il n’y a _plus_ d’espoir ! je crie. Qu’est-ce qu’il me reste, dans la vie ? Je perds tous ceux que j’aime ! Je meurs à petit feu et personne ne s’en soucie ! Personne ne me voit !

\- Moi, je te vois. Je te vois même très bien.

Elle me prend la main et me force à descendre. Je suis trop stupéfaite pour résister. Il y a cette étrange force, chez Luna. Ce don qui lui permet de voir droit dans le cœur des gens, et d’en ressortir ce qu’ils refusent d’avouer. Elle me fixe de cette façon à cet instant, et je ne peux pas m’échapper :

\- Tu es Cho Chang, dit-elle. Tu existes, indépendamment d’Harry Potter. Tu es un être à part entière.

\- Mais je ne veux pas me détacher de lui… J’ai connu un amour profond, deux fois en deux ans. Je ne reconnaitrai plus jamais ça… Et je ne peux plus vivre sans.

\- Tu peux.

Elle m’attrape par les poignets, tout doucement :

\- Cho. Tu peux.

Elle me sourit, et sans la moindre hésitation, elle m’embrasse.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? je m’exclame.

\- Je te donne ce dont tu as besoin, répond-elle.

Et elle recommence, sans forcer, caressant mes lèvres comme s’il s’agissait d’un trésor précieux. Je veux résister, m’échapper. Et en même temps, je veux rester. Ses baisers sont si doux… J’avais presque oublié ce qu’était la douceur… Luna me prend dans ses bras, et c’est une étreinte que je ne peux pas briser. Plus personne ne m’a prise dans ses bras depuis… Je ne peux même pas m’en souvenir. Seigneur, je me sens si seule… Trop seule… Je ne peux même pas refuser une étreinte si on me l’offre…

Il y a autre chose. Je me sens excitée. Peut-être parce que mes émotions sont à vif. Peut-être parce que je suis complètement perdue. Peut-être parce que Luna est une fille.

Je n’ai jamais été excitée par les filles. Mais justement, j’ai la sensation de faire quelque chose d’interdit… Je _ressens_ quelque chose. Peu importe que ce soit de l’attirance, de la curiosité ou de l’indignation. Je ressens quelque chose de nouveau. Je vis, plus que je n’ai vécu ces six derniers mois.

C’est pourquoi j’embrasse Luna à mon tour. Ce n’est qu’un baiser, pas vrai ? Je veux ressentir un peu plus de cet empressement tout au fond de moi. Le contact d’une autre personne contre ma bouche. Ce sentiment d’interdit. J’en veux plus.

Luna effleure mes seins à travers mon pull, je la laisse faire. Je ne la regarde pas. J’ai du mal à réaliser que c’est elle. Puis l’une de ses mains descend tout contre ma cuisse, soulève ma jupe, et elle caresse cet empressement que je ne peux plus réprimer.

C’est trop agréable. J’ai trop mal depuis trop longtemps. Je ne peux pas l’arrêter, je n’en ai même plus la pensée. Je veux qu’elle continue. Elle glisse sa main sous mes sous-vêtements, et ses doigts jouent en moi. Je rejette la tête en arrière. Elle m’embrasse le cou. L’arête de ma mâchoire, mes lèvres. Elle va-et-vient, attentive à mes soupirs, jusqu’à ce qu’elle me sente jouir, alors que je m’agrippe à elle.

J’ai l’impression de voler. Pendant quelques secondes, je n’ai plus mal. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry est sorti de ma vie.

Luna retire ses doigts, dégage son visage et sourit sincèrement, comme si de rien n’était :

\- Tu vas mieux maintenant, dit-elle.

Je n’ai pas de mots pour la contredire. Je ressens une douceur, comme un baume, sur les blessures de mon cœur. Luna s’en retourne comme elle est venue. Sans une explication, sans rien demander en retour. Je regarde sa chevelure blonde disparaitre dans les escaliers.

Je me rapproche à nouveau du parapet. Je caresse la froideur de la pierre. La promesse de cette même froideur, si je venais à sauter. Les vestiges de mon orgasme s’épanouissent en moi. Je contemple une dernière fois le vide, comme à regret.

Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. 


	3. Scorpion (23 octobre - 22 novembre)

Scorpion. Une fascinante créature, le scorpion.

Vous saviez qu’il faisait partie de la classe des arachnides ? Non, bien sûr. La plupart des gens se foutent de ce genre de détails. Eh bien, vous avez tort.

Le scorpion dispose de deux armes pour venir à bout de ses proies. Un dard recourbé, qui dispense un venin paralysant d’une douleur fulgurante, et des pinces, agiles, puissantes. Le scorpion paralyse par la souffrance. Il transperce ses victimes pour qu’elles ne puissent plus lui échapper. Alors, il les dévore lentement.

Je suis un scorpion.

En surface, peu de gens pourraient discerner le prédateur derrière le visage avenant, le sourire charismatique et les yeux rieurs de Dean Thomas. En surface, je suis un Gryffondor de 6e année, le meilleur ami de Seamus Finnigan et le petit ami de Ginny Weasley. Je suis un élève moyen, un garçon populaire, qui a toujours su demeurer soigneusement en retrait des ennuis de Potter et de sa clique, sans que cela ne se remarque. J’ai participé à l’AD, bien sûr, histoire de jouer le jeu. Et parce que c’était bien la première fois qu’il se passait quelque chose d’intéressant dans cette foutue école. Mais pour le reste…

Sous la surface, je suis un scorpion. Je me tapis dans l’ombre à l’abri de la lumière, à la recherche de ce froid qui se cristallise à la place de mon cœur. Je regarde Poudlard s’agiter comme un vivier regorgeant de proies potentielles. Je m’en suis déjà offert quelques-unes.

Les filles sont des cibles faciles, aisément influençables, surtout à cet âge. Les tentatives désespérées de mes camarades masculins pour les séduire m’ont toujours laissé perplexe. Soit ils échouent lamentablement, soit ils reculent au dernier moment… Alors que n’importe qui d’intelligent peut rapidement saisir le truc. Les filles ne demandent que peu de choses. De l’attention. De la gentillesse. Des compliments. La sensation d’occuper le centre du monde, notre monde à nous, les mâles. Passés ces quelques tours de passe-passe, et avec suffisamment d’assurance, l’affaire est dans la poche. Si en plus vous êtes dotés d’un sourire charmeur…

Le secret est de ne pas les laisser croire qu’elles peuvent vous échapper. Agissez comme si elles étaient déjà prises au piège, et elles s’y feront prendre d’elles-mêmes. Ce n’est pas plus compliqué que ça, une fille. Elles veulent se donner l’air sophistiqué, émotif, complexe… Tout ça, c’est du flan. En pleine adolescence, elles sont aussi connes les unes que les autres, et du peu que j’en ai vu, ça ne s’arrange pas avec l’âge. Elles veulent exactement la même chose que les mecs. La seule différence, c’est que bien souvent, leur éducation leur interdit de se l’avouer. De l’assumer. Quelle belle connerie, je vous jure…

Mais bon, peu importe. Une fois qu’on a compris le truc, je vous dis, on les craque toutes. La seule chose qui me désespère, dans tout ça, c’est d’être le seul mec à l’avoir compris… Enfin de compte, ce n’est pas une question de sexe, ni d’âge.

En ce soir d’Halloween, je passe ma langue sur mes crocs de vampire et avale une gorgée de whiskey. Il est teint en rouge, pour l’occasion. Rien à voir avec du vrai sang. J’aurais aimé goûter du vrai sang…

Le vampire me rappelle le scorpion, aussi faisait-il un déguisement tout indiqué. Lui aussi, il dévore ses victimes, d’une certaine façon… Lui aussi, il les paralyse, jusqu’à ce qu’elles ne puissent plus échapper à son emprise…

Assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, je contemple Ginny Weasley danser sur de la musique rock au milieu d’un groupe de filles de 5e année. Elle porte en tout et pour tout un déguisement de Mina Harker qui n’est en fait qu’une robe courte à bustier serré, du genre que l’on n’aurait jamais pu porter à l’époque victorienne. Elle a relevé ses cheveux dans un semblant de chignon élaboré. Un simple artifice pour qu’ils révèlent son cou nu, et le suçon que je lui ai infligé, juste pour l’occasion. Sa vision me procure un intense sentiment de satisfaction, et je me sens durcir.

Ginny danse là, légèrement vêtue, à la vue de tous, et elle arbore ma marque. Tout le monde sait qu’elle est à moi. Et elle le sait aussi.

Soudain, elle tourne un peu trop vite sur elle-même et s’effondre sur l’un des canapés. Ses joues très roses trahissent son alcoolémie déjà élevée. Tant mieux. Elle est plus farouche lorsqu’elle est ivre.

Je la regarde encore un peu, attendant que son instinct la rappelle auprès de son maître. Pourtant elle finit par se retourner, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans ce coin de canapé. Elle pourrait presque passer pour l’enfant qu’elle est encore, au fond d’elle. Cet enfant que je prends plaisir à prendre et à tuer, chaque fois que nous couchons ensemble… Ses jambes relevées dévoilent ses sous-vêtements rouges. Ce n’est pourtant pas ce détail qui retient mon attention.

Ce n’est pas moi qu’elle regarde. C’est Potter. Evidemment. Peu importe combien de fois on la bat, une chienne prend du temps à être dressée… Non pas que j’aie jamais frappé Ginny, ne vous méprenez pas. La violence, c’est pour les faibles. Non, moi je préfère la torture psychologique… Et les punitions…humiliantes.

Ginny regarde Potter, donc. Et bien vas-y, regarde-le autant que tu veux, ma chérie… Fais-toi plaisir. Tout le château sait que tu l’aimes, et moi aussi. Ce que je suis le seul à savoir en revanche, c’est pourquoi tu restes avec moi.

Bien sûr, en surface, je suis le gars sympa, rappelons-le, ne l’oubliez pas. Tout le monde s’accorde à dire qu’une fille qui sort avec moi est une fille chanceuse. Mais tout le monde sait aussi que Ginny et Potter, c’est une histoire qui saute aux yeux. Alors pourquoi, Ginny ?

Il est à tes pieds, tu le tiens. Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec un autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tolères qu’il se pavane avec d’autres poules, juste sous ton nez ? Un mot de toi, et il te tombe dans les bras. Tout le monde le sait. Alors quoi, tu ne lui pardonnes pas ses écarts de conduite ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Tu le repoussais déjà avant qu’il s’improvise Don Juan. Alors qu’est-ce que c’est, Ginny ?

Une fois encore, la réponse me semble évidente. Pourtant, je semble être le seul à comprendre.

Potter n’est plus le même depuis les évènements au Ministère. Depuis que son parrain est mort sous ses yeux et qu’il a laissé sa meurtrière s’échapper sans une égratignure. Depuis que Voldemort a pris possession de son corps, uniquement pour pouvoir mieux renaître aux yeux de tous. Potter a vécu tout cela… Et il y a perdu quelque chose.

Toi, tu l’as vu, Ginny. Parce que tu le connaissais vraiment. Parce que tu l’aimais. Le jeune garçon dont tu es tombée amoureuse a disparu ce fameux jour au Ministère. Il a été remplacé par un autre, ce fantôme qui se balade avec les chairs et les traits de Potter, mais qui n’est plus Potter.

Tu l’as vu, Ginny. Potter le sait. Il sait qu’il a perdu toute chance de te posséder un jour, parce que la chose indéfinissable que tu aimais en lui est morte.

Je souris. Potter a peut-être perdu son envie de vivre, mais pas son intellect, du moins le peu dont il dispose. Il est conscient de ce dilemme complexe. Et ça doit être encore plus terrible. Car il sait qu’il ne peut plus être celui que tu veux qu’il soit, Ginny chérie. A cause de cela, il demeurera à jamais hors d’atteinte. Tu peux le regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit tant que tu veux. L’étincelle ne reviendra pas.

Je m’enfonce dans mon siège, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de whiskey sanglant. Je suis fin psychologue, vous avez remarqué ? C’est curieux, puisque je ne ressens pas la moindre émotion. Pourtant, je déchiffre celles des autres comme un livre ouvert.

Ginny chérie, toi aussi tu essayes d’être quelqu’un d’autre depuis que ton amour n’est plus. La douleur a été si grande pour toi que tu t’es dit que le seul moyen d’y échapper, c’était de tomber amoureuse d’un autre. Voilà ce que tu as fait depuis l’été dernier. Tu n’es pas devenue une salope, comme beaucoup l’ont dit dans ton dos (je dois dire, à ce propos, que j’admire la façon dont tu les as ignorés…). Tu as simplement essayé de tomber amoureuse. D’abord d’un type, et puis d’un autre…

Ça n’a jamais duré bien longtemps. Parce que tu es une fille, et que tu t’es laissée guider par tes émotions… Tu as tout de suite senti que ça ne collerait pas avec eux. Que ce ne serait pas eux. Du coup, pourquoi prolonger ?

Jusqu’à ce que tu tombes sur moi. Je dois dire que nous battons des records. Neuf semaines déjà.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? En dehors de mon charme, de ma bande d’amis, de mon regard rieur, et du garçon bien sous tous rapports que je donne l’illusion d’être ?

Parce que tout cela n’est qu’une illusion, justement. Ginny, nombre de mes conquêtes s’en sont rendues compte avant toi, même si elles ont toujours eu trop honte – ou trop peur – pour l’avouer. Je ne suis pas un garçon bien sous tous rapports. Je suis un scorpion. Et les scorpions, ça fait mal.

Pas physiquement, j’insiste bien sur ce point. Je considère la souffrance physique comme une insulte à mes facultés mentales. Ginny m’a abordé en pensant trouver le pantin débonnaire qu’elle avait déjà croisé et sauté chez au moins dix de ses ex. Au lieu de ça, elle a trouvé un prédateur qui l’a saisie d’une poigne de fer, et qui l’a transpercée.

Elle est sexy, la petite Ginny. Et fragile. Facile à démolir. Aucune estime de soi. Prête à se rabaisser elle-même, si je ne m’y emploie pas. Voilà ce que j’ai fait à la petite Ginny. Je lui ai fait mal. Et c’est pour ça qu’elle reste avec moi.

La souffrance est devenue comme une drogue, pour elle. Elle en avait besoin. Quand on se déteste, on a besoin de se faire mal. Ginny se déteste d’avoir laissé tomber Harry. De ne plus voir en lui l’âme sœur qu’elle a toujours vénérée. De ne pas avoir la force de se battre pour lui, malgré ce qu’il est devenu. Ginny se déteste d’aimer son souvenir, et de ne plus l’aimer lui. De le laisser s’enfoncer ainsi, et d’y assister, d’y participer…

Ginny a mal, Ginny veut souffrir. Je suis le seul à lui avoir procuré cet exutoire. Pour mon plus grand plaisir…

Je dois avouer qu’il y a quelque chose qui me fascine chez cette fille de feu et de larmes. L’intensité de ses émotions, qui me font défaut. La passion de ses dilemmes, dignes d’une tragédie grecque. Son masochisme désespéré… Où cela la conduira-t-il ? Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais à cette pensée, je me sens durcir à nouveau. Quelle que soit la fin, je sens que je vais y participer…

Je ne veux pas la casser, plus maintenant. J’y ai songé, au début. Mais Ginny est mon jouet préféré. Je ne me lasse pas d’elle, comme j’ai fini par me lasser de toutes mes autres victimes. Peut-être parce qu’elle souffre constamment. Peut-être parce qu’une petite partie d’elle est amoureuse de mes pinces, de mon venin, de cette monstruosité qui se trouve en moi… Elle l’a vue, et elle n’a pas détourné le regard. Au contraire, elle s’y est plongée. Si je pouvais ressentir de l’attachement pour une proie, ce serait pour Ginny Weasley.

Mais pour l’heure, j’ai un châtiment à donner. Ginny chérie ne peut pas regarder Potter impunément.

Indifférent à la musique, je crache mes dents de vampire, je me lève et j’attrape la première gourde qui vient. Saoule, de préférence, mais pas trop, je ne tiens pas à ce qu’elle vomisse sur mes chaussures neuves. Je l’entraîne dans une danse lascive, et je l’embrasse à la vue de tout le monde.

Les murmures se répandent rapidement : je n’en ai rien à faire, je suis debout devant Ginny, et je fourre ma langue dans la bouche moite et chaude de l’une de ses camarades de classe.

Lorsque je la relâche, la fille éclate de rire sans regarder le monde autour d’elle, et elle agrippe un autre danseur par le bras. Je regarde Ginny droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, elle me rend mon regard. Des larmes de catastrophe jaillissent sur ses joues. Nos disputes sont déjà légendaires sur les bancs de l’école, et cette fois encore ça ne rate pas : Ginny se lève, me fout une claque monumentale et s’enfuit de la salle commune, sans plus réussir à dissimuler ses pleurs.

\- Dean…, fait Seamus en me soutenant par l’épaule. Tu ne devrais pas la poursuivre ?

Je souris, sachant qu’elle peut encore m’entendre :

\- Elle reviendra.

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsque je monte me coucher, mon verre à la main. Sans surprise, je trouve les rideaux de mon lit tirés, et je sais déjà ce qui m’attend.

Ginny se tient assise sur les couvertures, enlaçant ses genoux, les cheveux défaits. Elle porte toujours sa robe bustier qui révèle plus de chair qu’elle n’en couvre. Elle ne pleure plus, mais un rien pourrait raviver les grandes eaux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? je lui demande, savourant ma victoire.

\- Je n’aurais pas dû te gifler, répond-elle.

Sa voix est enrouée, c’est la peur qui domine. Magnifique… Regarde-toi… Tu as tellement peur de me perdre, Ginny chérie ?

Je m’approche du lit et je passe une main dans ses cheveux, lentement. Elle me regarde faire. Petite chose tremblante… Je pourrais t’infliger n’importe quoi à cet instant, tu te laisserais faire. Je pourrais t’imposer les pires sévices, tu ne m’opposerais pas un cri. Parce que tu penses que tu le mérites. C’est toute la beauté de la chose.

Soudain inspiré, je lève mon verre au-dessus de sa tête et j’en déverse tout le contenu sur elle :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu… ?

\- La ferme.

Elle frissonne, je la plaque sur le ventre et déchire les lacets de son bustier. Il y a un flacon de crème, sur la table de nuit. Celle que j’utilise pour garder un visage si avenant. Je l’ouvre et j’en renverse le contenu sur elle, encore et encore, maculant sa peau, ses cheveux, ses vêtements. Elle pleure, elle se débat contre le froid, mais plus rien ne peut m’arrêter à présent. Mes mains dérapent sur son corps poisseux. Je la force à descendre ses jambes du lit, et je retire enfin ce petit sous-vêtement rouge qui m’a fait de l’œil toute la nuit.

Je la prends par derrière, dans ce mélange de crème et d’alcool, sans la laisser me regarder, chaque va-et-vient appuyant à quel point elle n’est rien et ne devrait pas songer une seconde à s’échapper. Au bout d’un moment, un soupir lui échappe : elle prend plaisir à cette petite lubie et moi aussi.

Je lui ai redit quelle était sa place. En un sens, elle se sent rassurée. Elle sait que je ne vais pas la jeter. Elle sait qu’elle est une moins que rien et que je vais continuer à le lui rappeler. Elle va m’aimer pour cela. S’accrocher désespérément à moi. Peut-être qu’au fond d’elle, elle a conscience que tout ceci est malsain. Mais il est trop tard. Le scorpion la tient dans ses pinces, et paralysée par son venin, elle se perd dans l’amour de sa douleur.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, je viens en elle et je me retire assez tôt pour qu’elle me sente couler entre ses cuisses. Je lui dis : « Nettoie-moi ce merdier », et je pars pour la salle de bain.

Encore une soirée ordinaire pour Dean Thomas.

Je ne vous demande pas de m’approuver. Je ne vous demande pas de m’aimer. A vrai dire, je ne vous demande même pas votre avis. Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous voyez mon sourire, là ?

Allez tous vous faire foutre.


	4. Sagittaire (23 novembre - 21 décembre)

Sagittaire. Un centaure armé d’un arc.

Il m’est arrivé d’en voir, dans la forêt interdite. Aucun ne m’a adressé la parole, cependant. Ils n’aiment pas beaucoup les étrangers.

Ce n’est pas grave, je comprends. En règle générale, les gens n’aiment pas beaucoup m’adresser la parole, de toute façon.

Sauf Hermione. C’est vrai qu’il lui arrive encore de m’appeler Loufoca par erreur, mais sinon, c’est quelqu’un de très gentil. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ron ne le lui dit pas. Hermione a besoin de compliments, de compliments de sa bouche.

Cela tombe bien, les voilà.

Je m’assois à la table des Gryffondors, et tout le monde me salut chaleureusement. C’est encore un peu nouveau pour moi. Harry m’a dit qu’il était mon ami, et cela m’a beaucoup touchée. Aujourd’hui, j’essaye de le croire.

Je dévisage les gens un moment, sans rien dire, sachant que mes paroles les mettraient mal à l’aise. Une fois encore, j’ignore pourquoi. Il semblerait que comme un Sagittaire, j’ai le don de toujours viser juste. A l’endroit sensible. J’écoute, je regarde, et je sens ce que les gens ne veulent pas dire. Ce qu’ils ne veulent pas voir, ou montrer. Mais je ne m’en rends compte que trop tard, alors que j’ai déjà parlé. Cho m’a déjà dit que cela s’appelait de la naïveté. Je ne sais pas trop. Pour moi, c’est un comportement normal. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de dissimuler ce que l’on ressent, surtout lorsque c’est positif, ou lorsque l’on souffre. Mais il est vrai que je dois être un peu étrange. J’ai du mal à m’en rendre compte. A moins que je ne sois normale, et que tous les autres soient fous.

Cette pensée me fait sourire toute seule, et Ron, croyant que je m’adresse à lui, me rend un salut gêné. Il est vrai que je le fixe sans ciller depuis près d’une minute. Cela ne doit pas être un comportement normal.

\- Comment va Lavande ? je demande, me référant à mes observations sur le comportement général de mes camarades.

\- Oh, elle est… en forme, répond-il doucement.

\- Tu ne parles pas trop fort pour qu’elle ne rapplique pas ?

Il me fait signe de me taire. A nouveau, j’ai parlé trop vite… Je détourne mon regard vers Hermione. Elle est assise à l’autre bout de la table, très loin de Ron, parce qu’elle lui en veut. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines pourtant, elle ne lui prête plus la moindre attention.

\- Elle ne lit même plus ses bouquins, fait remarquer Ron à son voisin Harry en ignorant ma présence.

\- C’est parce qu’elle a l’air plus heureuse, ces derniers temps, je réponds car c’est pour moi une évidence. Elle doit sûrement être amoureuse.

Ron devient livide :

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? je lui demande. Tu as attrapé des Nargols ?

Il dévisage Hermione, et ne me répond pas. Ce n’est pas grave. Les gens me font souvent ça. Harry, qui doit percevoir une chose que je ne perçois pas, tente bravement de s’adresser à moi :

\- Et toi, Luna… Quoi de neuf à… Serdaigle ?

\- Oh, Cho n’allait pas bien, à cause de toi. Mais je crois qu’elle ira mieux maintenant.

Harry semble lui aussi perdre l’envie de me répondre. J’envisage un instant de lui confier mes vraies inquiétudes, celles qui concernent Ginny, mais je crois qu’il n’apprécierait pas que j’en parle en public. Ginny souffre pourtant. Elle a envie de se faire du mal. Et Dean… Dean est quelqu’un de sombre. Aussi loin que se portent mes flèches, je n’arrive pas à lire en lui. J’ignore si c’est parce que sa carapace est trop épaisse, ou si c’est parce que j’ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir en lui.

La clairvoyance est un don et une malédiction. Mais je ne m’en plains pas. Elle me permet de voir des choses tristes, des choses belles. Entre les mains d’une personne mal avisée, elle pourrait devenir une arme. Mais je n’ai pas le désir de blesser qui que ce soit.

Je picore dans une assiette qui ne m’appartient pas, savourant les bruissements de la vie étudiante autour de moi. Tous mes récepteurs sont comblés. Tant d’émotions entremêlées… On me qualifie souvent de rêveuse, mais comment garder les pieds sur terre lorsqu’un tel monde est à ma portée ?

Du coin de l’œil, j’aperçois Cho Chang qui descend les escaliers. Elle m’adresse un sourire gêné, et se détourne. Cho m’évite, depuis ce jour à la tour d’astronomie. Je ne le prends pas mal. Je la comprends. Elle a pris ce moment pour ce qu’il était, et bientôt, nos rapports reviendront à la normale, je n’en doute pas. Je suis simplement heureuse de voir que l’aura de ténèbres au-dessus de sa tête s’est enfin dissipée.

\- Bonjour, Luna !

Si les gens avaient une couleur, celle de Neville Londubat serait le vert. Un beau vert, un vert de forêt. Quelque chose de joyeux qui évoquerait la vie dans les arbres, le vent et la renaissance. Avec Neville, pour une raison qui me demeure là aussi cachée, je retiens mes flèches. Il n’est pas rare que ma conscience exerce des manœuvres dont je ne connais rien. Ce n’est pas grave. Je vis avec le mystère qui s’exprime en moi.

Neville est amoureux de moi, je le vois. Son sourire, sa façon de me regarder, son hébétude désuète. Qu’est-ce que je ressens ? Je l’ignore. Cela fait partie du mystère. C’est quelque chose qui flotte loin au-dessus de ma tête, et qui me rend heureuse. Mon père aurait sûrement une explication à cela, mais je n’ai pas besoin d’en savoir plus.

Je ne veux pas blesser Neville. Je ne veux pas lui dire que je sais d’avance tout ce qu’il n’ose pas m’avouer. Avec lui, je fais attention, j’essaie. Pourtant, j’ai le sentiment que c’est lorsque je suis pleinement moi-même qu’il m’apprécie le plus. Cela ne m’était jamais arrivé, avec personne d’autre.

Je suis différente, au sens que tout le monde est différent, bien sûr. Mais je suis juste un peu _trop_ différente.  Je ne sais pas en quoi, je ne le fais pas exprès. Neville est le seul que cela ne semble pas déranger.

C’est pourquoi je m’assois auprès de lui, chaque matin à cette table, même si ce n’est pas ma place. Je lui montre la nouvelle édition du Chicaneur, et il me pose des questions sur cette nouvelle espèce de prunes dirigeables que mon père a fait pousser près de notre allée.

Petit à petit, il se détend, il se déride. Et lorsqu’il est enfin à l’aise, il est l’heure de nous séparer, et je le retrouve le lendemain, aussi réservé que la veille.

Je suis un mystère pour Neville, et d’une certaine façon, une façon qui m’est propre, il est un mystère pour moi. J’aime les mystères.

Vous aussi, vous êtes un mystère. Je sais que vous êtes là. Oui, vous. Je sens votre regard, posé sur mes pensées, je sens vos interrogations, vos remarques, positives ou négatives. J’ignore qui vous êtes, mais je sais que vous lisez en moi, en ce moment même, mieux que je ne suis capable de lire en n’importe qui d’autre.

J’ignore qui vous êtes, cher ami lecteur, mais j’espère que votre œil est bienveillant. Je sais que vous lisez en mes amis, mes camarades, les uns après les autres. Eux sont incapables de s’en apercevoir, mais moi je le sens. Vous en avez sans doute beaucoup plus appris sur eux que moi. Vous l’avez sûrement remarqué, mais beaucoup de gens souffrent, dans ce château. Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas y faire grand-chose.

Alors, je ne vous dirai que ceci : comme tous les mystères, je vous aime, et j’espère que ce que vous lirez à l’avenir vous plaira. 


	5. Capricorne (22 décembre - 19 janvier)

Capricorne. Une créature fantastique, mi-chèvre, mi-poisson. Un hybride. Un être de terre et d’eau. Entre deux mondes. Hors des mondes.

Comment aurais-je pu être autre chose qu’un Capricorne ? Je n’ai jamais eu ma place nulle part. J’ai toujours été… entre deux feux. Sur deux tableaux en même temps. Dans les deux camps. Appartenant à tous, mais en fin de compte, n’appartenant à rien. Sans attache. Déchiré. Sang-Mêlé.

Je chasse ces pensées ésotériques de mon esprit. Quitte à divaguer sur l’astrologie, autant se rappeler que le Capricorne est l’animal du dieu akkadien Ea. Le reste, je le laisse à Sybille Trelawney.

Levant les yeux de mes notes, je jette un coup d’œil à ma salle de classe. Cette heure-ci, j’enseigne aux sixièmes années. Gryffondors, et Serpentards. On peut difficilement faire pire, comme mariage…

Ils sont tous là. A me regarder de leur air abruti, en se demandant sur qui la foudre tombera. S’ils croient que cela m’amuse de me tenir devant eux… Les terroriser a toujours eu quelque chose de plaisant, c’est vrai. Et pourtant…

Le professeur que je suis ressentira toujours, je crois, cet espoir inassouvi de voir naître en ses élèves une vocation.

Même lorsque j’enseignais encore les Potions.

Les Potions n’ont jamais été mon domaine de prédilection. Mon domaine d’excellence, ça, je ne puis le nier. Mais ma passion s’est toujours trouvée ailleurs.

Enfin, si je devais m’en remettre à mes passions…

Aujourd’hui j’enseigne enfin la matière qui est chère à mon cœur : la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le poste maudit. Quel présage dois-je y voir pour mon avenir ?

Il s’annonce bien sombre, je le crains. Heureusement, je n’ai pas peur de mourir. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et bien longtemps que Severus Rogue s’est perdu dans les arcanes de ses doubles jeux. Ma vie entière aura été un rôle, un rôle titanesque. Une comédie de tous les instants, même à mes propres yeux.

Aujourd’hui, j’en suis arrivé à un point où je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment. Toutes mes certitudes, mes affections, mes goûts, mes choix… tout ceci s’est trouvé aspiré dans les personnalités que je présente à mes deux mondes ennemis.

Le membre de l’Ordre du Phénix, allié d’Albus Dumbledore. Et le Mangemort fidèle, bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

Il y a deux Severus Rogue, et pourtant,               aucun n’est le bon. Le véritable moi existe peut-être encore quelque part au fond de mon être, mais il n’a pas de public. Il ne vit pour personne, il ne se montre jamais. Alors, il pourrait aussi bien être mort.

Je ne suis pas Ea, je suis Janus. J’ai deux visages, et pourtant je suis seul. Mi-chèvre, mi-poisson. Quelle part appartient à l’un ou l’autre des camps ?

Voilà que je m’égare à nouveau. Mes réflexes me rattrapent. Mon inconscient me guide vers mon stabilisateur, vers la seule et unique chose au monde capable de me rendre mes repères, de me rappeler ma place dans ce monde, et que je vis encore pour quelque chose.

Je cherche les yeux de Potter.

Il est là, à trois rangs au fond de la classe, plongé dans son livre pour ne pas attirer mon attention.

\- Monsieur Potter, je l’interpelle, en laissant trainer la dernière syllabe.

Il me regarde, anticipant déjà mes paroles, et pourtant, il semble si… détaché.

\- Lorsque vous aurez activé ce qui vous sert de matière cérébrale, peut-être nous partagerez-vous votre opinion.

\- Mon opinion, monsieur ?

\- Sur le paragraphe de quinze lignes que vous semblez lire et relire depuis plus d’une demi-heure. A moins qu’il ne vous faille le reste de l’heure pour le déchiffrer.

Les ricanements des Serpentards se font entendre à travers la classe. Potter n’y prête pas attention. Il jette un coup d’œil à son livre, puis reprend sans la moindre expression :

\- Ça concerne les Strangulos, monsieur.

\- A quoi est consacrée la leçon d’aujourd’hui, Potter ?

Il me dévisage. Il sait qu’à ma prochaine réplique, la sentence tombera. Autrefois, ses traits se seraient chargés de haine, d’une violence contenue sous une façade polie. Aujourd’hui, plus rien. Potter est totalement indifférent :

\- Je suis navré, monsieur, répond-il. J’ai peur d’avoir été distrait.

Il n’aurait pu faire pire réponse, et il le sait. Comme s’il voulait en finir le plus vite possible. Me couper l’herbe sous le pied, avant que je ne le pousse à bout. Potter a perdu la volonté de se battre. Et cela m’est intolérable.

\- Vous avez été distrait…, je répète, lentement. Comment expliquez-vous cela, monsieur Potter ? Encore une énième beuverie dans l’antre des Gryffondors ?

Il ne répond pas.  

\- Cela ne devrait pas me surprendre… L’ivrognerie, comme les autres tares, cela s’inscrit dans les gènes.

Je ressens un mélange de satisfaction et de dégoût en prononçant ces mots. C’est tout moi. Je viens d’insulter son paternel à mots à peine voilés, devant toute la classe. Ma conscience n’en a rien à faire, j’ai toujours eu pour James Potter le plus grand mépris. Mais Harry n’est pas seulement James…

\- Réagissez, Potter ! je hurle soudain.

Je reprends mon souffle. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration jusqu’alors. Je me tiens penché sur son bureau, au-dessus de lui, et j’ai frappé du poing sur la table. Cela ne me ressemble pas. Je ne sors jamais de mes gonds, jamais, il en va de ma vie. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, je plonge dans ces yeux verts, et je ne supporte plus de les voir morts :

\- Vous êtes aussi amorphe qu’un cadavre sans cervelle ! Réveillez-vous, Potter, c’est le vide dans votre esprit ! Le vide ! Il ne m’a jamais été donné de voir pareille affliction depuis que j’enseigne ici ! Vous faites honte à cette école, à votre maison, et à vous-même, cependant je vous le concède, vous perpétuez bien l’héritage de votre nom ! Êtes-vous capable de saisir un traître mot de ce que je vous raconte, ou l’alcool a-t-il grillé les dernières facultés mentales qu’il vous restait ?

Aucune réaction. Pas de colère. Pas de rancœur. Rien que l’indifférence :

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

Je me redresse, la respiration sifflante. De la sueur imbibe le dos de ma robe.

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, je susurre.

Et je retourne à ma place. Je hais ce sentiment de défaite qui s’incruste en moi. Pire que de la défaite, du désespoir. Je contemple Potter, qui est retourné à son paragraphe comme si les cinq dernières minutes n’avaient jamais existé. Ma tentative aura été vaine.

J’ai toujours été dur avec Potter, mais cette année, je bats des records. Je sais que les élèves murmurent entre eux. Ils disent que je m’acharne sur lui avec la férocité d’un chien déchirant sa proie. Ils mettent ça sur le compte de mon sadisme. Ils ont tort.

Potter a changé. Même ceux qui lui sont les moins proches peuvent le voir. Depuis la mort de Black…

Non, je refuse d’y penser. Un seul salaud à la fois.

Quoi qu’il en soit, Potter s’est laissé sombrer. Plus rien n’habite son regard aujourd’hui, si ce n’est l’attente de mourir. Être enfin confronté à ses peurs, à cette ombre qui pèse sur sa vie depuis son enfance, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se battre jusqu’au bout, sans y croire vraiment. Mais surtout : se sacrifier. Se livrer au grand rien, au Néant. Pour que l’on n’ait plus jamais rien à lui demander, et plus rien à lui prendre.

Quand je regarde Potter, je vois un mort en suspens. Et cela me révolte, dans chaque fibre de mon être.

Parce que Potter, c’est aussi Lily. Il a les yeux de Lily… Et ces yeux ne peuvent pas être morts.

\- Vous aurez une retenue, Potter, j’ajoute à ma sentence.

Réagis, Potter ! Allez ! Je t’en prie ! Un mot, une étincelle, un peu de rage, un peu de passion, un peu de vie, dans ce regard unique dont tu as hérité, dans cette porte sur ton âme, dans le seul et unique lien qu’il me reste avec elle en ce monde ! 

Rien. Tout juste acquiesce-t-il, avant de faire un effort pour fixer le tableau.

Je suis au bord des larmes. Il faut que je me calme… Mais je ne peux pas supporter de le voir comme ça. Je ne peux pas endurer la mort de Lily encore une fois… Il faut qu’il retrouve espoir, il faut qu’il se batte ! Il faut qu’il vive… C’est la seule chose qui importe. C’est la seule chose qui ait jamais importé. Mon unique raison d’être, depuis qu’elle n’est plus.

Je suis trop perturbé pour continuer… Je contemple ma classe, qui ne perçoit pas mon trouble. Comment l’aurait-elle pu ? Je suis le meilleur acteur que ce monde ait jamais porté. De plus, les gens ne voient que ce qu’ils veulent voir.

Comme la façon dont ils voient Potter, par exemple. Je leur donne une série d’exercices à travailler, et laisse cette pensée se développer. Harry Potter. Le garçon qui a survécu. L’élu. Je sais que tous les faits et gestes de Potter sont instantanément enregistrés et analysés par ses pairs, au quotidien. Il en est probablement conscient, lui aussi. Bien qu’il ait l’air de ne plus en avoir rien à foutre. Le fait est pourtant que chaque personne présente dans cette école, dans cette salle de classe, porte son propre regard sur Potter.

Ils ont tous une conception bien à eux de ce que doit être le fil de ses pensées. Le cours de son existence. Son ressenti. Chacun a sa vision de lui et pourtant, ils ont tous tort. Ils se plaisent à imaginer pourquoi il a changé. Pourquoi il agit de la sorte. Chacun y va de son propre point de vue, les émotions et l’image auxquelles ils veulent le faire correspondre. Bandes d’imbéciles. Je suppose que nous sommes tous condamnés à nous heurter à la barrière de l’Autre. Je suis moi-même un étranger pour mon propre esprit.

Mon regard dérive à nouveau sur Potter. Il ne fait même pas semblant d’écrire. Ses yeux verts perdus dans le vide contemplent le vide. Comme s’il attendait d’y tomber. Comment puis-je le sauver de lui-même ?

Je réprime l’envie de me prendre la tête à deux mains.

Je l’aime, ce petit enfoiré. Pas comme un ami, pas comme un amant, peut-être juste… comme un souvenir. Je l’aime, et je n’ose imaginer ce qu’il penserait s’il savait ce que j’éprouve pour lui. Sans doute pas grand-chose. Au moins avant, il me détestait. Aujourd’hui, je réalise que l’indifférence est le pire des maux.

J’ai déjà peine à m’avouer cet amour à moi-même… Cet horrible sentiment de perversité qui m’étreint, lorsque je me touche en pensant à lui. Pas à lui. A ses yeux.

Oui, autant dire les choses crument. Les yeux de Potter, les yeux de Lily, éveillent en moi la seule chose qu’il reste d’humain. La seule flamme qu’il reste à allumer. Alors je durcis, je me caresse, et je jouis en pensant à ces yeux unis aux miens. Et juste après, je souffre. Je me sens misérable et sale et honteux et seul. Moi aussi, je voudrais mourir. Mais j’ai ces yeux à sauver.

La sonnerie retentit, toute la classe se vide. Potter part parmi les premiers. Il ne saura rien des pensées qui m’animent. Pour le bien de tous, je crois.

Alors que je m’apprête à retourner dans mon bureau, pour me soulager de la charge que ces tensions viennent d’accumuler en moi, un détail retient mon attention. Drago Malefoy. Ou plus exactement, un bleu, sur la joue de Drago Malefoy.

Le Serpentard est occupé à ranger consciencieusement ses affaires. J’ignore s’il n’a pas l’intention de se presser, ou s’il cherche seulement un prétexte pour se retrouver seul avec moi. Pour me parler, sans oser se l’avouer…

Je soupire intérieurement. Mon ardeur est instantanément retombée.

\- Drago, je l’appelle alors qu’il passe la porte.

Il se retourne, me dévisage. Drago n’est pas mort. Mais il souffre. Et je sais pourquoi.

\- Approchez une minute, je lui intime.

Il s’exécute sans rien dire. Ses vêtements sont ajustés au millimètre près. Sa coiffure soignée, sa tenue droite et ferme. Seul le bleu sur sa joue contraste avec sa pâleur parfaite. Un ange tombé du ciel, un ange meurtri. Je regarde plus attentivement. Je regarde au-delà des apparences. Quand on sait comme moi ce qu’il faut chercher, on repère rapidement les marques de griffure, le long des bras et sur les poignets. La rougeur un peu trop prononcée des lèvres.

C’est la rentrée, nous sortons tout juste des vacances de Noël. Drago revient tout juste de deux semaines au Manoir Malefoy, avec ses parents. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa première cohabitation en tant que Mangemort. Et donc, sa première… initiation.

\- Vous allez bien ? je lui demande.

Je sais bien que non. Pour marquer ses fidèles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contente pas d’un sortilège ancré à vie dans la chair. Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait bien plus que cela. Il vous prend votre honneur, votre dignité, et votre âme. Il éteint la moindre parcelle d’espoir en vous. Il détruit tout ce qu’il y a à détruire, prend tout ce qu’il y a à prendre. Il fait taire tout ce qui aurait pu se révolter en vous. Et pour ce faire… il vous profane.

\- Comment allez-vous, Drago ? j’insiste en lui faisant comprendre que je sais ce qu’il a enduré.

Il m’accorde un sourire froid, une tentative pour se préserver :

\- Aussi bien qu’il est possible d’aller.

Sa voix est brisée. Peut-être parce qu’il a crié. Peut-être qu’il s’est débattu. Oui, sans doute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime que l’on se débatte. Il ne le fait pas à tous ses fidèles, non. Uniquement à ceux qu’il veut transformer en sa chose. Et aussi, en punition.

Ce n’est pas juste. A travers Drago, c’est Lucius Malefoy que Voldemort a puni. Ce salopard… Laisser son fils se faire violer sous son propre toit… Peut-être même sous ses yeux…

\- Si vous avez besoin de parler…

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire.

Il veut partir, je le retiens :

\- Drago ! Il me l’a fait aussi.

Il secoue la tête :

\- Je savais à quoi je m’engageais, déclare-t-il.

Puis, d’une voix plus dure :

\- Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi.

Et Drago Malefoy s’en va. Il part rejoindre Potter dans les ombres… Ils ont bien plus en commun qu’ils ne le supposent, ces deux grands ennemis. Deux faces d’une même pièce, deux victimes d’un même bourreau, d’une même guerre.

Je les regarde, et je me demande…

… où est la différence ? 


	6. Verseau (20 janvier - 19 février)

Verseau. Je ne devrais pas être Verseau.

C’est pourtant ce que je fais, tous les jours, depuis presque huit mois. Je verse de l’eau. Je verse des larmes. J’ai tellement pleuré que je ne sais pas comment il est encore possible qu’il me reste une seule goutte d’eau dans le corps. Mes yeux sont secs, et rouges, d’avoir trop pleuré. Ils cèdent, pourtant, à chaque fois. A chaque fois que je me mets à trop penser, à chaque fois que je porte un regard sur ce que je suis ou ce que je fais, c’est comme un raz-de-marée balayant une digue, abattant des arbres, se frayant un chemin, dévastant tout, inondant tout. Je ne peux pas résister.

Et je me déteste d’être aussi faible. Une raison parmi tant d’autres de me détester.

Je vous vois venir. Encore une petite fille gâtée qui se plaint de sa pauvre vie d’adolescente. Vous avez raison, je ne peux pas vous blâmer.

La preuve, regardez : je parle toute seule. Si ça ce n’est pas la preuve que je déraille…

Je devrais être Lion. Lionne, plutôt. Je l’ai été, sans doute. Il n’y a encore pas si longtemps. J’étais une lionne qui s’ignore. Timide, réservée, pas très à l’aise avec les gens de son âge. Surtout avec les garçons. C’est assez simple, finalement, de résumer Ginny Weasley.

Si vous interrogiez mes camarades de classe aujourd’hui, je suppose qu’ils vous diraient que je suis une lionne. 1m75, chevelure rousse, 95C. Tels sont les caractéristiques d’une lionne, pour les membres de la gente masculine. Je ne peux pas tellement leur reprocher ce jugement. Je l’ai mérité. J’ai tout fait pour. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si « Lionne » était le pire qualificatif que l’on m’ait attribué.

Pour tout vous dire, je m’en fous. Enfin, j’essaye de m’en foutre. Mon existence est sans doute résumée dans cette unique phrase. C’est dire ce qu’elle vaut.

Une nouvelle larme roule sur ma joue, mais cette fois, c’est une larme de plaisir. Elle accroche mes cils, se suspend un instant à ma pointe lacrymale, puis trace un sillon brûlant sur ma peau en sueur.

Dean me pénètre, lentement, profondément, et toutes mes pensées se mélangent.

Il sait se montrer doux, quand il veut. Et dans ces moments-là, il est… terriblement compétent.

Le genre d’amour comme celui que nous vivons ce soir, cela ne lui arrive pas souvent. Dean est une créature sans âme, sans jugement et sans émotion, excepté le plaisir que lui procure la souffrance des autres. C’est pour cela que je l’ai choisi, je crois. Il est mon parfait opposé. Je souffrais tellement que j’avais besoin de me heurter à un mur : sa froideur. Son indifférence. Le seul habitant de ce château à ne pas me considérer avec compassion, pitié ou dégoût. Le seul pour qui mes pensées, mes sentiments, n’avaient pas la moindre importance. Le seul capable de me détourner de mes souffrances, en m’en procurant d’autres…

D’habitude, Dean aime le sexe violent. Il est brutal, dominateur, et je dois avouer que j’adore ça, comme la chienne que je suis. C’est peut-être ce fameux complexe du viol dont j’ai entendu parler. Mais c’est plus probablement parce qu’il me donne ce que je mérite. A chaque fois qu’il me prend, sans me demander mon avis, à même le sol, qu’il me fait réaliser ses moindres fantasmes, ses positions les plus humiliantes… Je me sens plus basse que terre. Je me sens… moins que rien. Je suis à ma place. Il me commande, je lui appartiens. Je n’ai plus à me soucier de quoi que ce soit. Ma vie est entre ses mains. Ma vie, mon corps… S’il tentait de me tuer – et je sais qu’il y a songé : c’est dans sa nature – je crois bien que je le laisserais faire. Ce n’est pas comme si j’estimais devoir être sauvée, de toute façon.

J’aime la dureté de son membre en moi, son manque de considération, sa sécheresse, les douleurs qu’il éveille parfois. J’aime me sentir physiquement impuissante : cela fait écho à ce que je ressens, cela comble enfin le vide en moi, l’espace de quelques secondes…

Dean me fait me sentir exister, et en même temps, il m’empêche d’exister. Je ne suis plus Ginny Weasley, je suis sa chose. Cela tombe bien, je ne veux plus être Ginny Weasley. Je suis fatiguée d’être une Lionne. Je suis fatiguée d’être une Verseau.

Quelques fois, je me demande si je serais plus heureuse en étant comme lui. Incapable de ressentir. Ne songeant qu’au nouveau stratagème que j’élaborerai contre mon prochain. Si j’étais vraiment capable d’envoyer mes émotions aux oubliettes, mes affections, mes souvenirs…

Oui, je serais plus heureuse, sans aucun doute. Détestée de tous, peut-être. Mais je n’en aurais rien à foutre. Au lieu de cela, je m’accroche à Dean : mon îlot de souffrance et de non-souffrance, mon bourreau, mon sauveur, mon maître.

Cela fait cinq mois que nous sortons ensemble. Un record, pour lui comme pour moi. Au début de notre relation, je ne m’attendais pas à découvrir le monstre derrière le charisme souriant de Dean Thomas. J’ai compris dès la première nuit, cependant. Il s’est marré, après. Il s’attendait à ce que je parte de la chambre en courant. Au lieu de ça, j’ai essuyé le sperme qui avait coulé sur ses cuisses, et je l’ai léché, à genoux devant lui, attendant qu’il me donne encore un peu de cette torture perverse qui donnait un sens à ma souffrance.

Longtemps, j’ai eu peur qu’il ne finisse par se lasser de moi, comme j’ai compris qu’il l’avait fait pour ses autres amantes. Il est cependant vite apparu qu’il y avait quelque chose de magnétique, entre nous. Dean n’aime pas la Lionne : il aime la Verseau. Il aime me voir pleurer pendant qu’il me prend, avant, après. Il aime appuyer là où ça fait mal, me donnant la sensation que je ne pleure pas pour rien. Il donne un sens à mon existence, d’une certaine façon. Sans lui, je serais seule, et perdue. Errant d’une couche à l’autre, dans l’espoir d’un instant de répit, d’une seule seconde où la paix se fraierait un chemin dans mon esprit, où je trouverais les réponses, enfin, les solutions à tous mes problèmes, les miens et ceux des autres…

J’ai quinze ans. En huit mois, j’ai eu douze amants. Les onze premiers compris entre Juin et Août, la moitié d’entre eux alors que j’avais encore 14 ans. Je ne dis pas cela parce que j’en suis fière, ne vous méprenez pas. Ce serait plutôt l’inverse. A chaque nouveau sperme en moi, je me sentais plus sale. Plus conforme à l’image que j’avais de moi. Je devais continuer, encore et encore. Je devais devenir ce que l’on disait de moi. Je vous épargnerai les détails : vous êtes sans doute assez grands pour connaitre le vocabulaire dont on m’a qualifiée.

Avec du recul, j’ai compris qu’il existait un certain paradoxe en moi. Peut-être l’avez-vous déjà identifié. Je veux souffrir, et pourtant, je veux arrêter de souffrir. Je veux n’en avoir plus rien à foutre. La vérité, c’est qu’il existe différents types de souffrances. Certaines sont plus incisives que d’autres. En ce qui me concerne, l’épine qui s’enfonce dans mon cœur, chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour de mon existence, s’appelle Harry Potter.

Une nouvelle onde de plaisir me traverse, et son image se disperse comme des feuilles emportées par le vent.

Comme je vous l’ai dit, Dean aime le sexe violent. Pourtant, il lui arrive parfois, de rares fois… de se montrer aimant. Dans ces moments-là, il m’embrasse. Il caresse mes cheveux, mon visage. Il picore mon cou, faisant naître des frissons d’anticipation dans tous mes membres. Ensuite il retire mes vêtements, un par un, délicatement, et ses baisers descendent sur mes seins, mon ventre. Il retire mes sous-vêtements, et sa langue chaude vient me caresser, jouer avec moi, m’exciter, me pénétrer. Il me prend entre ses lèvres, et je ne sens plus que lui. Il continue jusqu’à ce que je ne retienne plus mes soupirs, jusqu’à ce que mes mains trouvent ses cheveux, l’intiment de continuer.

Alors seulement il entre en moi, doucement, presque consciencieusement, emplissant lentement mon désir. Il ne fait attention qu’à moi. Il déploie tous ses efforts, toute son attention, à me rendre folle de son corps, de ses caresses, de ses baisers, et de ses coups de rein qui s’accélèrent exactement au rythme des miens.

Au bout d’un moment, il arrête, il se retire presque entièrement, et me prend de nouveau, vite, fort, frappant quelque chose en moi qui lui répond par une vague de plaisir intense. Il recommence, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que je le supplie de continuer.

Il ne peut pas renoncer à sa pointe de sadisme, pas totalement. Il me demande ce que je ressens. Comment ça fait de le sentir en moi. Il exige que je lui décrive ce que je veux qu’il me fasse.

\- Prends-moi… plus vite…, j’articule en m’agrippant désespérément à lui.

Il s’exécute, et je me perds complètement. J’ai eu douze amants, et Dean est de loin le meilleur de tous. Je ne peux trouver les mots pour décrire les sensations qu’il éveille en moi. C’est un plaisir tellement intense, tellement profondément enfoui en moi, qu’il en devient presque douloureux, insoutenable. Il tord absolument tout, et je ne suis plus qu’une chair frémissante, droguée à l’endorphine, et aux dizaines d’autres substances qui se déversent en moi, esclave de ce désir qu’il est le seul à m’avoir procuré.

Dean m’a rendu dépendante. De sa froideur, de son sadisme, de ces quelques séances de sexe pur où le plaisir supplante tout. Le corps nous lie aussi profondément qu’un amour sincère. Après avoir goûté au nectar des dieux, on ne peut plus y renoncer.

Il jouit en moi, tandis que mon plaisir se prolonge, et même la sensation de sa semence coulant entre mes cuisses me parait agréable. Dean jouit toujours en moi. C’est comme un impératif qu’il m’impose, une manière pour lui de me contrôler un peu plus, d’exercer un pouvoir sur ma vie et celle que je pourrais engendrer.

C’est déjà arrivé, une fois. Dean m’a mise enceinte un mois plus tôt. Il ne m’a pas posé la question une seconde : il m’a fait boire un liquide épais et noir dont il ne m’a pas donné la composition, et je me suis aussitôt mise à perdre des trainées de sang, alors que la douleur me donnait la sensation qu’une créature vivante cherchait à se frayer un chemin hors de mon ventre rien qu’avec ses crocs. Dean m’a prise alors que j’avortais, savourant la vision de mon sang sur les draps, et je le soupçonne d’attendre la prochaine grossesse avec impatience.

Je ne peux m’en empêcher, ce souvenir me glace le sang. Je n’ai pas eu de décision à prendre, aussi je sais que je ne devrais plus m’en préoccuper. Mais mon esprit continue de me rappeler, encore et encore, la nature toute organique de ce sang qui s’écoulait entre mes jambes…

Dean me caresse encore un peu, embrasse mes lèvres, suçote mes seins. Je ne pourrais supporter qu’il recommence. Mon corps ne saurait l’endurer. Je suis encore tremblante, électrisée, affaiblie des sensations qui m’ont traversée. Il le comprend et m’accorde un sourire presque tendre. Il arbore l’air satisfait de quelqu’un qui vient de remettre les pendules à l’heure.

Je sais pourquoi il fait cela. C’est un moyen pour lui de renouveler son emprise sur moi. Chaque fois qu’il sent que je lui échappe, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu… Il me rappelle que même en y mettant toute ma volonté, mon corps ne pourra plus jamais se passer du sien.

Ses dents laissent une dernière empreinte – sa marque – dans la chair tendre de mon cou. Après quoi il s’allonge auprès de moi, et il laisse ses doigts humides dériver sur mes courbes dénudées, sous la lumière pâle de la pleine Lune qui se faufile entre les rideaux. Je peux sentir mon odeur sur lui. Il rit, alors je fais de même.

Pourtant depuis le temps, j’aurais dû savoir qu’un rire de Dean Thomas n’est jamais bon signe.

J’entends les pas qui se lèvent du lit voisin et sortent du dortoir. Pour la première fois, je perçois les ronflements autour de moi, là où les caresses de Dean m’empêchaient jusqu’alors de les entendre.

\- Tu as levé le sortilège d’assourdissement ? je m’exclame en me redressant brusquement.

\- Juste au moment où tu as joui, ma chérie, sourit-il en dévoilant ses dents.

Je me lève d’un bond, réalisant à peine que je suis nue. D’un geste vif, je lui vole son drap et l’enroule autour de moi. Il adhère à ma peau, à l’endroit où nos ébats ont laissé des traces…

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? demande Dean sans esquisser un geste pour me retenir.

\- T’es vraiment qu’un sale con, je réponds avant de courir à la poursuite des pas, parfaitement consciente de jouer le jeu de mon bourreau.

Je le rattrape au sommet de la Tour d’astronomie. Harry. Il se détourne de moi, refusant de me regarder, et encore moins de me toucher.

\- Harry…

\- Fous le camp, articule-t-il, les mâchoires si serrées que j’ai du mal à le comprendre. Il doit probablement t’attendre.

\- C’est Dean qui a enlevé le confinement, je regrette, Harry, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu viens très bien de le démontrer toi-même.

Ses paroles me désespèrent. Je secoue la tête, en quête d’arguments qui ne viennent pas. Le rouge me monte aux joues lorsque je réalise la scène dont il a été témoin.

Je finis par renoncer à parler. Je reste plantée là, totalement nue sous ce drap où Dean m’a fait jouir moins de dix minutes plus tôt. Quelque chose de chaud palpite encore entre mes cuisses, et je brûle de honte. De nouvelles larmes veulent monter à mes yeux, mais je les réprime.

Harry est un Lion. Pour lui, je devrais être une Lionne. Mais je n’en ai pas le courage…

A défaut, je le dévisage en silence, attendant qu’il réagisse à ma présence, d’une quelconque façon. Cela fait des semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. Nous avons développé un talent certain pour nous éviter, Harry, moi, et nos conquêtes respectives. Excepté Dean, que la situation semble amuser comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.  

Je finis par me rendre compte que tout ce que je pourrais dire pour me justifier n’a pas la moindre importance. _Je_ n’ai pas la moindre importance. C’est de lui dont je me préoccupe :

\- Comment tu vas ? je lui demande, le plus délicatement possible, et me sentant comme la dernière des idiotes.

\- Arrête, s’il te plait. Je ne veux pas recommencer cette discussion.

\- Les choses pourraient être différentes, pourtant. Tu le sais.

\- Non, elles ne le peuvent pas. Elles ne le pourront jamais. Tu ne l’as pas encore intégré ?

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi :

\- Je suis désolé, Ginny, désolé ! hurle-t-il. Désolé de ne plus pouvoir être celui que tu veux que je sois ! Désolé d’avoir perdu la foi, d’avoir changé, de ne plus être celui que tu as aimé ! Je suis _mort_ , tu comprends, ça ? J’aimerais que les choses soient différentes, mais je ne _peux_ pas ! C’est en moi ! Je vais mourir, ou vivre pour n’être qu’un meurtrier ! Toutes les choses que j’aime finiront par pourrir, comme elles l’ont toujours fait ! Je ne peux pas changer, je ne peux pas redevenir celui que j’étais, même pour toi. Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

J’avale ma salive avec difficulté. Je cherche ce courage Gryffondor en moi, que je semble avoir perdu comme j’ai perdu Harry.

\- On pourrait y arriver, je murmure, réalisant à peine que j’ai prononcé ces mots.

Pour la première fois, je sens une vague d’estime monter en moi. Peut-être que je vais réussir, enfin… Peut-être que je vais abattre la barrière que j’ai dressé entre nous, la barrière qui nous sépare, parce que je suis incapable de la franchir. Peut-être vais-je cesser de fuir devant le désespoir, la douleur et la mort, et accepter Harry pour ce qu’il est devenu.

Je me rapproche de lui, et doucement, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules. Je ne me soucie pas du drap qui glisse jusqu’à mes pieds, me révélant nue, toute entière, sous le regard de la Lune. Harry me dévisage, hypnotisé. Lui aussi mesure l’importance de ce pas que je fais vers lui.

Au fond de moi, mon désir s’est réveillé. Un désir sincère, profond, car il est porté par l’espoir. J’incline la tête, et refusant de reculer, je pose mes lèvres sur celles d’Harry. Elles sont encore sensibles des baisers de Dean. Peu importe. Je sens Harry me goûter comme la pulpe d’une orange sanguine, et j’enroule ma langue autour de la sienne. Je me colle à lui, ses mains caressant mes cheveux, la peau de mon dos frissonnante dans la froideur de l’hiver, puis la chair tendre de mes fesses.

Ses gestes sont timides, hésitants. J’en conçois une émotion infinie. Nous allons réussir, réussir. La fin de la douleur se tient là juste au bout du chemin, dans les bras d’Harry, à la pointe de sa langue unie à la mienne.

J’avance une main jusqu’à son entrejambe, avec la force de l’expérience, et je défais sa boucle de ceinture sans ouvrir les yeux. Je le prends entre mes doigts encore chaud, mon corps tout entier tendu vers ce qui nous attend ensuite.

Sauf que son désir ne vient pas. Harry demeure inerte entre mes doigts caressant. J’insiste, mais il arrête de m’embrasser, et se dégage soudain de moi. Il ne parle pas, ne me regarde pas. Un froid immense se répand soudain en moi. Je ne me soucie plus du vent sur ma peau : ce qui m’envahit et infiniment plus fort, et infiniment plus glaçant.

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

\- Après tout ce temps, tu ne peux toujours…

\- Pas avec toi, me coupe-t-il sèchement.

Il se reprend, posant sur moi un regard déchiré et aimant, le premier depuis si longtemps… :

\- Je t’aime, avoue-t-il, et des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Alors je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas…

Il inspire à fond, interrompu par des sanglots qu’il ne peut plus réprimer :

\- Je ne peux plus être celui que tu veux, dit-il. Tout ce que je touche finit par mourir.

Et il retourne sans bruit vers la salle commune, m’abandonnant nue au sommet de la tour battue par les vents.

Je n’ai même pas la force de ramasser le drap. Déjà, je le sens arriver. Le raz-de-marée. Il enfle, gonfle et grandit en moi, prêt à tout détruire, à tout renverser, les barrières, les rêves, l’espoir terrible que j’ai ressenti. Je n’aurais pas dû y croire. Mais j’y ai cru, une fraction de seconde… Et c’était déjà trop.  

Les sanglots me possèdent : je fonds en larmes au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer, recroquevillée, sur moi-même, entourant mes genoux de mes bras, à même la pierre. Je me traite de tous les noms pour m’être montrée si stupide, pour avoir osé y croire…

L’espoir est le plus abominable des poisons, car il prolonge les souffrances de l’homme…

Aujourd’hui, l’espoir m’a pratiquement tuée. Pratiquement.

Je n’ai plus la volonté de me relever, alors je reste prostrée sur le sol, attendant que le froid me tue, ou qu’à défaut, il gèle les émotions en moi.

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers me détourne – un bref instant – de la concentration de douleur pure que je suis devenue. Je suis stupéfaite de voir débarquer Dean, son éternel sourire plaqué sur son visage parfait, comme si le spectacle qu’il avait sous les yeux ne le surprenait pas le moins du monde :

\- Ah, tu es là, observe-t-il. Je me demandais où vous étiez passés.

Il s’approche et passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me relever. Puis sans me lâcher, il ramasse le drap et l’enroule à la manière d’une toge, en le nouant à l’épaule. Il recule pour contempler son œuvre, visiblement satisfait. J’observe l’incarnation de son inhumanité, dans ce comportement si détaché, cette cruauté de tous les instants. Il me prend la soudaine envie de le repousser, de l’envoyer se faire foutre et de lui dire enfin ce que des semaines d’humiliations ont étouffé. Je n’en fais rien.

\- Viens, dit-il en m’agrippant par le bras. J’ai un petit service à te demander. Tu me le dois bien, après cette fugue improvisée avec Potter…

Je le suis, dans un état second. Je ne me demande pas vraiment ce qu’il me veut. Je sais que ça ne peut pas être honorable, et il ne m’en faut pas plus. Pour la première fois, j’ai la sensation de toucher du doigt ce que Harry ressent, à chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour de ce qu’est devenue sa vie. Je me sens morte. Mais la mort ne devrait pas faire aussi mal. Au contraire, cela devrait être une libération…

Mes espoirs, mes illusions perdues retombent sur moi comme le poids immense qu’elles étaient censées porter. Tout n’est plus que dévastation, chaos, et la voix de Dean me parvient à travers cet ouragan comme un murmure étouffé, un message du monde des vivants auquel je n’appartiens plus vraiment. Je mets un moment à me rendre compte qu’il m’entraine dans une salle de classe vide, non loin de la tour des Gryffondors.

Quatre autres élèves sont déjà à l’intérieur. Tous des garçons, plus âgés que moi. Je les reconnais vaguement, sans identifier leurs noms.

\- Ginny, me lance Dean d’un ton jovial, voici Michael, Jeffrey, Thaddeus et Pline. Ils m’ont dépanné pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Seulement, je suis un petit peu à sec en ce moment. On s’est entendu sur un autre moyen de les rembourser.

Je le dévisage, ses paroles prenant sens en moi et pourtant, ne suscitant rien. Une opportunité, peut-être. L’opportunité de me fondre, de me perdre. De ne plus penser à rien.

Je revois les yeux d’Harry posés sur moi. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, et la douleur dans son regard, lorsqu’il a compris qu’il était incapable de changer, et moi incapable de l’aimer tel qu’il était. Son absence de désir, parce que m’imaginer coucher avec lui sans amour le répugne…

Je vais coucher sans amour, mais pas avec lui.

\- La seule condition, c’est que je reste pour regarder, susurre Dean.

Je découvre un second niveau à sa perversité. Je l’avais toujours cru trop possessif pour supporter de me voir avec d’autres, et pourtant… Qu’y a-t-il de plus possessif, en fait, que de s’attribuer le droit de me « prêter » ? L’autoriser, juste sous ses yeux ? Sans me demander mon avis ?

De toute façon, je n’ai pas d’avis à donner. Dean défait le nœud qu’il a fait dans le drap, me livrant comme une marchandise convoitée. Les garçons s’approchent de moi. Je ne sais déjà plus qui est qui. Leurs mains me touchent, me palpent, partout. Je me laisse faire. Leurs yeux me regardent et passent à travers moi, comme si je n’étais qu’un objet. L’un d’eux semble prendre l’avantage sur ses camarades : il m’appuie contre une table, m’allonge.

J’écarte les cuisses. J’en viens à me dire que je ne suis bonne qu’à ça.

Ses doigts me fouillent quelques instants, puis il me prend, vigoureusement, sans plaisir ni attention de ma part. Mon esprit flotte loin, très loin. D’autres mains se baladent sur ma peau. Un index s’introduit dans ma bouche, on m’embrasse. Deux bouches sucent mes seins, la première avec gourmandise, la seconde avec cruauté. Je sens qu’un autre se substitue là où le sperme du premier vient juste de couler, puis c’est le tour d’un troisième. Ce dernier semble se lasser rapidement de notre position classique, car il m’attrape par les bras pour me relever, et me force à m’agenouiller. Il me présente son érection, et je sais ce que j’ai à faire. Je le prends dans ma bouche, sans le regarder, consciente du mouvement des autres autour de moi, comme une meute de loups affamés. J’aperçois brièvement Dean, le sourire aux lèvres, dans un coin de la pièce. Il se touche à travers le pantalon de pyjama qu’il a enfilé.

Je sens qu’on me pénètre par derrière alors que ma langue va et vient autour de l’autre garçon. Les mouvements sont profonds, rapides, violents. Qui est-ce ? Je n’en ai aucune idée. Ça n’a pas d’importance. A cet instant, je ne suis plus rien, rien que l’objet que les hommes voient en moi.

Je ferais n’importe quoi pour échapper au monde. M’échapper de moi.

Je les laisse me prendre, les uns après les autres, encore et encore. Leurs bouches, leurs langues, leurs mains sont partout, dévorant chaque partie de moi, jusqu’aux plus intimes. L’odeur de leur semence est omniprésente, leur goût… Je me plie à leurs moindres caprices, je laisse leurs fluides se mélanger en moi, sur moi, jusqu’à ce que ce tourbillon de sensations me perde.

Je préfère encore ça.

Tout plutôt que de penser à Harry.

Je préfère laisser la Terre entière me baiser.

Je préfère laisser Dean faire de moi sa chose.

Je préfère être un objet, car les objets ne souffrent pas.


	7. Poissons (20 février - 20 mars)

Poissons. Il parait que je suis un poisson.

C’est ce qu’Hermione m’a dit un jour, juste avant de me claquer la porte de la salle commune au nez. Etrange, comme cet éclat de souvenir s’est fiché dans ma mémoire… Comment l’avait-elle dit, déjà ? Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier.

« Tu as la cervelle d’un poisson rouge, Ron. Tu enregistres ton environnement immédiat et n’a aucune considération pour tout le reste. Tu es incapable de voir ce qu’il y a devant toi. Tu te laisses porter par le courant, sans jamais rien remettre en question une seconde, tu zigzagues, et tu t’enfuies lorsque l’on s’aventure trop près de toi… J’en ai assez. »

J’en ai assez…

Ces mots, qu’est-ce qu’ils ont pu tourner dans ma tête… Ils datent de quelques semaines après mon premier baiser avec Lavande, en pleine effervescence d’après-match. En soi, l’analogie avec le poisson ne m’a pas vraiment perturbé. Ce n’était qu’une critique parmi toutes celles qu’Hermione et moi nous lançons… nous lancions… quotidiennement. Une critique imagée, en plus. Pourtant, Hermione sait que je ne suis pas doué pour les métaphores…

Mais non, là, ce qui a retenu mon attention, c’est cette phrase de conclusion. « J’en ai assez ». Parce qu’elle était pleine de lassitude. Parce qu’elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione ne renonçait jamais, jamais. Hermione ne renoncerait jamais à moi. Et pourtant…

Les doigts de Lavande se referment sur mon cou, et je sens avant de le voir le nouveau collier ridicule dont elle vient de m’affubler.

\- Mon Ronron ! ronronne-t-elle d’un air ravi tandis que je grogne en guise d’approbation.

Elle ne s’en formalise pas. Lavande dispose d’une capacité infinie à ignorer ce qu’elle ne veut pas voir. Et en un sens… elle m’a ouvert les yeux. Ironique, n’est-ce-pas ?

Je parcours la Grande Salle du regard, insensible aux lèvres qui me picorent la nuque, remontant la table des Gryffondors, ne cherchant plus qu’elle, toujours elle.

Elle est là. A quelques places de moi, plongée entre les pages d’un journal qu’elle ne lit pas. Ses sourcils froncés la trahissent. Je n’avais jamais réalisé à quel point je pouvais lire en elle. Pour peu que je l’observe…

Repoussant Lavande – à peine conscient, en fait, que je la repousse – je me lève et fonce dans le tas. Ron Weasley, tentative irréfléchie et désespérée numéro 322, action.

Je m’approche de l’endroit où elle est assise et prend place à côté d’elle.

\- Salut, j’assène en faisant mine d’enfourner mes œufs brouillés.

Elle ne me répond pas. Tout juste semble-t-elle avoir remarqué ma présence. Je pourrais croire que c’est de la comédie, qu’elle fait ça pour me contrarier, mais… je n’y crois plus. Cela dure depuis trop longtemps. Hermione n’est pas une actrice : je lis sur son visage, et son visage à cet instant n’a pas une pensée pour moi.

Elle incline son journal sur la table, trempant l’un des coins dans son jus de citrouille, le regard dans le vague. Elle parait soucieuse, et en même temps si… forte. Déterminée. Epanouie. Il y a quelque chose que je ne reconnais pas chez elle, une évolution qui s’est accomplie sans moi, loin de moi, et qui me la rend inaccessible. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment de l’avoir perdue ?

Ses grands yeux bruns dirigés vers un objectif que je ne peux atteindre, les paroles de Luna refont surface dans ma tête : « Elle doit sûrement être amoureuse ».

Amoureuse…

L’es-tu, Hermione ?

Rien qu’à cette pensée, tout mon corps prend feu. Parce que je sais, aujourd’hui. Je l’ai fait, je me suis conduit comme le dernier des crétins : j’ai écouté ma queue à la place de mon cœur, et je sais aujourd’hui plus que jamais quelles pulsions gouvernent les hommes. Quelles sont les tentations auxquelles ils cèdent, pourquoi ils sacrifient ce qu’ils ont de plus cher, sans réfléchir, sur un coup de tête, pour quelques instants de plaisir…

Je sais aujourd’hui, en la contemplant, qu’un jour Hermione se retrouvera à faire ces choses, elle aussi, dans un endroit inconnu, avec un homme inconnu, et qui ne sera pas moi…

Non !

Je t’en prie, Hermione, je t’en supplie, regarde-moi ! Tu as raison, je n’ai pas plus de cervelle qu’un poisson ! Mais je suis _ton_ poisson ! Tu ne me vois pas, là, je suis collé à ta vitre, implorant ton attention ! Je t’en prie, Hermione…

\- Ça va ? je lui demande, parce que je ne trouve rien de plus crétin à dire.

\- Pas maintenant, répond-elle comme si elle chassait une mouche.

De nouveau la colère gronde en moi, écrasant toute raison :

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

Elle m’accorde un bref regard, désintéressé. C’est comme si elle n’avait même pas le temps pour s’énerver. Comme si je n’en valais pas la peine.

\- J’ai un ami qui a des ennuis, dit-elle en fixant de nouveau son journal. J’essaye de l’aider.

\- Quel ami ?

Je le sens malgré moi, ce ton méprisant qui est mon arme de défense, ce réflexe haïssable qui s’exprime avant de me laisser penser.

Hermione replie son journal. Elle ne relève pas, elle se contente de finir son verre et quitte la Grande Salle, comme si notre conversation n’avait jamais existé.

**XXX**

La nuit est tombée sur le château. Lavande vient de se glisser dans le dortoir, je le sais à son parfum fleuri, que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Elle écarte les rideaux, et je la laisse faire, car j’ai besoin de me défouler. L’échange du matin m’a blessé, plus profondément que je ne voudrais bien l’admettre. Depuis quand est-ce que je me laisse autant atteindre ? Depuis quand est-ce que… quoi que ce soit… est capable de m’atteindre ?

Lavande coupe court à mes réflexions : tant mieux, c’est exactement ce que je demande.

Je l’interromps juste le temps de mettre en place l’Assurdiato. Il y a quelques semaines, j’ai entendu ma sœur en pleine action, et l’expérience a été suffisamment traumatisante pour ne pas la réitérer…

Le silence se referme sur le secret des rideaux, et je laisse Lavande se presser contre moi, capturer mes lèvres entre les siennes, son impatience grandissant au son de nos vêtements qui se frôlent. Elle zappe les préliminaires, moi aussi. C’est sans doute ce qui reflète le mieux notre relation, à l’heure actuelle.

Lavande est une nymphomane. Ce mot m’était totalement inconnu, jusqu’à ce que je l’expérimente en chair et en os. Sans doute Lavande l’ignorait-elle elle aussi, avant notre première nuit.

Je me rappelle de notre première fois, après le match, dans une salle de classe vide dont nous avions verrouillé l’entrée. A cet instant, aucun de nous ne réfléchissait. Nos vêtements formaient notre lit sur le sol à mesure que nous les ôtions. Je ne pensais plus à rien, j’étais tout à l’euphorie de l’instant : encore à moitié dans le match, ivre de victoire, de gloire, et cette fille qui tombait dans mes bras comme une récompense…

Je ne pensais pas à Hermione. Pas une seconde. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, quel avait été cet arrière-goût amer, dans les baisers de Lavande ? Pourquoi, lorsqu’elle m’avait sauté dessus devant tout le monde, devant Hermione, avais-je ressenti ce brusque accès de satisfaction, là, horriblement près de mon cœur ? Pourquoi avais-je eu la sensation de me venger ? D’avoir voulu faire du mal à Hermione, et d’avoir réussi ? Tout cela faisait tellement… Serpentard. Tellement Malefoy.

Rien que d’y repenser, cela me dégoûte. C’est de la perfidie. Et j’ai beau me draper dans le déni, si je me concentre assez fort, je peux entrevoir la raison. Celle que me dissimule mon esprit, et que je suis trop lâche pour aller rechercher… Hermione a embrassé Krum.

« Puéril ! » me crie le double mental d’Hermione qui semble s’être établi en moi. « J’ai embrassé Krum, et alors ? Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire à Lavande ? »

Je n’y pensais pas, lorsque j’ai couché avec Lavande pour la première fois. Et pourtant, c’était bien là, en moi. Ça a toujours été là. Ma jalousie.

Je m’étonne d’une telle clairvoyance envers moi-même, mais tout va bien : un baiser de Lavande me la reprend aussitôt. Surtout, ne pas s’y arrêter trop longtemps…

Sa langue court sur ma peau, ramenant à la surface les souvenirs de cette première nuit. C’était notre première fois, à tous les deux. Combien d’autres fois y a-t-il eu ensuite…

Lavande est une nymphomane. Elle n’en a jamais assez, et je dois dire qu’au début, j’ai adoré ça. Nous nous jetions l’un sur l’autre jusqu’à l’épuisement, et cela avait quelque chose de terriblement sauvage, explosif et bestial. Je me suis découvert comme je n’aurais jamais pensé me découvrir. Attirant, fort… viril.

« Viril ? »

La voix d’Hermione se moque de moi, et mon ardeur retombe d’un seul coup. C’est sans compter sur les efforts de Lavande, qui me reprend aussitôt en elle, et c’est reparti pour un tour.

Oui, j’ai aimé ces premières semaines avec Lavande. Et pourtant, très vite…

Mes lèvres se sont gercées. C’est stupide, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement. Hermione trouverait probablement les mots. Elle ferait une comparaison poétique avec le temps, elle dirait… Qu’un même plaisir revécu encore et encore se vide de sa substance. Que derrière les plaisirs de la chair, il n’y a rien. Rien qu’un grand vide…

Je ne suis pas poète, et je ne suis pas aussi brillant qu’elle. Mais pour elle, j’aimerais le devenir. Je deviendrais tout ce qu’elle me demanderait d’être…

Cette promesse résonne en boucle dans ma tête tandis que je prends Lavande sans penser à elle, sans la voir, sans même ressentir les sensations qu’elle m’apporte. Je me sens… coupé de moi-même. Et c’est une étrange impression. C’est trop adulte, trop grave, trop profond. Cela me fait peur, et pourtant, je n’arrive pas à m’en détourner. Cela m’aspire. Comme ces lumières dans les profondeurs, qui attirent les poissons pour ensuite révéler le prédateur…

Voilà ce que tu m’inspires, Hermione. Faire partie de ton monde, c’est entrer dans la maturité. Dans un univers plus vaste, plus froid, et où étonnamment, tout est bridé, car nos sentiments nous enchaînent à ceux que l’on ose aimer… Un monde où chaque action résonne de conséquences plus grandes que nous. Un chaos ordonné, une lente entropie que nous tentons de contrôler, mais qui au final, nous contrôle nous. Le monde des responsabilités, le monde des décisions. Le monde des choix qui se ferment, des horizons qui se définissent. Je ne veux pas penser à tout ça. Je veux rester dans les bras de Lavande, et vivre une sixième année éternelle, encore et encore, la répétition d’une même insouciance, que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais troubler.

Je tremble, et je m’aperçois que je suis au bord des larmes. Lavande croit que cela répond à la fin de nos ébats. La réalité est bien plus crue. Par pitié, je ne veux pas qu’on m’arrache à l’enfance.

Lavande m’embrasse distraitement, tandis que je ne la vois toujours pas. Mon plaisir ondule en vagues brûlantes jusqu’au creux de mon ventre. Il retombe, et se mut en cendres. Plus rien n’a de goût. Plus rien n’a de sens. Pourquoi, Hermione ?

Pourquoi ai-je si peur de vivre ? Pourquoi ne puis-je plus me contenter du refuge que m’offrent les bras de Lavande ? Pourquoi l’idée de te savoir dans les bras d’un autre homme m’est-elle intolérable ?

A ces questions, je n’ai aucune réponse, si ce n’est du dégoût pour moi-même. Un dégoût grandissant, à mesure que je prends conscience de ma lâcheté. Cela aussi c’est ironique, quand j’y pense. Je n’ai jamais eu une aussi claire image de moi-même depuis qu’Hermione a déserté ma vie. Comme si son absence me plongeait dans l’introspection…

Qu’est-ce que je fais à Gryffondor ?

Je me redresse sur un coude, et par monosyllabes, je fais signe à Lavande de partir. Elle s’en offusque, mais je ne l’écoute déjà plus. Il est plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Il n’y a personne d’autre dans le dortoir. Je me lève, passe dans la salle de bain pour laver l’odeur de Lavande, qui plus que jamais me révulse.

Ce n’est pas contre elle. A vrai dire, je ne crois pas éprouver le moindre sentiment pour elle, en bien ou en mal. Je suppose que ça fait de moi un terrible salaud. Mais je n’en ai rien à foutre. Tout ce qui compte, c’est elle.

Hermione. Lavande m’a fourni les parfaites œillères pour échapper à la réalité. Pour ne pas grandir, ne pas m’engager, ne pas risquer… Pourtant, quelle force mystérieuse doit résider en toi, Hermione, pour que tu aies réussi à changer ce refuge en prison, par ta simple pensée…

Je veux m’échapper de ma tour d’ivoire, à cause de toi. Je veux courir vers toi, devenir ce que ce monde veut me forcer à être, ce que je rejette de toutes mes forces… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je t’aime, Hermione ? Je suis le garçon le plus immature de ce château. Pourquoi me suis-je éveillé à un tel amour, si je n’ai pas le courage de le vivre ?

Je coupe la douche, et laisse le froid me saisir là, dans la vérité de l’instant. Assez de réflexions pour une nuit. Je retourne dans le dortoir, me rhabille sans m’essuyer, en quête d’une distraction. N’importe quoi pour me faire oublier toute cette merde. Tiens, il y a des chocolats sur le lit d’Harry. Une admiratrice de plus…

Je soulève distraitement le couvercle, écarte le mot signé « Romilda Vane », et me drogue aux endorphines chocolatées.

**XXX**

La conscience me revient par bribes. Ma mémoire est un trou béant. Au début je ne distingue plus rien, je ne suis plus rien, à part mes sensations immédiates. Le sentiment d’être allongé. Le contact des draps sur ma peau. La chaleur moite de la pièce.

Puis, j’entends des voix. Nombreuses. Familières. Il y a Dumbledore, et Rogue… Madame Pomfresh… Que m’est-il arrivé ?

Ça y est, je me souviens. Les images d’Harry et de Slughorn se mélangent dans ma tête. Le goût des chocolats, le goût du vin, le goût du poison, le goût d’une chose dure et amère que l’on enfonce dans ma gorge…

Le poison. Je suis à l’infirmerie. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé, mais Harry m’a sauvé.

Harry… Je me souviens de ton visage penché au-dessus de moi. Il y avait encore de la vie en lui. Harry, tu pars à la dérive…

Tout comme moi. Mes pensées m’échappent avant même que je ne puisse les saisir, comme un poisson frétillant dans les mains d’un pêcheur. Plus que jamais, je comprends ce qu’Hermione voulait dire.

Hermione… Je sens ton odeur. J’ai l’impression que tu es là. Est-ce que tu es là ? Parle, je t’en prie.

Quelque chose presse les doigts de ma main gauche. C’est elle. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mon corps semble être programmé pour réagir à ta présence.

J’entends Harry parler, et j’essaye d’ouvrir les yeux. Rien. Mes membres sont un cercueil qui emprisonne mes pensées. Qui m’empêche de rejoindre le monde extérieur. Harry, je sais que tu aimes Ginny… Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas vers elle ? Dean n’est pas fait pour elle. J’ignore pourquoi, je le sais, c’est tout. Tu as mon accord, mon pote. Comme si tu en avais besoin… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est la guerre froide entre vous, mais… tu dois parler à Ginny, Harry. Embrasse-là, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Pourquoi est-ce que je raisonne comme ça ? Hermione… Pour la première fois, je crois que je comprends vraiment ce que tu as voulu dire. Sans toi, je ne vois rien. Je ne ressens rien. Je suis aveugle à mes sentiments, et à ceux des autres. Je ne creuse pas suffisamment en moi, je m’enfuie, je refuse de voir les tourments qui me rattrapent… Je ne veux pas souffrir. Mais t’imaginer avec un autre, c’est pire. Je t’en prie, reste près de moi…

Ça y est, je peux bouger, je le sens. Si je décide d’ouvrir les yeux, ils s’ouvriront. Si je décide de parler, je parlerai. Je ne souffre pas. Mes forces se reconstituent, goutte après goutte. Que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Si j’ouvre les yeux, me lâcheras-tu ? Nos deux mains seront-elles toujours unies, dans le réel ?

J’entends Lavande débarquer. A grand fracas, sans la moindre retenue. Comment ai-je pu la supporter aussi longtemps ?

Soudain, j’entrevois ma chance. Peut-être que ce sont les drogues, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n’ai plus peur. Je laisse parler mon cœur. Je garde mes yeux fermés, et j’avoue ce que je désire vraiment :

\- Hermione… Hermione…

Je peux entendre Lavande pleurer, avant qu’elle ne s’enfuie. Je n’en ai rien à faire. Pendant quelques secondes, j’ai senti la douce main d’Hermione se refermer sur la mienne. Je t’aime, Hermione, je t’aime…

Tous les autres partent. Tu restes près de moi. Rien qu’à moi. Je t’ai récupérée, et cette angoisse qui grandissait en moi s’évanouit enfin. Je suis satisfait. Je suis… apaisé.

**XXX**

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés. Ce matin, je sors de l’infirmerie. Je rate les premiers cours de la journée, mais je retrouve Harry et Hermione dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Le trio gagnant. Enfin réuni.

Je jette un bref coup d’œil à Lavande, et évite le regard d’Hermione.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demande-t-elle avec un beau sourire, encore sur la défensive.

Elle est assise à côté de moi. Elle attend. Toute son attention s’est à nouveau concentrée sur moi, pendant ces quelques secondes. Dans ses yeux, je discerne l’espoir. Un espoir intense. Il est beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Jamais je ne pourrai être à la hauteur d’un tel espoir…

\- Ça va, je réponds. Dites, vous pouvez me raconter… comment j’ai rompu avec Lavande ?

L’espoir se fane dans les yeux d’Hermione. Harry, lui, esquisse ce qu’il lui reste de sourire moqueur :

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ?

Je prétends que non. Je peux voir les attentes mourir dans le cœur d’Hermione. Et je suis désolé de lui faire du mal. Tellement…

Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je t’ai récupérée, tu es à moi. Tu pourrais l’être encore plus, si je le désirais. Mais je n’ai pas le courage d’être avec toi. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments : je suis un lâche qui ne supporte pas de te voir avec un autre, mais qui recule lorsque tu t’offres à moi… Je suis un poisson qui s’enfuie lorsqu’on le sert de trop près. Je le sais. Je le sens.

Mais ça n’y change strictement rien. 


	8. Bélier (21 mars - 19 avril)

Bélier. Je voudrais tellement être Bélier.

Avoir cette force en moi, ce caractère sauvage, indomptable. Sentir bouillonner le feu dans mes entrailles, donner vie à cette rage, cette intensité, ce désir, les laisser m’emporter, me posséder, se concrétiser, avant même que mon esprit ne les conçoive…

J’aimerais être un vrai Gryffondor. J’aimerais être capable de foncer dans le tas sans me poser de questions. J’aimerais ne plus avoir peur. Au lieu de cela, j’hésite.

Je ne sais plus qui a écrit ces mots : « entre l’idée et la réalité, entre l’esquisse du geste et l’acte, se glisse l’ombre ». Peu importe qui a écrit ces mots, je l’emmerde. Pour avoir su lire aussi profondément en moi. Pour m’avoir percé à jour, forcé à contempler ma véritable nature…

Je ne suis pas un bélier. Je rumine mes pensées, je les laisse me consumer, tourner en rond dans mon esprit jusqu’à me rendre fou. Je les laisse se glisser en moi, jusqu’à me mener au bord du gouffre… Et alors, je recule. Ma vie n’est qu’une succession de « presque », de « pas encore », et finalement, de « pas du tout ». Je ronge mon frein, je brûle, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir le supporter, et puis… La flamme s’éteint. Je retourne à mon état premier. Je me dégonfle. Le cycle infernal.

Aujourd’hui en est un parfait exemple.

Je contemple mon ami de toujours dans la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner. Dean a passé un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa petite-amie, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny est une jolie fille. Gentille, et triste. Réservée malgré ce que les gens en disent. Elle a quelque chose de beau dans son désespoir, d’étincelant dans ses brisures, qui lui donne l’air d’un ange déchu. Des cheveux de feu, et des yeux en larmes. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tomber amoureux d’une fille comme elle ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tomber amoureux d’une fille ?

Au lieu de cela, je contemple mon ami Dean, et mon esprit but sur ce simple mot : « ami ».

Je m’approche. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Je sais déjà comment il va réagir. Il va lever ses yeux vers moi, ses yeux rieurs qui ne dissimulent qu’un abyme noir, et il va me détruire, encore une fois. Il le sait. Et il adore ça. Et moi, pauvre imbécile, je ne peux que revenir boire à sa source, en plaquant sur mon visage ce sourire qui trompe tout le monde, sauf lui, en foutant « accidentellement » le feu à mon verre pour défouler toute ma rage, en déclenchant l’hilarité générale, le rire de toute une société qui se moque de l’ironie de ma pitoyable vie…

J’ai parfois l’impression d’être moins qu’un chien, et que c’est ce que Dean recherche. Ça m’est égal, je l’aime quand même. Qui a dit que l’amour apportait le bonheur ?

J’aime plus fort que tout, plus fort que mon cœur ne peut le supporter, et depuis six ans maintenant. J’aime, et cela me tue.

Dean m’aperçoit, il lève sa main vers moi et s’exclame :

\- Seamus !

Je claque ma main dans la sienne, comme je le fais chaque matin. Dean ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry me prend aussitôt à partie et je me rue vers cette possibilité de fuite.

Je suis un lâche. Je ne supporte plus ce paradoxe en moi. Mourir d’envie de le voir. Et en même temps, mourir d’envie de le fuir. Comment peut-on aimer quelqu’un et le craindre autant ? L’amour et la peur, condensés, envers une seule personne…

Je laisse Harry me distraire de mes pensées. C’est à propos du prochain examen de DCFM, je ne l’écoute pas vraiment. Cela fait partie de mon personnage. Je suis l’élève distrait qui ne s’intéresse pas vraiment à l’école, un peu maladroit, un peu toujours à côté de la plaque, qui ne comprend pas très bien ce qu’il se passe autour de lui ni ce qu’il fait, mais qu’on apprécie quand même… Je suis l’insouciant, l’immature, celui qui est drôle sans le faire exprès. Je suis un imposteur.

A côté d’Harry, Ron balance une vanne, et j’éclate de rire. Je le fais très naturellement. Je suis rompu à ce genre d’exercice. Tout faire pour que l’on ne lise pas mes pensées. Tout faire pour préserver cet espace inviolé en moi, où je suis à l’abri de tout, car personne ne peut entrer, personne ne peut m’atteindre… sauf lui.

J’ai parfois l’impression d’avoir construit des murs autour de mon esprit. Ensuite, j’y ai ajouté des remparts. Des fossés. Des barbelés. Des explosifs. Mes armes sont mes sourires, ma prétendue stupidité d’ado, mon air j’m’en-foutiste. Je suis arrivé à un point où quelques fois, en de rares occasions, enfin, je peux me sentir en sécurité. A l’abri de tout, de la moindre blessure. Et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul. Cela me donne envie de hurler, de démolir les murs avec mes ongles, mais il est trop tard. Je n’y arrive pas. J’ai appris à construire les murs, pas à les détruire.

En général, c’est à cet instant que surgit Dean. Il me dévisage de son regard ravageur qui comprend tout, qui voit tout, et par une seule remarque, une seule allusion qu’il sait que je serai le seul à comprendre, il fait trembler mes murs, il dégage une brèche, à peine plus large qu’une pièce, et il me transperce jusqu’à me jeter plus bas que terre. Alors seulement, quand il me relâche, je suis obligé d’ajouter un nouveau niveau à mon mur. Il est de plus en plus haut. Bientôt, je ne verrai plus la lumière. Bientôt, je ne serai plus rien. 

Harry et Ron se lèvent, m’éjectant de mes pensées.

\- A tout à l’heure, Seamus ! me lance Ron tandis qu’Harry semble avoir oublié ma présence.

Ne partez pas… Non, pitié, s’il vous plait, ne me laissez pas ! Je vous en prie ! Ne me laissez pas seul avec lui…

Dean se tourne vers moi, et je n’ai d’autre choix que de me tourner vers lui moi aussi. Ginny m’adresse un petit sourire, un joli sourire. Un sourire triste. Seigneur, Dean, qu’est-ce que tu es en train de lui faire ? Cette fille a perdu au moins dix kilos depuis que tu sors avec elle. Que veux-tu d’elle, Dean ? Est-ce que tu veux la tuer ? L’écraser, extraire tout ce qu’il y a de bon et de vivant en elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne soit plus capable de respirer ?

C’est ce que tu me fais à moi. Pourtant, tu ne m’as jamais touché, autrement qu’avec ton regard… Qu’est-ce que ça doit être pour elle ?

\- Tu m’as l’air bien songeur ce matin, Seamus…, lance Dean avec son air de ne pas y toucher.

Dieu que je le hais à cet instant. Moi aussi, Dean, je vois clair en toi. J’espère que tu le sais. Oui, tu le sais, forcément. Là où tout le monde ne voit que fossettes et sourires, moi je vois la vérité. Je sais que tu es quelqu’un de froid, de calculateur et cruel. Tu aimes manipuler les gens autour de toi, les contrôler, les humilier, leur donner le sentiment qu’ils t’appartiennent, qu’ils ne valent rien, qu’ils ne vivent qu’à l’ombre de ton éclat… Cela te donne un sentiment de puissance. Est-ce que cela fait de toi un monstre ? Tu ne ressens rien pour personne, pas même pour toi-même. Tu es un loup tombé au milieu des agneaux. Comme tu dois nous trouver stupide… Comme tu dois t’ennuyer…

C’est pour cela que tu tortures Ginny, n’est-ce pas ? Tu cherches désespérément un moyen de te distraire… De t’amuser… Moi aussi, je t’amuse. Mais nous ne sommes pas des jouets. Ta conscience te l’a-t-elle dit ? Bien sûr que non. Tu n’en as pas.  

\- Harry m’a parlé de l’exam de DCFM, je réponds, parce qu’il faut bien répondre quelque chose.

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Tu copieras sur moi. Comme d’habitude.

Et voilà. Il l’a fait, encore. C’est subtil, n’est-ce pas ? La façon qu’il a de rabaisser les gens. Ça n’a l’air de rien, comme ça. Mais multipliez-le par dix, par toutes les petites phrases anodines qu’il sort tous les jours, toutes les semaines, tous les mois, et très vite, vous vous apercevrez que vous ne valez rien. Il n’aura pas besoin de vous convaincre. Vous le saurez, c’est tout. Dean est très doué pour ça. Il zigzague, il passe entre les défenses. Il vous voit tel que vous êtes, avec tout ce que vous ne voulez pas lui montrer.

D’un certain côté, il me fait penser à Luna. Je serais curieux de connaître son opinion sur elle. Et l’opinion de Luna à son sujet. Quelque chose me dit qu’un affrontement entre eux deux serait… comme un duel mythique de western. La lutte éternelle. Le Bien contre le Mal. Le Blanc contre le Noir. Il émane de Luna une bienveillance naturelle. Il y a de la chaleur dans sa clairvoyance. Elle ne pose pas de jugement sur ce qu’elle voit. Elle essaye tant bien que mal d’en faire bon usage, à sa façon.

Un frisson me prend soudain, à l’idée de ce que Dean pourrait lui faire, s’il pénétrait _ses_ défenses…

Mais non, aucun risque que cela arrive. Il se méfie trop d’elle. Elle soupçonne déjà quelque chose, il le sait, alors il la fuit comme la peste.

Je suis le seul à qui il a laissé entrevoir sa vraie nature. Dean le monstre. Dean le Scorpion, comme il aime se nommer.

Je me souviens encore de cet instant, lorsque j’ai vu clair en lui. Nous avions onze ans. Nous venions d’arriver à Poudlard. Déjà à cette époque, je le regardais comme je n’aurais pas dû le regarder. Il m’a entraîné dans un placard vide, et là, il a posé un doigt sur ma bouche. Il m’a embrassé. Doucement, sans prévenir, sachant que je ne bougerais pas. Un baiser d’enfant. Il m’a dit…

\- Tu es un type formidable, Seamus Finnigan.

Et j’ai dit…

\- Je crois que c’est la plus belle chose qu’on m’ait jamais dite.

Je le pensais.

Il a souri. Et il a répondu :

\- Dommage que je me foute de ta gueule.

Son sourire s’est agrandi :

\- La vie n’est qu’un jeu, Seamus. Sois de la partie.

Et à cet instant, j’ai compris. Mais il était trop tard. J’étais déjà amoureux. Je n’oublierai jamais la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Même si ce n’était pas sincère, même si ce n’était que pour se jouer de moi… Ce baiser me hante. Il a fait naître un espoir que je ne veux pas voir mourir. Dean le savait. Il a bien calculé son coup.

En DCFM, je fais comme il me l’a dit. Je copie.

Le soir au dîner, je le regarde peloter Ginny sous la table, sans se soucier qu’on le remarque. Peut-être l’espère-t-il, au contraire. Blesser Harry. Me blesser moi.

Harry se lève de table avant même que l’entrée ne soit finie. Je décide d’en faire de même. Entre cœurs brisés, on pourra peut-être se tenir compagnie.

Dans la salle commune, je tente de lui arracher quelques mots, mais c’est peine perdue. Il faut dire que je n’insiste pas beaucoup. Je sens la douleur d’Harry. Elle transpire par tous les pores de sa peau. Je ne veux pas m’en approcher : j’ai déjà trop de douleur à porter.

A mesure que les autres reviennent du dîner, la fête s’installe. Ron me propose des cachets que ses frères lui ont refilés. J’accepte la drogue aussitôt. La drogue me permet de m’évader. Je ne sais plus qui a dit : « Ce n’est pas la drogue qui fait les drogués, c’est le besoin d’échapper à la réalité ».

Décidemment, je ne me savais pas si philosophe. Tout ça c’est de ta faute, Dean. Tu m’as ouvert à certaines parties de moi-même que j’aurais préféré ignorer. Moi, l’Irlandais pure souche, costaud, fier, tapageur, avec mon accent et mes taches de rousseur, moi l’Irlandais… J’aime les hommes. J’aime Dean Thomas. Je suis une putain de tapette. Et un lâche.

Je regarde mon amour danser lascivement tout contre le corps de Ginny Weasley. Harry regarde sans rien dire. Pourquoi regardes-tu, Harry ? Pourquoi sommes-nous condamner à aimer les mauvaises personnes ? Pourquoi aimer ceux qui ne veulent pas de nous ? Cela fait-il de nous des masochistes, cette attraction, en dépit de tant de douleur ?

Je n’aime pas souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas me passer de lui. L’enfant enfui en moi conserve l’espoir d’une lueur tout au fond des ténèbres. Après tout, personne ne peut être totalement mauvais. La lumière ne peut briller qu’en présence de l’obscurité.

Putain, je commence vraiment à planer.

Je m’échappe de la fête, avant que les choses ne tournent à l’orgie. Je ne veux pas remplir mon esprit de ces images, cette nuit. Je me réfugie dans mon lit, je tire les rideaux. Le sol tourne sous mon poids. Je me sens partir. Voler. Je fantasme, je rêve d’un monde meilleur, un monde où Dean porterait un regard bienveillant sur moi.

Quelque chose s’enfonce dans le matelas juste à côté de moi, et j’ouvre les yeux.

\- Qui a dit que tu pouvais t’enfuir, Seamus ? fait Dean en laissant les rideaux entrouverts derrière lui.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, je murmure en rabattant un bras sur mes yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il soulève mon bras comme s’il s’agissait d’une couverture :

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

Il sourit. Pitié, pardonnez-moi… Je me damnerais pour ce sourire.

\- Je t’ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps, Seamus, dit-il sans me demander mon avis. J’ai envie de faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Va dormir…

\- Tout ce que tu veux. C’est une proposition intéressante, non ?

Il s’appuie sur mon torse et me regarde dans les yeux, sans plus me laisser m’échapper :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Seamus ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien te faire envie ?

\- Non…

J’ai vu l’étincelle dans ses yeux. Je ne la connais que trop bien. Il s’amuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds précipitamment.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Vraiment ? Moi je le sais. Et quelque chose en toi le sait aussi.

Il plaque sa main sur mon entrejambe, et je ne peux que me trahir, évidemment. Avant que j’aie pu réagir, il a glissé ses doigts sous mon pyjama et il me prend fermement.

\- Dean ! je m’exclame aussi doucement que je le peux. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

Il me fait taire d’un baiser :

\- Allons… Détends-toi un peu. Ça te fera du bien. Reconnais que tu en meurs d’envie. Et moi, je m’exécute. Que demander de plus ?

\- Je t’en prie, Dean…

\- Ferme-la.

Il sait y faire, le salaud. Je dois fermer les yeux sous la pression de ses doigts. Il recommence, encore et encore. Il a les mains douces, et chaudes. Je crois que je vais m’évanouir…

Je ne regarde pas ce qu’il fait, mais je me sens soudain libéré de son poids. Il le reporte sur mes jambes : il retire mon pantalon, et sans me laisser réagir, il me prend dans sa bouche.

Le choc me fait rejeter la tête en arrière. Seigneur, sa langue… Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

Sa bouche est encore plus douce, et plus chaude. Ses lèvres me caressent, m’embrassent, puis sa langue joue avec moi, s’enroule, fait naître des frissons au rythme de son souffle rauque…

C’est un pur plaisir, et une pure torture. Il prolonge l’attente, il me tue.

Quand enfin il me reprend, c’est l’extase, l’extase à l’état pur. Je pourrais me baigner à vie dans cette volupté. Je n’ai plus la force de penser, je ne veux plus voir les pièges, je ne veux plus rien voir. Je voudrais que cet instant ne s’arrête jamais. J’agrippe les draps pour ne pas gémir.

Quelque chose monte en moi, par vagues, un désir qui se concrétise, un désir mûri et réfréné depuis des années…

\- Je ne vais plus tenir…, j’articule.

A l’instant où je prononce ces mots, j’ouvre les yeux, je me redresse pour le regarder. Qu’il me rende mon regard, et j’atteindrai le paradis…

Au lieu de cela, je perçois un mouvement sur ma gauche, dans le lit voisin. Le lit de Dean. Mes rideaux sont ouverts, les siens aussi. Et par l’ouverture, j’aperçois Ginny Weasley, allongée sur le côté, dénudée sous les draps. Elle me regarde fixement. Il n’y a pas de mot pour décrire l’expression sur son visage. J’attrape les cheveux de Dean :

\- Arrête ! Arrête… !

Mais il est trop tard. Tout s’est passé trop vite : une fraction de seconde… Le plaisir me terrasse, et je retombe sur le dos, rouge de honte, ravagé par ce qui me dévaste. Je jouis entre les lèvres de Dean. Je peux sentir sa langue me titiller une dernière fois, comme une aiguille cruelle.

Dean s’assoit pour dévisager Ginny. Il la regarde elle, pas moi. Et alors, je sais. Je sais que la vie n’est qu’un jeu, et que dans ce jeu, je suis le pion de Dean Thomas. Je sais que tout ce que je viens de vivre n’a aucune valeur. Je sais qu’en l’espace d’une nuit, Dean a brisé deux cœurs.

Ginny essuie une larme qui coule sur son visage. Un grand frisson la saisit : elle fouille les draps, à la recherche de sa robe qu’elle passe précipitamment. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle se lève, et elle part en courant.

\- Nom de Dieu…, je murmure, de longues secondes plus tard. Mais qu’est-ce que t’as foutu, Dean ?

Mon vieil ami hausse les épaules :

\- Elle reviendra.

Je contemple la porte du dortoir laissée béante. Je me perds dans le désastre. Dire que tout ce que je voulais, c’était rêver…

Mais la vie n’a rien d’un rêve. J’ai tendance à l’oublier. Heureusement, ou malheureusement…

Dean est toujours là pour me le rappeler. 


	9. Taureau (20 avril - 21 mai)

Taureau. Je ne veux plus être Taureau.

C’est vrai, il n’y a pas d’animal plus stupide. Excitez-le. Fixez-lui une cible. Et laissez la nature faire le reste.

Le taureau se précipite, sans réfléchir, de toute sa force, de toute sa hargne, jusqu’à ce qu’il obtienne ce qu’il désire…

Je me suis comportée comme ça, moi aussi. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Peut-être même n’avais-je pas encore saisi l’importance de réfléchir, à cette époque…

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, je combats mon tempérament de taureau, mais rien n’y fait. Ma cible se rappelle constamment à moi. A peine ai-je détourné le regard qu’il faut que j’y revienne, encore et encore. Ma cible s’appelle Hermione Granger. Cette garce d’Hermione Granger.

Mes poings se resserrent autour de mes couverts, et je sais que j’ai l’air d’une folle. Ron s’aperçoit enfin de mon regard insistant, et me dévisage. Oui, c’est moi. Ton ex-petite amie, Lavande Brown. Tu te souviens de moi ? Avec toutes ces nuits mémorables que nous avons passées, je ne crois pas que tu pourras un jour m’oublier.

Comment décrire notre relation ?

Charnelle. Physique. Bestiale.

Qu’attendre de plus, de la part d’un taureau ?

J’ignorais l’existence de la bête qui sommeillait en moi, jusqu’à l’été dernier. Jusqu’à ce que je croise Ron au magasin de ses frères, sur le Chemin de Traverse. A cet instant, j’ignore pourquoi… je l’ai trouvé désirable.

« Désirable »… Un tel mot ne faisait même pas partie de mon vocabulaire, quelques mois plus tôt. Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, je connais toutes ses variantes. Attirant. Séduisant. Emoustillant…

Sans aucune raison ni logique, j’ai su qu’il me fallait Ron Weasley. Je l’ai voulu, pressé tout contre moi, en moi. C’était un instinct qui me dépassait, qui me possédait sans même me laisser le temps d’en être effrayée ou surprise. Sans même me laisser hésiter.

J’étais prête à tout, quitte à en oublier ma décence, ma dignité. J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour l’avoir. Et finalement, je l’ai eu. Ça n’a pas été bien difficile.

A mes attentes grandissantes, Ron a répondu au centuple. Et pour cela, je sais que je peux remercier ses amis, petit pote Potter et Granger. Mais aussi sa sœur, Ginny. Car à eux trois, ils ont alimenté ses frustrations. Son mal-être. Son désir de les rejoindre sur les rivages de l’amour, d’être initié lui aussi aux secrets délicieux des jeux interdits…

Nous nous sommes initiés l’un l’autre, là-dessus, il ne pourra pas me contredire. Je me souviens de notre première nuit comme d’une bataille maladroite et frénétique. Trop de nervosité et trop d’empressement pour ressentir le moindre plaisir, en fait. Et pourtant, dès le lendemain, il m’en a fallu plus.

Au fil des jours, et surtout des nuits, le recul a enfin réussi à me frapper. Au terme d’une de nos étreintes endiablées, j’ai eu le temps d’ouvrir les yeux sur le vide, et de m’interroger sur ce besoin irrépressible qui hurlait en moi, sans jamais s’arrêter. A peine assouvi, déjà affamé. Jamais comblé.

Ce n’était pas la faute de Ron. Cela, je le sais, car mon désir pour lui ne s’éteignait jamais. Et parce qu’au gré de nos ébats, il apprenait, devenait meilleur. Pas seulement un meilleur amant : mais un meilleur amant _pour_ moi. Il y a une nette différence. Apprendre à connaître quelqu’un, physiquement, c’est presque aussi intime qu’une longue amitié. On découvre les rouages inexplorés de nos corps comme on devine les pensées implicites d’un ami. Ron savait ce qui me faisait plaisir, comment me satisfaire, comment me faire jouir. Et moi aussi, j’apprenais.

Je me lassais vite, cependant. Très rapidement, il me fallait de nouvelles positions, de nouveaux jeux, de nouvelles inventions.

Jamais je n’ai ressenti cette pudeur dont ma mère m’avait parlée. Cette soi-disant gêne qu’il est normal pour les jeunes filles d’exprimer, les premières fois. Au contraire, j’ai découvert en moi une femme que j’ignorais être. Sauvage. Torride. Lascive…

J’avoue en avoir éprouvé quelques scrupules… La petite voix de ma conscience murmurait à mon oreille que ce que je faisais était sale. Que je ne devrais pas me comporter de la sorte. Que c’était dégradant. Quelques fois, j’en venais même à me traiter de salope, de traînée…

Et puis finalement, j’ai ouvert les yeux. Cela faisait un mois que Ron et moi sortions ensemble. Il venait de me donner le tout premier orgasme de ma jeune existence. Et j’ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas renoncer à cela. Peu importe ce que ma mère en penserait. Peu importe ce que les autres en penserait. Ce n’est pas moi qui suis incorrecte : c’est l’éducation que l’on m’a donnée. Il ne peut pas y avoir de mal à rechercher le plaisir… Il n’y a que la jalousie de ceux qui ne l’atteignent jamais.

Aujourd’hui, je sais quel démon habite en moi, et nous vivons en harmonie.

Du moins, c’était le cas jusqu’à ce que Ron me lâche…

Rien qu’à cette pensée, je dois me retenir pour ne pas à nouveau enfoncer mon couteau dans la table en bois. Je n’ai pas de sentiments pour Ron. Du moins, pas de sentiments amoureux. Je le sais parce que cela aussi a été un poids de culpabilité pour moi. Comment pouvais-je à ce point désirer un homme sans pour autant l’aimer ? Comment pouvais-je me vautrer avec lui juste pour le sexe ?

Mes actes laissaient deviner de moi une image que je ne voulais pas assumer. Je n’étais pas prête à être cette femme fatale, libérée, perverse… J’avais la sensation de trahir tous mes principes. De trahir la personne que j’étais censée être.

Heureusement que dans ce domaine, au moins, Ron m’ait fait grandir.

Pourquoi un homme qui aime le sexe et enchaîne les relations est-il qualifié de Don Juan, de bourreau des cœurs, pendant qu’une fille dans le même cas est traitée de pute ? Je ne veux plus correspondre à ces stéréotypes. Et je ne les laisserai plus me stigmatiser, ni me refreiner.

Après tout, je suis un taureau.

Le seul problème, c’est que je n’ai plus de partenaire. Et une fois encore, mon regard se retourne vers Ron, et vers cette garce d’Hermione Granger.

Comme je l’ai dit, il n’y avait pas d’amour entre Ron et moi. Mais nous avions plus que cela. Nous vivions quelque chose de plus intense, plus fort. Nous étions des dieux.

Alors certes, cela aurait sûrement été éphémère. Mais j’aurais dû être celle qui décide d’y mettre fin. Maintenant me voilà seule, et désemparée, et l’animal en moi hurle sa faim depuis les profondeurs de mes cuisses.

Tout ça à cause de Granger. Je n’avais jamais vraiment fait attention à elle, avant de m’intéresser à Ron. Trop intello pour moi. Trop ringarde. Et pourtant, maintenant que je la regarde, je la hais. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir haïr une personne à ce point.

Je la hais, parce qu’elle se tient à côté de Ron, là où j’aurais dû être. Et parce que je la trouve belle. Cette garce, elle est belle. A sa manière. A la manière des intellos. Mais je vois bien comment Ron la regarde, et je sais que je n’ai plus la moindre chance.

Je devrais me trouver quelqu’un d’autre, me direz-vous ?

C’est vrai. Des ados en rut, ce n’est pas ça qui manque à Poudlard. Surtout chez les Gryffondors. A croire que la guerre nous fait tous péter un plomb. « C’est maintenant ou jamais ! ». Ce genre de conneries.

Au-delà de ces considérations, je sais que je devrais me retirer pour être belle joueuse. Parce que Ron est vraiment amoureux d’Hermione, et parce que je le savais au moment de le draguer. Dès le départ, notre relation était malhonnête. A présent, je devrais faire profil bas, et laisser la place à l’amour, le vrai.

Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je suis un taureau, rappelez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas connus pour notre bon caractère.

La journée se déroule lentement, alors que je ne peux détacher mon regard de Ron et de sa voisine Granger. Leurs mains sont si proches l’une de l’autre… Va-t-il la saisir ? Va-t-elle ?

Mais non, rien ne se passe. Quelle bande d’imbéciles.

Moi, le soir venu, je ne peux plus tenir.

Je sais très bien à quelle catégorie de la population j’appartiens. Si Granger est une intello, moi, je suis une « blonde ». Une écervelée, la fille populaire mais à qui on ne veut surtout pas parler : sois belle et tais-toi. Quelques fois, cette image me révolte. Mais au final, je me rends compte que j’aime être au centre de l’attention, être admirée, aimée, même si ça ne reste que superficiel. J’aime jouer les potiches et faire croire aux autres qu’ils sont intelligents.

Car alors, ils baissent leur garde. Ils se confient à moi, ils se révèlent. Ils pensent : « Cette bonne vieille Lavande… Pas très futée, la pauvre. A qui ira-t-elle répéter ça ? ».

J’aime tromper mon monde, et me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je crois que cela demande une force dont peu de Gryffondors sont capables. Faire taire leur orgueil, pour apparaitre stupide. Alors que dans les coulisses, on observe, on apprend…

Ce soir, dans la Salle Commune, mon image de gourde me convient très bien. Je bois un peu, je fais celle qui est éméchée. Je laisse un des imbéciles de ma classe s’approcher, et je lui fais croire que c’est lui qui me capture. Alors qu’en fait, je le tiens déjà dans mes filets…

Je l’entraîne loin de Ron. Dans mon esprit, il est encore ma chose, et je n’ai pas encore réussi à renoncer à lui. Je ne peux pas ruiner mes chances (inexistantes) en m’affichant avec un autre.

Bref, j’entraîne mon substitut dans le dortoir des filles, et je le déshabille sans le laisser ouvrir la bouche.

« Sois beau et tais-toi. »

C’est ma revanche envers tous ces gens, ces hommes, qui pensent que je suis stupide.

Je l’allonge, je l’enjambe, et cette fois, c’est le taureau qui fait le rodeo…

Il ne m’en donne pas assez. Il n’est pas assez vif, il ne sait pas ce dont j’ai besoin, comme Ron. Mon assurance le fait hésiter. Putain de mec. Ça vous effraie de voir une femme, une vraie ?

J’éprouve un soudain regain de satisfaction à l’idée de me servir de lui comme je le fais, comme un objet. Pour le déstabiliser encore plus, je lui démontre mes compétences et je l’enserre, comme je sais si bien le faire, jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse alors que je le regarde droit dans les yeux, tel un maître apprenant à son élève…

C’est lui qui gémit, pas moi. Moi, mon désir reste inassouvi ce soir. Mais la chose molle que j’extrais d’entre mes cuisses ne sera jamais partante pour un deuxième round.

Il reste étalé sur le dos, sans bouger, haletant. Cela m’arrache un sourire. Pour sûr, il n’est pas prêt d’oublier Lavande Brown.

Je l’embrasse sur la joue, pour lui montrer que c’est moi qui domine, qu’il n’est encore qu’un enfant. Puis je me lève et quitte le dortoir, en quête d’un truc à manger, ou peut-être d’une nouvelle victime. Ma faim s’est déjà réveillée.

De retour dans la Salle Commune, je suis oppressée par la chaleur ambiante et je décide de sortir faire un tour. Dans le couloir, juste à côté de la grosse dame, je trouve une Ginny Weasley en pleurs, debout sur les marches.

\- Ça ne va pas ? je lui demande, alors que de toute évidence, ça ne va pas.

Elle fait non de la tête. Elle est incapable d’articuler un seul son. Je me demande si ce n’est pas encore son copain Dean qui a fait des siennes…

Brusquement, je me sens saisie d’un élan de pitié envers Ginny Weasley. C’est elle, la femme fatale de l’école. Tout le monde sait que les mecs se battraient pour une nuit avec elle. Et qu’ils sont nombreux à avoir déjà eu ce privilège.

Ginny fait partie de ces filles qui m’ont permis de m’assumer. Ces filles que l’on traite de putes et de traînées, juste parce qu’elles sont jolies, et parce qu’elles plaisent. Parce qu’elles osent assumer leur sexualité, comme un homme le ferait.

Aujourd’hui, je vois bien que Ginny a des ennuis, et je sais qu’ils sont en partie causés par cette réputation qu’on lui inflige. Je décide de rester auprès d’elle. Elle est comme moi.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? je lui demande.

Elle inspire bruyamment, puis parvient à articuler :

\- C’est Dean.

\- Je le savais.

Elle a un pauvre sourire :

\- C’est si prévisible que ça ?

Je hausse les épaules :

\- Dean te traite mal. Je le sais, je l’ai déjà vu faire. C’est une enflure. Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait cette fois ?

Doucement, par à-coups, elle me raconte la scène à laquelle elle a assisté dans le dortoir des garçons, entre Seamus et Dean.

\- Je n’en veux même pas à Seamus, dit-elle sans arrêter de sangloter. Je sais qu’il s’est fait piéger tout comme moi. Ce qui me fait mal, c’est… que Dean nous ait manipulés de cette manière… Juste pour me blesser moi !

\- Enfin Ginny, il te manipule depuis le début. Et toi, tu te laisses faire.

Elle secoue la tête :

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C’est terminé, je ne peux plus encaisser. Je croyais que Dean était tout ce qui m’aidait à tenir, mais là… Je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus…

Elle s’effondre en larmes, et je ne trouve rien d’autre à faire que de la soutenir :

\- C’est la bonne chose à faire, Ginny, je murmure en lui caressant les cheveux. Arrête de laisser les mecs te traiter comme de la merde. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu es belle. Tu es intelligente.

Puis, sentant que c’est là la clé du problème, je lui demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne colle pas avec Harry ?

Elle me dévisage sans rien dire, ses beaux yeux trempés de larmes. Elle finit par hausser les épaules :

\- Je ne sais même plus, avoue-t-elle. Il a changé, depuis l’été dernier. Et j’ai toujours cru que je serais incapable d’aimer ce qu’il est devenu. Et pourtant…

Son corps tout entier semble pris d’un long frémissement :

\- Chaque jour passé loin de lui me tue…

Elle pleure à nouveau, et je la sers dans mes bras. Elle sent bon. Je reconnais les prémices de ce qui grandit en moi. Et à cet instant, j’en veux à la petite nymphe qui m’habite, car cette réaction est tout sauf appropriée. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je n’ai jamais envisagé de le faire avec une fille. Et Ginny est si belle…

Nos visages sont proches l’un de l’autre. Alors, j’écarte les cheveux de Ginny, j’écrase une de ses larmes, et je l’embrasse sur les lèvres. Elles sont douces, comme un pétale de rose. Elles gardent un petit goût de sel.

Ginny ne recule pas, mais ne réagit pas non plus. Son corps semble si frêle contre le mien. Elle tremble, si faible…

Lorsque je la regarde à nouveau, elle bat plusieurs fois des paupières, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Elle ne fait pas la surprise. Elle ne fait pas celle qui n’a pas compris mon geste. Pour cela, je l’apprécie, et je la désire encore plus. Mais elle dit :

\- Merci… La proposition est tentante, sincèrement, mais… Je crois que je pars en mille morceaux, là… Et, il faut que je les rattrape, sinon… je vais m’éparpiller…

Elle essuie ses dernières larmes, comme si elle avait conscience de la folie de ses paroles :

\- Merci pour ton soutien, Lavande, merci… Mais je n’ai su être qu’une lâche pendant ces neuf derniers mois… Il est temps pour moi d’essayer d’être un peu courageuse, je crois… Il faut que je parle à Harry.

J’acquiesce, et je lui souris, pour montrer que je comprends. Ginny Weasley s’en va vers la tour d’astronomie, où elle sait que Potter doit s’isoler. Je n’éprouve pas de regrets à la voir partir. Au contraire, je me suis découvert une estime pour elle. Ginny Weasley est une belle personne.

Et en plus, elle m’a fait découvrir autre chose. Comme quoi, mon horizon était encore trop restreint.

Dès demain, j’essaye les filles. J’ai enfin oublié Ron. 


	10. Gémeaux (21 mai - 21 juin)

Gémeaux. Je suis le deuxième jumeau.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des jumeaux transfuseur-transfusé ? C’est un problème qui survient parfois, lors des grossesses géminées. L’un des jumeaux absorbe tous les nutriments fournis par la mère, au détriment de son frère. Ainsi, seul l’un des deux se développe, se nourrit, grandit, grossit, et l’autre meurt.

Je suis le deuxième jumeau.

Le faible. L’erreur de la nature. Le garçon qui ne survivra pas.

Vous savez de qui je parle, n’est-ce pas ? Nous partions pourtant avec tant de points communs, lui et moi. Comme lui, je suis né Lion. Comme lui, j’aurais pu porter la couronne. Non pas que j’en éprouve l’envie, comprenez-moi bien. Cela a l’air de lui causer suffisamment de soucis comme ça. Comme lui, mes parents ont été agressés, torturés, tués non pas physiquement mais au moins mentalement. Une mort physique aurait sans doute été plus douce.

Harry Potter et moi, Neville Londubat, nous étions deux lionceaux nés à la fin du mois de juillet, mais seul l’un de nous deux fut marqué par le destin. Par le Mal. Mais aussi, incidemment… par la force. Nous étions deux lionceaux, mais un seul d’entre nous est devenu Lion. Je suis le deuxième jumeau. Ma faiblesse n’a d’égale que sa puissance.

Harry brûle au brasier de l’exception, avec les souffrances que cela implique, mais aussi l’éclat, les instants de transcendance, la conscience de se savoir unique, au-delà des hommes, seul pour porter ce fardeau et en même temps, seul dont la vie ait de l’importance…

Je ne puis prétendre au quart de ses actions. Je suis condamné à être ordinaire. Maladroit. Timide. Incapable. Je fais de mon mieux, bien sûr. N’allez pas croire que je me laisse abattre. Mais voilà, je suis ce que je suis. Rien de plus.

J’essaye de ne pas raisonner comme ça. Je sais que je suis à l’âge de l’adolescence, cet âge fatidique, maudit, où l’on se cherche, où l’on se teste, où l’on doute de soi, parfois pour un temps ou parfois pour toujours. Mais alors, pourquoi ai-je l’impression que tout est déjà joué pour moi ?

Je fais ce que je peux dans ce conflit qui semble inévitable. Je me jette dans l’aventure, dans l’espoir qu’elle me transforme. Ou qu’elle m’entraine avec elle, définitivement. Je tente de dépasser mes limites, d’être plus que ce pauvre petit garçon effrayé dans les jupes de sa grand-mère, de mériter ma place auprès des Gryffondors…

Mais inlassablement, je suis éclipsé par son éclat. Harry. Mon ami. Je tiens à lui et pourtant, réalise-t-il à quel point sa simple existence me fait mal ? Je ne le crois pas. Et je n’ai pas besoin d’ajouter ce poids sur ses épaules.

Le voilà qui arrive, justement. Je l’observe de loin. J’applaudis, comme les autres. Je sens l’exaltation enfiévrée de la foule, tous ces jeunes qui l’acclament, qui ont désespérément besoin de lui, même s’ils en sont à peine conscients : besoin d’un leader, d’un modèle, de quelqu’un sur qui ils puissent se reposer, et transférer tous les maux du monde…

Harry porte notre fardeau à tous, pour que nous n’ayons pas à le porter nous-mêmes. Cela a presque quelque chose de … christique, en un sens. On sait comment l’histoire s’est finie.

Mais ça y est, le voilà qui entre dans la salle commune. Le match vient de se terminer. Les Gryffondors ont gagné, une fois de plus. Que s’imaginent-ils ? Que cette pauvre victoire à ce jeu puéril leur garantira la survie ? Que nous allons gagner la guerre ? La guerre n’a rien à voir avec le Quidditch. La guerre, ce n’est pas un jeu.

Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées, pour tenter, tant bien que mal, de me laisser porter par l’allégresse générale, de m’intégrer dans le rang, mais je n’y arrive pas. Je suis Neville Londubat, après tout. Même mon nom ne fait pas rêver.  

Soudain, quelque chose de surréaliste se déroule sous mes yeux. Harry regarde autour de lui. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il semble prendre conscience  de tous ces gens réunis pour l’aduler, de l’amour pur qui se concentre dans leurs regards, avec ferveur, et Harry sourit.

Peut-être cet instant, ce triomphe avant la tempête, a-t-il réussi à chasser l’espace de quelques secondes la réalité de la mort qui nous attend tous au bout du chemin, nous tous, jeunesse maudite, et Harry en première ligne. Peut-être, lors d’un éclat fugitif, a-t-il pu percevoir l’intensité de ce que tous ces gens, y compris moi, ressentent pour lui. Peut-être cela a-t-il pu pénétrer son cœur, embourbé dans le chagrin et la peur depuis trop longtemps.

Parce qu’alors, en un réflexe plus parlant que les mots, Harry a cherché du regard la chose qu’il aime plus que tout au monde, le trésor qu’il a trouvé, perdu, auquel il a renoncé, ce bonheur qu’il s’est refusé et s’est vu refusé, pour tout un tas de raisons, aucune n’étant la bonne. Harry a cherché Ginny.

Très vite, il la trouve. Je vois à la façon dont elle le dévisage qu’elle n’ose pas y croire. Elle a peur d’y croire. Mais non, c’est bien réel, Ginny. Le Lion t’a choisie, et il est temps que tu deviennes sa Lionne, toi aussi. Tout le monde sait que tu en es capable.

Harry embrasse Ginny, là, devant tout le monde, devant Ron et Dean, comme s’il réclamait enfin son dû à un monde qui lui a tout pris. Et moi, je me sens misérable. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens misérable ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny. Je ne suis même pas amoureux d’Harry. Je suis juste le frère que personne ne remarque. Je suis le lionceau resté sur la touche. Je me sens misérable, parce que je sais que ce courage que je viens de voir s’afficher sous mes yeux, je ne le trouverai pas en moi.

Comme pour éprouver cette pensée, je profite de l’agitation et des sifflets pour me glisser hors de la salle commune. Je me rends en haut de la tour d’astronomie, là où je sais que je la trouverai à cette heure de la journée.

Elle est là, comme prévu. Elle contemple le paysage, avec cet air rêveur qui n’appartient qu’à elle, comme si elle venait d’un autre monde, infiniment plus grand, plus merveilleux, plus passionnant, et qu’elle était la seule à en détenir la clé. Comme si ce privilège ne pouvait être accordé à nous autres, pauvres mortels que nous sommes. Réalise-t-elle à quel point elle est belle ainsi ? Altière princesse d’un royaume invisible à mes yeux.

Elle sent ma présence, bien avant que je ne la rejoigne, comme toujours. Elle sourit, brillamment, sincèrement. Luna est la seule personne que j’ai toujours vu sourire avec sincérité. Tout en elle est sincère, en fait. Et c’est aussi pour cela que je l’aime.

\- Bonjour, Neville, dit-elle, aérienne.

Brusquement, je suis saisi de terreur à l’idée qu’elle puisse lire en moi. Luna est tellement douée pour comprendre les gens… trop sans doute. Je me demande si elle en souffre, parfois. Mais là n’est pas la question qui m’occupe : déjà je me sens rougir, jusqu’à la racine de mes cheveux, et j’ai du mal à articuler ces quelques mots :

\- Salut, Luna… Les Gryffondors ont gagné.

\- Oui, je sais, répond-elle paisiblement. On voit très bien le stade, d’ici. Tu n’es pas à la fête avec les autres ?

Sait-elle ce que je suis venu faire ? Ce que je veux essayer de lui dire ?

Ça n’a aucune importance. La honte qui m’a saisi ne vient pas de mes sentiments. Elle m’est inspirée par moi, tout simplement.

Je contemple Luna, et je vois son regard extralucide, posé sur moi. Que peut-elle bien voir par-delà la chair et les os ? Le lionceau faiblard ? Le deuxième jumeau ?

Je me sens nu, et il n’y a pas de mot pour saisir l’affliction panique qui me saisit. Comment pourrais-je avoir le courage de faire ce qu’Harry vient de faire ? Comment, alors que Luna peut voir clair au fond de moi, alors qu’elle, mieux que quiconque, peut se rendre compte que je ne suis qu’un raté, un bon à rien qui tente de le cacher, mais qui n’abuse personne ?  

A chaque fois c’est la même chose. Je me sens tellement minable que je voudrais partir me terrer au fond d’un trou. Comment un grand pataud comme moi pourrait-il marcher à côté de la grâce incarnée ? Comment ai-je pu laisser cette folie me saisir, l’espace d’une seconde : l’idée qu’elle puisse m’accepter ?

Luna accepte tout le monde. Elle est la gentillesse même. Mais je ne veux pas qu’elle m’accepte au rang de tout le monde. Je veux qu’elle m’accepte moi. Qu’elle me laisse goûter au bonheur qu’elle irradie de toute part. Qu’ai-je fait pour mériter un tel cadeau ? Rien. Je ne la mérite pas.

Alors, comme à l’accoutumée, comme un mollusque habitué à sa coquille, j’entame une manœuvre de repli :

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passée. Je ne t’ai pas vue dans les gradins. Aujourd’hui, le professeur Chourave nous a montré une nouvelle espèce de…   

Elle s’avance brusquement vers moi, me coupant la respiration. Seigneur, non. Ne me dites pas qu’elle a compris… Par pitié, ces quelques instants de discussion, cette amitié que nous entretenons, c’est la seule chose que je peux espérer… Par pitié, ne m’enlevez pas ça… Je me moque d’être pitoyable…

Luna pose une main sur ma joue, que je sens trembler à son contact :

\- Tu es une très belle personne, Neville, dit-elle tout naturellement du monde. N’aie pas peur. Ce n’est pas encore le bon moment. Tu es un héros qui s’ignore, mais c’est pour ça, justement, que tu en es un.

Alors elle se penche, et m’embrasse sur l’autre joue, très doucement, juste assez pour que je sente son parfum étrange au goût de sucre. Elle ajoute sans me quitter des yeux :

\- En ce moment même, des gens lisent au fond de toi, Neville Londubat. Et je suis certaine qu’ils t’aiment.

Et elle disparait. Elle m’abandonne sur ces mots énigmatiques, plus chancelant que jamais, incrédule devant ce qu’il vient de se passer et incapable d’interpréter ses paroles. Je ne peux que me remémorer la pression de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

Quelque part au fond de moi, le lionceau qui se débat pour survivre rugit de toutes ses petites forces. Il griffe, il lutte pour grandir, et ce qu’il crie prend forme peu à peu :

« Pas encore. Mais bientôt. »


	11. Cancer (21 juin - 22 juillet)

Cancer. Suis-je un cancer ?

Cette maladie Moldue qui infiltre les cellules, se répand, les tue. Aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas si c’est moi le cancer, ou si je suis celui qui en souffre.

Je n’aime pas me plaindre. Dans mon esprit, ça ne se fait pas. Je ne saurais trop expliquer pourquoi, mais je vois cela comme un manque d’éducation. Et pourtant, je crois… Je crois que je mériterais de me plaindre.

Mais à quoi ça m’avancerait ?

Je ne veux pas me sentir plus pathétique que je ne le suis déjà.

Il est tard, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je contemple les bulles de mousse qui s’envolent et éclatent dans l’air, irisées de cette beauté parfaite, éphémère, auréolées de lumière et des reflets délicats des chandelles. J’ai fait couler l’eau pour le simple plaisir de ce spectacle. L’odeur des onguents, l’odeur de la cire qui brûle doucement. Le murmure de l’eau qui ruisselle sur le carrelage froid. Qui sait quand je pourrai à nouveau les contempler ? Au calme. Avec sérénité. Loin du monde et de tout le mal qui m’y attend.

Tout au long de cette année, mes nuits à la salle de bain des préfets sont devenues mon seul refuge. Le seul lieu où le temps semblait enfin s’arrêter. Où la vie semblait se mettre sur pause, pour un très court instant. Juste le temps de reprendre ma respiration… avant de replonger à nouveau.

La porte s’ouvre avec un grincement, me faisant sursauter. Je savais qu’elle viendrait.

\- Drago, fait Hermione en s’approchant, les mains timidement croisées devant elle.

Cette simple vision me fait sourire. Depuis le début de l’année, elle n’a pas changé. Elle reste… innocente. Pour combien de temps encore ?

\- Salut, je lui réponds, et je l’invite à s’asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, en face de moi.

Elle reste debout cependant. Ses doigts se tordent, elle semble chercher des mots qu’elle n’est pas sûre de vouloir prononcer. Je pressens ce qu’elle va dire. Je m’y suis préparé.

\- Drago, c’est bientôt la fin de l’année…, dit-elle.

\- Oui.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’agenouille devant moi.

Non, Hermione, je ne te rendrai pas la tâche facile. Je ne prononcerai pas les mots que tu brûles de me dire. Désolé, mais cette fois je ne t’aiderai pas. Tout est déjà trop dur pour moi.

\- Quand l’été arrivera…, commence-t-elle, avant de s’interrompre.

Je lui fais signe de continuer. Elle soupire :

\- On savait tous les deux qu’on en arriverait là, toi et moi, n’est-ce pas ? Cette année a été… une bulle. Un monde clos. Comme le calme avant la tempête. Mais toi et moi, nous savons… que la bulle est sur le point d’éclater. Le monde va se rappeler à nous, il va se déchirer en deux… Et je crois que nous ne serons pas sur le même bord toi et moi.

D’une main, je lui caresse la joue, alors que ses lèvres tremblent :

\- Hermione Granger…, je murmure. T’aurai-je appris à devenir réaliste ? A accepter l’inévitable ?

Elle ne répond pas, comme un aveu de son échec. Hermione ne peut pas me sauver. Personne ne le peut. Des larmes coulent sur son visage, je les écrase doucement. Elle semble prise d’un brusque retour de flammes :

\- Je n’abandonne pas, Drago ! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois ça ! Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu trouves un meilleur chemin pour toi…

Les pleurs teintaient ses paroles à présent, mais elle ne s’arrêta pas :

\- Seulement… Ron a quitté Lavande. Il reste peut-être le dernier des imbéciles, mais… Je l’aime. Et je sais que je suis une imbécile de l’aimer. Mais voilà. Je n’y peux rien. Je me dis… que je dois au moins essayer, tu comprends ? Avant que tout ne soit fini…

Je l’écoute mettre des mots sur ce que j’ai toujours su. Ouvrir des cicatrices dont j’avais tracé le dessin. Hermione, ma petite Hermione, j’ai toujours su lire en toi. J’ai toujours su que tu l’aimais, tout comme tu m’aimes moi. Mais…

\- … tu comprends, il est le premier amour de ma vie, déclare-t-elle en écho à mes pensées. Je dois rester avec lui maintenant que tout est sur le point de basculer… Je dois essayer de comprendre ce qu’il ressent…

Son débit s’emballe, tout comme sa respiration. Je me redresse et enserre son visage de mes deux mains, caresse ses cheveux. Je capture son regard, comme je sais si bien le faire :

\- Ce n’est pas grave, j’articule. Je comprends. Ça a toujours été clair entre nous. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ce n’était qu’un rêve, un très beau rêve. Mais c’était impossible. A présent, la réalité nous rattrape. Et elle ne nous laisse pas le choix.

Elle acquiesce doucement, cherchant à dissimuler son visage et sa honte :

\- Je t’ai aimé, Drago, murmure-t-elle. Je t’aime toujours. J’espère qu’on se reverra… après.

Je souris :

\- On a toujours le droit d’espérer.

Elle s’apprête à se relever, mais je la retiens par le poignet :

\- Attends, s’il te plait. Un dernier baiser…

Je lis l’acceptation dans ses yeux, mais elle ne bouge pas. C’est à moi de m’approcher. Pour la dernière fois, je contemple son visage, comme s’il n’appartenait qu’à moi. J’aperçois le reflet des bougies dans ses grands yeux sombres. Je devine le grain de sa peau si douce. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, et je goûte leur texture satinée, sublimée par l’éclat de l’instant : la toute dernière fois… Je l’embrasse comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain, comme si nous allions mourir demain. En un sens, cela pourrait être vrai. Nous sommes le 29 juin 1997. Demain, les Mangemorts envahiront le château. Demain, j’aurai accompli ma mission. Je serai officiellement devenu un salaud.

Demain, le voile qui recouvre le bien et le mal se déchirera. Il y aura officiellement deux camps bien nets. Nous baignerons tous en pleine lumière. Dévoilés. Nus.

J’embrasse Hermione, avec tout ce qu’il me reste d’humanité, toute ma dignité, mes espoirs, mes rêves. Tout ce que j’ai cru être bon, et voué à mourir. Je lui abandonne l’homme que je suis, l’homme que j’aurais aimé être. Je lui donne mon âme, avant qu’on ne me la prenne.

Lorsque je la lâche enfin, elle essuie une nouvelle larme, et elle s’en va, sans une dernière parole. Moi non plus, je ne dis rien. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Mais à cet instant, j’ai pensé très fort :

« Moi aussi je t’aime, Hermione Granger. »

**XXX**

Au petit matin, j’ai repris le chemin de mon dortoir sans avoir dormi. En chemin, je m’arrête aux toilettes du deuxième étage, pour passer de l’eau sur mes yeux injectés de sang.

Je ne suis pas seul. Je m’en rends compte à l’instant où je passe la porte. J’aperçois Potter, debout contre le mur face à la rangée de lavabos.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande.

Lui non plus n’a pas l’air d’avoir dormi. Ses cernes lui dévorent le visage. Et pourtant, il me contemple, sans rien dire. Comme s’il n’était pas même étonné de ma présence. Ses yeux cherchent à lire en moi, à déceler je ne sais quelle réponse. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Potter ? Que demain, je vais nous trahir tous ? Que je vais peut-être causer la mort de dizaines de personnes ? Que j’avais le choix, que j’aurais pu tout dire à Hermione, ou tout te dire à toi, là, maintenant, et accepter ma mort ?

Mais il y a un problème, Potter. Je ne veux pas mourir. Dieu sait que je déteste cette vie. Après tout ce que j’ai subi, elle ne m’a apporté que terreur, dégoût et colère. J’ai été abusé en esprit, dans mon corps et dans mon âme. Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Quel est l’adage, déjà ?

« La vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie. »

Je doute que tu aies envie que je te sorte ce genre de conneries, Potter.

Allons, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Je sais que tu meurs d’envie de me frapper. Cela fait des mois que tu me harcèles, que tu me soupçonnes – à juste titre, d’ailleurs – que tu me tournes autour. Défoule-toi, et peut-être que demain n’aura jamais lieu. Ou attends demain, et tu auras enfin un bon prétexte pour me démolir.

Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? Toi aussi, tu as l’air tendu. Toi aussi, tu redoutes cette journée qui approche. Qu’est-ce que Dumbledore t’a encore dit ? Ce n’est pas un secret, vos petits rendez-vous nocturnes. Est-ce qu’il prévoit de te confier une mission, c’est ça ? Est-ce que c’est dangereux ?

Inconsciemment, je laisse un sourire s’afficher sur mon visage : ce n’est rien comparé à la mission qui m’attend demain.

Brusquement, l’expression change sur le visage de Potter. Il semble déchiré, en proie à un profond dilemme intérieur, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sans prévenir, les dents serrées, le visage contracté, il se jette sur moi et me plaque contre le mur carrelé. J’anticipe le choc : ça ne manque pas, l’impact me taillade le dos. Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Potter, rappeler les cicatrices dont tu m’as gratifié ?

Je lève mes poings en guise de défense, sans y croire vraiment, mais il se jette à nouveau sur moi et soudain, je réalise ce qu’il est en train de faire. Il m’embrasse. Potter est en train de me donner un putain de baiser.

Instinctivement, je le repousse, mais il m’a vidé de mon oxygène et de mes forces. Il se presse un peu plus contre moi et emprisonne mes poignets. Son baiser a quelque chose de brutal, désespéré. Il s’interrompt soudain, et je sens ses larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il me dévisage, libère une de mes mains et m’adresse un regard perdu, comme si lui-même ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait, comme s’il se cherchait lui-même et qu’il attendait de moi une réponse, grâce à laquelle tout prendrait sens.

Tout prend sens pour moi, justement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressens cette sensation stupéfiante : celle de comprendre la personne en face de moi jusqu’aux tréfonds de son âme. Celle de savoir exactement ce que l’autre ressent, ce qu’il craint, ce qu’il désire, et je sais pourquoi : lui et moi, nous avons vécu la même chose. Nous sommes les mêmes. Deux facettes d’un même destin qui se brise. Seul l’un d’entre nous s’échouera sur la rive. Il n’en sera pas moins brisé.

Je comprends cela, et à cet instant, alors que Potter se résout à nouveau à m’embrasser, je le laisse faire. Parce que je partage son désespoir. Parce que moi aussi je rêve d’un monde où nous n’aurions pas à être ennemis. Ou nous n’aurions pas à nous affronter dans un combat à mort sous les ordres de fous tout puissants qui n’en ont jamais rien eu à foutre de nous. Je le laisse faire, et même, je lui rends son baiser.

Je ressens une chaleur intérieure, quelque chose que je n’ai encore jamais ressenti. La sensation de défier l’ordre établi. De faire quelque chose qui emmerde le monde, juste pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, pour lui montrer que je ne lui appartiens pas encore totalement. Que quoi qu’il me fasse, quoi qu’il arrive à l’avenir, il ne pourra pas me changer. Il me reste cette voix en moi qui se bat pour garder un semblant d’existence.

Potter m’embrasse passionnément à présent, c’est une union et un combat, une rage contre tout ce qui nous force à nous diviser. Toutes les souffrances que nous avons subies, les injustices, tout ce qu’on nous a pris. Aujourd’hui, rien qu’aujourd’hui, nous réclamons le droit d’être ce que nous aurions dû être : des adolescents sans haine.

Potter déboucle ma ceinture et fait de même avec la sienne. Il nous débarrasse de nos vêtements, sans que je me soucie comment. Aucun de nous ne se préoccupe de si la porte risque de s’ouvrir ou non. Il doit être cinq heures du matin, et Potter presse son corps nu tout contre le mien.

Fébrilement, chacun nous découvrons le corps de notre ennemi, avec une sorte de fascination morbide, comme si l’on cherchait déjà à voir les séquelles que la guerre apporterait. Lequel de nous deux deviendrait un cadavre ? Un seul ? Les deux ? Cette peau chaude que nous caressons se retournera-t-elle contre nous le lendemain ?

Potter me retourne et sans me lâcher, il me prend, là contre le carrelage froid. Il agit toujours sous le coup du désespoir. Peut-être que dans quelques instants, il retrouvera ses esprits, mais d’ici là, je serre ses doigts entre les miens, et moi aussi je savoure ce triomphe contre tout ce qui cherche à nous détruire.

Je n’ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. Je ne crois pas que Potter non plus. Mais ce que nous vivons aujourd’hui va bien au-delà du sexe. Nous ne faisons pas l’amour parce que nous nous aimons. Nous répondons seulement, le plus intensément qui soit, à la pulsion de mort que l’on a cultivée en nous : toute la haine, l’angoisse de la guerre, les responsabilités, la peur, nous lui adressons la réponse la plus puissante qui soit, son exact contraire : l’amour. L’union. La vie. Rien que pour aujourd’hui.

Potter me fait jouir malgré la douleur, et je le sens venir lui aussi. Tous les deux, nous sommes essoufflés, et nous n’osons pas nous regarder.

Je suis celui qui se reprend le premier. Je le dévisage sans rien dire, attendant sa réaction, la retombée des émotions. Il ne dit rien. Il ramasse ses vêtements sans un mot, se rhabille, et sors dans le couloir désert. En ces derniers instants cependant, notre connexion ne s’est pas rompue. J’ai eu le temps de lui dire en pensée :

« Je sais, Potter. Moi aussi, j’aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes. »

Mais demain, plus rien ne serait pareil. 


	12. Lion (22 juillet - 22 août)

Lion. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je suis le Lion.

L’Elu. Le garçon qui a survécu. Placé au centre de ce conflit, au centre de tout, avant même ma naissance. La prophétie de Sybille Trelawney a scellé mon destin, et seize ans auparavant, le 31 juillet 1981, Lord Voldemort l’a concrétisé. Je le sais aujourd’hui. Pas un instant de ma vie, je n’aurai eu mon mot à dire. On a déposé cette cicatrice sur mon front, telle une couronne d’épine, et Albus Dumbledore aura été le Judas qui m’a précipité vers l’abyme.

Dumbledore est mort. Cela fait plus d’un mois maintenant. J’ai quitté Poudlard. J’ai quitté les murs et la protection rassurante qu’ils m’offraient, pas seulement contre le monde, mais contre la réalité. Je n’ai emporté que mes souvenirs, et la certitude que ma vie ne sera plus très longue. Se complaire dans le passé, car il n’y a pas d’avenir…

Je soupire et me retourne dans mon lit défoncé du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Ron, Hermione et moi avons quitté précipitamment le mariage de Bill et Fleur quelques heures plus tôt. Après une fuite effrénée, nous avons trouvé refuge ici. Dans le fantôme de Sirius.

Tout ici me rappelle sa présence, ou plutôt son absence. Que dirait Sirius aujourd’hui ? Approuverait-il mes choix ? J’en doute fort. Sirius n’aurait jamais approuvé cette résignation en moi. Il ne m’aurait jamais laissé faire. Mais il ne peut pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut. Personne n’a jamais vu à travers les yeux d’Harry Potter, et su ce que cela faisait vraiment d’être « l’Elu ». Celui sur lequel dépendait le sort du monde sorcier. Le gamin que l’on jetterait dans l’arène face au plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps pour qu’il nous sauve sans rien demander d’autre en retour qu’une mort rapide. Quelles conneries.   

Compulsivement, j’agrippe le médaillon sur la table de nuit et je le retourne entre mes doigts. Il m’arrache un sourire. Un sourire désabusé et cynique, comme à chaque fois. Ce médaillon me renvoie comme un reflet concret de ma propre vie. De ma pitoyable tentative de vivre. Je me vois tel un poisson se débattant hors de l’eau, luttant pour une goulée d’oxygène qui ne fera que retarder l’échéance. Je me vois comme ce médaillon : faux, inutile et vain. Dumbledore est mort pour rien. Aujourd’hui la guerre est déclarée, et tout cela pour rien. Nous voici lâchés dans la bataille, et je n’ai même pas toutes les réponses. Je m’étais préparé à ce moment. J’avais retourné dix fois ce scénario dans ma tête : ce moment où je serai forcé de dire adieu à tout espoir, toute humanité, pour me plonger dans la lutte. Pourtant, pas un instant dans mes plus sombres prédictions, je m’étais figuré aussi démuni, aussi impuissant, aussi vide et trahi par celui-là même qui aurait dû m’épauler.

Seulement voilà. Dumbledore n’est plus.

Je ressens de la tristesse, je suppose, mais je ne suis plus capable de m’en apercevoir. Au cours de l’année qui s’est écoulée, j’ai pris l’habitude de me recroqueviller sur moi-même dans mon lit et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu’à ce que la panique de la journée s’écoule, pour pouvoir affronter l’aube, à nouveau. Aujourd’hui, je gis simplement dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage aussi lisse que le cadavre que je m’apprête à devenir. Je n’aurais jamais cru pouvoir m’habituer à un tel sentiment, une telle angoisse. Et pourtant je l’ai fait.

Mes pensées se tournent vers l’avenir, je les contre aussitôt. Je me concentre sur le passé. C’est tout ce qu’il y a de valable.

L’image de Ron et Hermione endormis côte à côte dans le salon m’apparait fugitivement. Fatalement, cela m’évoque Ginny, et les adieux que je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui faire.

Ce n’est pas grave. Nous en avions déjà parlé, à l’enterrement de Dumbledore.

Pendant une brève période, Ginny et moi, nous avons été heureux. Nous nous sommes trouvés, en dépit des épreuves que nous avions placés nous-mêmes sur notre route. Pendant une brève période, Ginny a accepté cet abysse qu’elle avait vu en moi, cet abysse né après la mort de Sirius, et elle m’a aimé, comme avant, avec et en dépit de cela. Je l’ai aimée en retour, bien sûr. Je n’ai jamais cessé de le faire. Et même si je vis d’une vie sans espoir, je sais que je l’aimerai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle, car elle a vu le pire en moi, et qu’elle est revenue quand même. Elle m’a serré dans ses bras, elle m’a embrassé, elle a cessé de se punir et de nous punir tous les deux. Nous avons embrassé notre destin d’amants maudits. J’ai cessé de la repousser, et j’ai goûté à ses lèvres parce que sans elle, je n’aurais jamais eu la force de faire ce qui est juste. Je ne serais jamais resté pour accomplir ce sacrifice que tous attendent de moi. Je me serais tué, plutôt que de donner cette satisfaction au monde entier, plutôt que de remplir le rôle que l’on m’a assigné, à moi l’Elu aimé de tous, et dont personne pourtant ne se soucie vraiment. Oui tous aiment et soutiennent l’Elu, tant qu’il accomplit sa mission, tant qu’il défie Voldemort. Mais le monde sorcier sait-il que l’Elu n’est qu’un enfant de dix-sept ans ? Personne n’en a rien à foutre. Le monde ne voit que la cicatrice, mais Harry Potter, lui, n’existe pas.

Cette certitude a hanté mes pensées, m’a rendu amer, une grande partie de cette année. Comment avancer, se lever, respirer, lorsque l’on sait que l’on va mourir ? Lorsque chaque fibre de notre être nous crie que nous n’avons survécu que dans ce but, que les jours ne défilent que dans ce but ?

J’ai ressenti une irrépressible envie de fuir. L’envie de me suicider et d’envoyer le monde se faire foutre. Ginny m’a dissuadé de le faire. Je crois qu’une part de moi a accepté son amour pour me dissuader de le faire. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être un « gentil », je suppose. Incapable de se détourner de son devoir. Lorsque ma raison me dicte de tout abandonner, mon inconscient va de lui-même me chercher la motivation nécessaire.

Ginny…

Je repense à notre étreinte, la première véritable étreinte, dans le dortoir après le match de Quidditch. Ginny et moi nous étions déjà embrassés, touchés. Mais jamais nos corps n’avaient fait plus qu’un, jamais nous n’avions partagé ce moment de béatitude parfaite, hors du temps, la certitude d’être exactement au bon endroit au bon moment, et que si l’on y croyait suffisamment fort, cela durerait pour toujours. Nous étions immortels, cette nuit-là. Nous le sommes toujours. Uniquement dans cet instant, qui ne nous quittera pas. Les dieux que nous avons incarnés par notre amour réciproque survivront, quelque part dans le tissu du monde, là où s’entremêlent l’amour, la beauté et l’espoir, dans cette trame que seuls les poètes semblent capables de discerner, mais qui nous touche, de temps à autre, et nous donne la force d’avancer. J’ai le sentiment que Ginny et moi avons apporté une note à l’harmonie du monde cette nuit-là. Cela a apaisé la bête fauve en moi, qui depuis le début de l’année cherchait à me détruire. Le Lion a été dompté, enfin. Le Lion a accepté de mourir.

Les yeux ouverts sur le baldaquin empoussiéré, mon cœur et mes pensées tout entier dévoués à Ginny, je ne ressens aucune inquiétude. C’est l’avantage des résignés, je suppose. Où qu’elle soit, je sais que Ginny va bien, et si ce n’était pas le cas, je ne laisserais pas la tristesse de ce savoir m’envahir. Car je ne tarderais pas à la rejoindre. Depuis le début de l’année, je ne vois qu’une seule issue pour moi dans cette guerre, et cela rend toute sollicitude envers les autres illusoire. Peu importe leur sort, puisque le mien va se jouer pour les sauver. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c’est réussir dans ma chute. Perdre ma vie pour leur permettre de gagner la leur. Quelles que soient les options, je ne reverrai jamais Ginny. Je ne l’envisage pas une seconde.

Je sais qu’Hermione n’est pas d’accord avec moi sur ce point. Elle dit que l’espoir est ce qui la fait avancer. Que je devrais croire en notre réussite, me battre pour que mon futur soit possible. Mais Hermione ne comprend pas. Elle n’est pas une Lionne. Elle ne sait pas que lorsqu’on n’a rien, on n’a rien à perdre. Seul l’homme le plus dépouillé peut se jeter dans la bataille avec tout ce qui réside en lui. Il n’en ressortira jamais. Mais il aura réussi là où un autre aurait échoué.

Ginny a compris cela. Cela a pris du temps, mais nos points de vue se sont enfin accordés. En fait, je crois qu’ils ont toujours été accordés, mais nous n’avions simplement pas… le courage de l’accepter. Le courage de nous aimer malgré la certitude de notre fin imminente. Mais finalement, Ginny et moi avons souri à la mort, ensemble, et nous sommes prêts maintenant. Ginny est une Lionne.

Tandis que le sommeil persiste à me fuir, je l’imagine dans son lit, quelque part au Terrier ou à la Chaumière aux Coquillage, dans un endroit sûr, et je pense à tous les protagonistes de ce conflit, qui dorment et se battent, rêvent ou meurent.

Je pense à Voldemort : ignore-t-il le sommeil lui aussi ? Quelles perspectives a-t-il par-delà le face à face qui nous attend ? Sans doute aura-t-il réalisé plus tôt que moi le ridicule abjecte de ma condition : enfant placé au milieu d’une guerre qu’il ne peut pas gagner, et qui essaye malgré tout.

Je pense à Drago Malefoy, que j’ai serré dans mes bras et embrassé de toute la force de mon désespoir, juste avant que Dumbledore ne m’entraine dans ce cauchemar de caverne noir et d’Inferi sanguinolents. Je chasse ce souvenir de mon esprit. Je ne pense qu’à Malefoy. A cette attraction étrange qui m’a fait me jeter sur lui, dans une tentative pitoyable d’échapper à mon destin ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, de modifier la réalité, d’altérer les faits. J’ai senti dans ses yeux et dans ses gestes un désir similaire. J’ai remis ma santé mentale en doute je crois, après cette nuit-là. Mais je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’y attarder. L’horreur s’est déchaînée. Le lendemain, Dumbledore était mort et Malefoy était devenu un Mangemort.

Je préfère me souvenir de l’ardeur de ses yeux, de la vie dans ses baisers, de son souffle contre le mien et de sa peau si chaude, ses mains amies, sa jeunesse, sa perfection presque douloureuse, l’urgence et la détresse juste sous la surface, l’épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa vie aussi sûrement que le sort qui me condamnait, moi aussi, à une mort certaine. J’ai compris cette nuit-là que Drago Malefoy était un être humain. Mais aussi qu’il était plus que cela. Il était comme moi. Malefoy et moi sommes frères, frères de sang, frères ennemis, unis dans la folie et dans la mort qui nous fauchera vite si elle est clémente. Je serais heureux de le tuer, et je sais qu’il en ferait autant. Pour abréger enfin les souffrances de l’autre. Ce serait un geste de compassion, et non de haine. Je ne suis plus capable de haïr, comme je ne suis plus capable de craindre.

Où es-tu Drago, cette nuit ? Te retournes-tu dans ton lit en pensant à moi ? Arrives-tu à trouver le sommeil alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit sous ton toit, alors qu’il partage ton lit, d’après les rumeurs que j’ai pu entendre ? J’ai sincèrement pitié de toi. J’aimerais te promettre que la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, je te tuerai. Mais j’ai vu simplement trop… de beauté en toi. La grâce des martyrs, je suppose. Puisque tu es comme moi, j’ai la conviction que tu as un destin à accomplir, et je ne veux pas te le voler. Après tout, c’est tout ce qu’il nous reste, n’est-ce pas ?

A travers cette année, j’ai eu la sensation d’avoir été observé. Rien de très différent de d’habitude, vous me direz. Et pourtant si.

Parce que cette année a été la dernière. Parce que cette année a vu l’éveil du monde sorcier, la prise de conscience du retour de Voldemort, et surtout, la grande silhouette de la Mort se profiler à l’horizon. Parce que cette année m’a fait me sentir plus douloureusement vivant que toutes les autres, parce qu’elle m’a fait comprendre la finitude de l’Homme, la vacuité de mon existence, l’insignifiance de toute chose, et pourtant, je persiste à me battre… Pourquoi ? Pour les quelques fulgurances que j’ai connues, glanées au nectar des dieux ? Pour que d’autres puissent les connaitre après moi ? Ou tout simplement pour que le cycle continue, car c’est le seul choix qui nous est offert, à nous pauvres insectes qui naissons pour mourir dans un univers qui n’en a rien à foutre de ce que nous ferons dans l’intervalle. Telles sont mes pensées, à l’heure où je m’apprête à me jeter dans l’abyme, et où je réalise que Rien ne m’y attend.

Cette année aura vu Harry Potter dérailler. Le monde sorcier aura retenu son souffle. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Pourra-t-il tous nous sauver ?

Aucune de ces pensées n’était pour celui que je suis vraiment, toutes étaient égoïstes. Et c’est aussi pourquoi toutes étaient fausses.

A travers cette année, mon entourage s’est interrogé, projeté. Chacun a tenté de percer le mystère dissimulé derrière les yeux de l’Elu. Chacun y est allé de sa propre interprétation, de ce qu’il croyait savoir, de ses propres angoisses qu’il projetait sur les miennes. En fin de compte, je crois que même moi je suis incapable de voir en moi-même. C’est peut-être la consécration des ténèbres qui nous recouvrent tous. Peut-être n’y avait-il pas de mystère à comprendre.

Le Lion est vieux. Le Lion est résigné. Le Lion est vide. Il marche vers son destin, car c’est le seul choix possible. La couronne lui a ôté tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, pour le placer à l’écart des autres, à l’écart de tout. C’est pourquoi le Lion n’a plus peur de mourir. Le Lion est déjà mort.

Et il sait que toute créature vivante sur Terre meurt seule.


	13. Zodiaque (22 août - Et après...)

Comme les signes du Zodiaque, nous sommes tous les facettes d’une seule et même jeunesse. Les composantes d’un même cycle, d’une génération qui s’est forgée dans la paix, pour être brutalement plongée dans la guerre.

Nous sommes les enfants de ceux qui ont cru en la mort de Voldemort. Nous sommes les enfants de ceux qui ont souffert, et qui ont cru, de toutes leurs forces, que ces souffrances nous seraient épargnées. Nous sommes des enfants surprotégés, qui n’avons pas appris à survivre.

Toute notre vie – notre si courte vie – nous avons été choyés, bercés par des histoires de monstres qui nous semblaient irréelles, qui, nous le pensions, ne nous arriveraient jamais. Nous avons grandi en ayant foi en l’avenir. Pendant quelques années c’est vrai, nous y avons cru. Cet espoir, même inconscient, s’est agrippé en nous, et lorsqu’il a fallu lâcher prise…

Nous sommes les enfants de la désillusion. Nous avons été forcés d’ouvrir les yeux. Nous avons vu la réalité du monde, son âpreté, son non-sens, et nous n’avons pas aimé ce que nous avons vu. Mais qui nous demande notre avis ? Qui nous donne le choix ?

Ceux qui disent que nous avons tous le choix mentent. Notre simple présence sur cette Terre n’est pas un choix. Nous avons beau être très jeunes, nous avons été les premiers à comprendre cette réalité toute simple : nous ne choisissons pas de naître. Nous venons au monde par le hasard des choses. On nous jette dans l’arène, sans nous demander notre avis. Sans nous donner de raison. Sans même nous dire ce que nous sommes censés faire.

La plupart des gens parviennent à vivre toute leur vie avec cette réalité terrifiante, sans même s’en rendre compte, sans même que l’idée leur traverse l’esprit ne serait-ce qu’une seconde.

Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, tous ensemble, s’il y a quelqu’un pour nous écouter, nous vous disons ceci. Votre existence n’est pas un choix. La réalité craint. Nous avons vécu une enfance dorée, où nous avions tout, et brusquement, on nous l’a reprise. Pourquoi cela devrait-il nous plaire ? Pourquoi devrions-nous nous battre, pour gagner un combat perdu d’avance, pour un idéal que nous n’atteindrons plus jamais ?

Pour l’honneur, nous direz-vous. Pour la dignité. Pour ne pas renoncer sans combattre, pour défendre tout ce en quoi nous croyons, ou avons pensé croire.

Tout le problème est là. Nous avons été élevés pour être des idéalistes. Nous sommes des passionnés, des poètes auxquels on a retiré leurs rêves. Aujourd’hui nous savons qu’il n’y a plus aucun espoir. Même si nous nous en sortons, à quoi bon ? Qu’y aura-t-il ensuite ? Une grande page blanche, que nous ne saurons pas comment remplir. Un monde terrifiant, qui ne nous fera pas de cadeau, peu importe que nous l’ayons sauvé ou non, qui nous engloutira à la première occasion. Personne n’en a rien à foutre de notre sort. Le Bien et le Mal n’existent pas. Ce ne sont que des mots, des concepts. Aucune force supérieure ne sera là pour trancher. L’univers se moque bien de qui gagnera. Nos actes n’ont aucune conséquence, ils ne sont que des vaguelettes en bordure d’un océan si vaste qu’on n’en aperçoit même pas l’horizon. Rien n’a de sens.

Voilà qui nous sommes. Nous sommes les enfants du siècle. Nous souffrons, nous nous résignons, et c’est pour cela que nous pouvons combattre.

Certains d’entre nous mourront dans ce combat. Certains accueilleront la mort avec soulagement : la certitude que tout ceci, ce calvaire, prendra fin un jour. Certains sortiront marqués à jamais, incapables de ressentir, d’être touchés, de s’émouvoir, ou au contraire, brisés par leurs émotions. Ce qui est sûr, c’est que nous ne serons plus jamais des enfants.

Durant ces quelques mois qui ont précédé le chaos, nous avons vécu. Nous avons célébré la vie dans ce qu’elle avait de plus accompli, de plus cruel et de plus beau. Nous sommes devenus des dieux, des martyrs sublimés par la grâce de la mortalité, des anges en suspens, attendant d’être damnés aux enfers. Nous avons laissé s’exprimer toutes ces tensions qui s’exprimaient en nous, car nous savions que ce serait notre seule occasion de le faire. Nous ne saurons jamais si ce que nous avons incarné représentait vraiment qui nous étions. Ce qui compte, c’est qui nous étions à cet instant. Quelle défense nous avons adopté face à la vacuité de la guerre, et du monde. Comment nous avons enduré l’attente de notre mort, alors que nous avions réalisé, au comble de l’horreur, que même la mort ne nous révèle pas pourquoi nous avons vécu.

Au final, il n’y aura pas de réponse. A la toute fin, il n’y aura que nous, et puis plus rien. Tout ce que nous aurons été, tout ce que nous aurons vécu, aimé, touché, tout cela sera vain. Notre corde ne vibrera plus au son de l’harmonie du monde, et le monde s’en portera toujours bien. La vie continuera, indifférente à notre passage. Rien n’aura été expliqué, ni ne le sera jamais. Il n’y aura pas de grand dessein.

Alors, pourquoi nous accrochons-nous à la vie ? Pourquoi certains d’entre nous espèrent-ils encore, se battent-ils encore ? Pour ces quelques instants de fulgurance ? Pour ces rares éclats de beauté et de bonheur purs, qui nous saisissent et paraissent décuplés à la lueur de notre propre mort ?

La vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie, pas vrai ?

Nous vivons parce que nous sommes nés. Parce que nous n’avons pas d’autre choix. Au final, l’ultime acte de rébellion sur cette Terre serait de dire non à la vie, si celle-ci ne nous convient pas. Mais combien d’entre nous aurons le courage de ce choix ?

« Choisis la vie », disent les adultes. « Choisis la vie », disent-ils alors que l’avenir ne nous promet que souffrances, épreuves et ténèbres.

Quelques fois, nous avons envie de leur répondre :

« Mais pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille ? »

Il n’y a aucune raison. Personne n’a dit qu’il devait y en avoir une.

Aujourd’hui, nous les enfants du Zodiaque, voici ce que nous savons. Nous marchons au-devant du destin qui s’est imposé à nous. Nous avons perdu nos rêves, nos espoirs, nos illusions. Nous sommes torturés et nous n’avons plus rien à perdre. Nous nous battrons avec toute la rage que nous ont insufflé nos passions, parce que nous cherchons désespérément à comprendre, à donner un sens à tout ceci, à impacter sur les choses. Nous avons conscience de notre inutilité et de notre impuissance.

Nous avons compris que tout ce qu’il nous reste en ce monde, la seule chose digne de valeur dans cette vie, c’est la Beauté. Et la Beauté, sous sa plus belle forme, s’appelle l’Amour.

Alors soit. Nous mourrons par amour. Tâchons d’être beaux, forts et épris de tout notre cœur, de tout notre corps, lorsque nous nous précipiterons vers le récif et nous y éclaterons comme l’écume qui frappe et disparait. Disons adieu à cette existence que nous n’avons pas demandé, célébrons-la et haïssons-la avec toutes les convictions qu’il nous reste, montrons leur à tous que nous sommes les seuls à avoir compris la vie, à avoir aimé, souffert, et choisi de dire non, loin de toute faiblesse, mais au contraire au sommet de toute force morale.

Si nous en réchappons, peut-être ces pensées nous paraîtront-elles ridicules. Peut-être accepterons-nous de rentrer dans le rang, et nous vivrons alors au rythme d’une paix tranquille, au rythme d’une petite mort qui chaque jour emportera un peu plus de notre fougue, car rien n’aura fait sens et nous aurons accepté de vivre sans le voir. Nous nous serons corrompus. Nous nous serons trahis. Après avoir fait de nous des martyrs, la société exigera de nous que nous redevenions des moutons.

A cela, nous pressentons que nous dirons non. Si nous avons bien appris une chose, c’est que sans passion, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d’être vécue. Nous vivrons donc, ou nous mourrons, au final, le choix ne sera pas le nôtre.

Mais uniquement par Amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette fiction noire est maintenant terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que mes accès de déprime ne vous auront pas trop contaminés ^^.   
> Cette fic n'est que le premier tome d'une série de trois, donc si vous avez aimé cette histoire, je vous encourage à suivre le tome 2 qui s'intitulera "Les Jeux du Sort', et dont la publication commencera dès la semaine prochaine. Il retracera les évènements du tome 7, avec cette fois pour thème principal les cartes du jeu de tarot.
> 
> Enfin, si vous aimez ce que je fais en général, sachez que je viens de publier un roman sur Amazon, un vrai ! Il s'appelle "Ezéchiel", c'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre rêve et réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Donc voilà, si vous êtes intéressés, je vous laisse ici le lien vers Amazon : 
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/dp/1547031115/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1499790274&sr=1-3&keywords=ez%C3%A9chiel
> 
> Et vers la page Facebook : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EzechielRoman/
> 
> Pour les plus curieux d'entre vous, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil aux premiers chapitres sur FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea), sur Manyfics (pseudo : Natalea) ou sur Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea). 
> 
> Merci à tous, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. 
> 
> Nat'


End file.
